


Pokémon: Third Life's Charm

by Lasin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Ash Bashing, Battle Scenes, Blow Jobs, Confident Main Character, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Currently Changing it from 2nd to 3rd person, Deepthroating, Demon Goddess, Dom/sub, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Harem, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Make Polls Sometimes, I Overthink To Much, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Isekai, M/M, MILFs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swearing, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Threesome - F/F/M, Titles Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very little M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasin/pseuds/Lasin
Summary: In Lasin's first life, he achieved nothing. He had a harsh childhood and distracted himself with Video Games and Anime. A typical neet who attended classes but got sub-par results in both his academic and social life. When Truck-Kun struck, he got a second chance.In his second life, he also had many difficulties and was haunted by his past. Fortunately, this time he was handsome and talented and finally broke many of his bad habits, changing his ways. Living a good life till the age of 18. When he was struck by lightning during the day...Angered by how little he accomplished in his lives. He is granted a third life by the very person who brought misfortune on his last two lives—a loli Demon Goddess with unknown motives.Choosing the world of Pokémon, he makes a couple of wishes and begins his third life. Setting out on a life of adventure to reach the peak and indulging in his desires without restraint.As they say, third times the charm... right?...Most of this was written in the second person; I don't know why. Will return to Daily Uploads once I get past some things and fix my sleep schedule.
Relationships: Main Character/Ash Ketchum, Main Character/Braixen (Akira), Main Character/Misty, Main Character/Nurse Joy, Main Character/Officer Jenny
Comments: 92
Kudos: 168





	1. The Third Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dying twice, will he find something to live for in his third life?  
> ...  
> Edited Thrice

**(3rd Person)**

Gentle rays of evening sunlight shone through the forest's thick leaves and spotted the ground with shadows. Humans rarely traveled into these parts of the forest, as it was relatively remote.  
  
In a small clearing, space began to warp and tear, chilling the air to near absolute zero for an instant before returning to normal.  
  
"What the hell just happened."  
  
A young man said to himself in disbelief, his eyes wide open.  
  
Getting up off the grass, he rubbed the dirt off his clothes and took a deep breath.   
  
Looking back at what just happened in the last hour, he was unsure if this was just a dream. 

His name was Lasin, and he had unusual circumstances.  
  
To begin with, this was not his first life… or second. Nope, it was his third. 

Lasin is a reincarnator.   
  
Lasin, in his first life, lived an average life. Growing up, he picked up many bad habits and ended up isolating himself socially. Drowning himself in isolation, he died unremarkably by Truck-kun after leaving his home for the first time in weeks.  
  
When he woke up and found himself in the body of a baby, he expected to be in a fantasy world, but no his hopes were dashed, and he was still on Earth.   
  
In this second life, he was no longer average. While his family was more impoverished than his first, it was made up with his attractive looks and the incredible talent he had gained.  
  
It was hard for him to adjust to this new life, but over time changed him for the best. By no means was this life perfect, but in the end, many of the psychological issues he had in his first life were resolved, albeit not all of them.  
  
Years went by, and he drifted through life aimlessly. He always felt like something was missing. By his high school years, he was annoyed, and he came across the same dilemma he had in his first life, what he was going to do with his future.  
  
His first life was spent playing video games alone, and this one was spent with martial arts and studies. But dreams? He had none.  
  
Of course, when a lightning bolt strikes you during a clear sunny day and kills you, any thoughts of the future come to a screeching halt.  
  
That's precisely what happened to him—ending Lasin's life on his 18th birthday for the second time.  
  
As his scorched body fell to the ground, and his consciousness faded, he closed his eyes for the last time. It was at that moment that he saw bloody text floating in mid-air.  
  
[Are you satisfied with this life?]  
  
He immediately knew the answer.   
  
**HE WAS NOT SATISFIED!**  
  
While his second life did improve his mentality, it didn't change the fact that he had accomplished nothing in both lives! Like in his first, he found no meaning to life and just dyed again for another stupid reason. First, a truck and now lightning, it wasn't even during anything important it just out of fucking nowhere!  
  
Lasin let out all the resentment he had collected in both lives. He wanted another chance, a chance to do something with his life, a chance for something he did to actually matter.

And as he took his final breath to his astonishment, he found himself in a large white void. 

Multiple cliche events transpired in the void, but to summarise.   
  
There was a small Demon Goddess. She had pale white skin and flowing white hair adorned by two black horns. Scarlet eyes surrounded by black sclera that looked like they were peering into his soul.  
  
Under her gaze, he felt like an ant. Still, the fear he felt was nothing compared to his shock when the Demon Goddess admitted to killing him twice (Put the driver to the truck to sleep). He questioned her, but she never said why she killed him only to bring him back to life.  
  
As compensation for his misfortune, she granted him an opportunity. Reincarnate to a world of his choosing for his third life with a couple of wishes.  
  
Looking at the scantily dressed Demon girl who looked far too shady, he wished for a couple of things, ignoring the peculiarity of his situation.  
  
Using his first life's ideas and memories, he created a blueprint for an ideal third life.  
  
Lasin chose the world of Pokémon. That was always one of his favorite games as a kid. There were plenty of other options, but he had a childhood dream that needed to be fulfilled.  
  
It was also the fact that his hidden desires would be best fulfilled there.   
  
He explained the world he desired to the Demon Goddess, making sure to be clear about the details to prevent her from playing him for the third time.  
  
He chose the location he would transport to, and finally, he made his wishes. First, he wished for enhanced senses to improve his survivability.  
  
Second, he decided on his own starter—a female Fennekin who would have max IVs and be incredibly talented.   
  
After this, he asked for a Pokédex database in his brain and some other miscellaneous knowledge, such as survival skills. Finally, he wished for a couple of smaller abilities for convenience, which annoyed the hell out of the Demon Goddess.  
  
By the end of it, the Demon Goddess wanted to rip her ears off, but he successfully made his wishes without getting killed again.  
  
After the wishing session, she kicked him out with a smirk on her face, refusing to answer any of his questions.   
  
And that's how he found himself here!—West of Kanto's Route 1 in the world of Pokémon.  
  
Getting up, Lasin took a look at himself.  
  
"Cool, so I still look like me."   
  
Lasin's appearance for his third life was identical to his second life, which was outstanding, to say the least.  
  
Taking a look at his surrounding, he found himself alone and confused about what he should do.

"It seems I am all alone like, huh where are the Poké-"  
  
"Fen... Feen... Fen... Fee!"

He then heard a weak cry, and out of the bushes, a small little fox scurried out, wailing in fear. Behind it, three Rattata's gave chase, trying to [Bite] and [Scratch] it.

"Rata!"  
  
At first, he was stunned by the Pokémon. It was a little hard to believe that this was happening.  
  
Pokémon was probably one of the few things that helped him get past his first life's rough childhood.  
  
"Fen!"  
  
The little fox whimpered in pain while getting scratched and fell to the ground crying.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, he realized a bunch of Rats were ganging up on such a cute Pokémon, his Pokémon!  
  
Angry at their actions, he ran up and stomped the ground next to them, scaring the three purple Rattata's away. If it's merely Rattata at such a low level, even a child could scare them off.

"Rata!?"

The Rattata's ran away in fright back into the bushes.

"Fen?"  
  
Seeing that her pursuers had run away, the small fox, a Fennekin, finally caught her breath. Looking up at Lasin with gratefulness but also caution.

Giving her a caring smile, Lasin tore a part of his sleeve off and approached her slowly. 

"I mean no harm. Let me help you."

Although the young Fennekin would usually cower, something about his presence lured her in. Looking into his navy blue eyes, she felt entranced and gave no resistance.  
  
Kneeling down, Lasin gently wrapped the cloth around her injured leg, which was slightly scratched. 

"I am going to take you somewhere safe, so just relax. Everything will be alright now."

Fennekin understood he meant no harm and allowed him to pick her up. He gently scooped her in his arms and lightly caressed her soft silky fur.  
  
He was addicted to the feeling and had to hold himself back from hugging her.

Fennekin had vibrant yellow fur and orange ruby eyes that glowed. The red tufts of fur leaving her large ears made were adorable and incredibly fluffy.

"Fennekin~"

She cried softly in satisfaction as he stroked her ears. This Fennekin was very young. From the vague memories that the Demon Goddess imprinted in Lasin, she was brought here by a dark organization, but her egg was lost in shipping.

She was born just a few days ago, all alone. Without anyone, she struggled to survive on her own, but luckily the environment had only low-level Pokémon. 

This was her past, but honestly, it didn't matter. She was with him now, and in his heart, he swore to give her a wonderful future.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."  
  
"Fennn~" 

Fennekin yawned, opening her muzzle for a couple of seconds before closing it. After so long, she finally felt safe for the first time since her birth and gradually fell asleep in his arms.

With a new goal in life, Lasin moved on, looking for a place to stay for the night with his new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Daily updates, or at least one every two days.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold rainy day with his Fennekin, bonds are created.   
> This story has Poképhilia. Don't read if you're not comfortable with that.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

As the evening sun peeked under the horizon, a light rain shower was cast over the land. Lasin didn't want Fennekin to get sick, so he had to find shelter quickly.  
  
Putting her inside his shirt, he blocked the rain and looked for shelter.  
  
While he was searching, he grabbed a bunch of small twigs and branches along the way.  
  
Luckily after a few minutes of searching, he found a small cave with enough space inside to fit both of them. Entering the small uninhabited cave, he sat down on the ground.  
  
Placing the twigs he had collected in a pile, he took out Fennekin and set her comfortably on his lap.  
  
Looking at the wet twigs, he frowned. While he did have survival information, starting a fire manually would be a huge pain.  
  
"Fen?... Fennekin?"  
  
Fennekin roused from her slumber and looked up at him, gently rubbing her eyes with her paws.  
  
"Hey girl, had a nice nap? Would you mind shooting an ember?"  
  
Taking a look at the pile of branches, Fennekin hopped off his lap, walked up to them, and started munching on one of the smaller twigs.   
  
"K-ken..."  
  
She almost spat them out and struggled to continue. She clearly didn't like the twigs being wet.   
  
"Fen-!"  
  
After she finished eating, he felt heat emanate from her fluffy red ears.   
  
"-nekin!"

Concentrating that energy at her mouth, she let out a little yelp before spiting a small flame that resembles sparks at the branches. Lighting a fire that lit the cave and radiated warmth.  
  
"Good girl, that was great!"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
Lasin couldn't help but let out a little chuckle seeing the smug expression she had, proud of her flames.  
  
Still feeling cold, he took off his clothes, placing them close enough to the fire to be dry by morning.   
  
With a soft smile, Lasin tapped his leg, inviting Fennekin to return.  
  
"Fen!"  
  
She nuzzled up against his naked body and started to lick him.  
  
"That tickles, haha. What is it you need something?"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
"You want to thank me for saving you?"  
  
"Fen!"  
  
Lasin was pleasantly surprised by how well he could understand Fennekin. His ability to understand Pokemon was based on their bond, so he was already sure they shared great chemistry.   
  
"Well, don't worry about anything—your my responsibility now. I will take care of you from now on, and we can travel together... Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Fen! Fennekin!!! Fen!"  
  
"Haha, calm down, ok, ok, I'll pat your head. Calm down."  
  
Fennekin jumped into his arms and began to lick his face, playfully with joy. After a minute of this, she pauses and then looks him straight in the eyes before speaking.   
  
"Fen? Fen?"  
  
"You're happy, but you still really want to thank me?"  
  
"Fen!"  
  
Her enchanting bright eyes and vulpine fur that glowed looked incredibly cute. It was clear with just a look that she was no ordinary Pokémon. Everything about her memorized him.  
  
While Lasin was distracted, Fennekin noticed his exposed member and took a closer look with a curious expression, breathing warm air onto it.   
  
Noticing her gaze, he had an interesting idea.  
  
"Alright, you can thank me if you want but if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me, and we can stop. Alright?"  
  
"Fen!"  
  
"Fennekin, you see this?"  
  
He held his dick and pointed it at her letting her take a good look.   
  
"Fen?"  
  
"You see, this is called a dick. I want you to lick it gently, alright."  
  
"Fen?… Fen!"  
  
She was confused as to why, but as she stared at his dick, she felt allured by its scent.  
  
He rested down on his back next to the fire. He then felt the heat from Fennekins's soft little paws against his skin as she walked across his chest.   
  
Arriving before his dick, which began to slowly rise at her gaze.  
  
His dick's real size is 9 inches in length and, but one of the many wishes he asked for was size control. So he locked the max size at 5 inches and decreased the girth (For now) so Fennekin doesn't get scared.  
  
Pushing her muzzle and nose against it, she took of few investigative licks around the base of his cock.   
  
"Fnnnn~."

Almost immediately, she became enchanted by its scent and taste and lightly purred. Licking the shaft with her soft velvety tongue, she started to lick from the balls all the way to the tip, lapping away it passionately as she savored the pre-cum.  
  
After a few minutes of her fervent licking, he felt his cock become achingly hard, seeking release.

"Good girl, how about you focus on the head, take it into your mouth, and avoid using your teeth? I promise I have a treat for you if you do this."  
  
Fennekins looks into his eyes with heavy breaths, and her curiosity got the better of her. Opening her muzzle, she sunk his cock into her mouth inch by inch. Her eyes widen as she takes his cock to the base.  
  
"G-good, just like that. Now move your head but don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Fennnnn~."  
  
Her grunts created a wave of pleasure, making his toes curl. Finally, she begins gently bobbing her head on his cock, closing her lips around as she sucks it passionately.   
  
She continues to suck his human cock with her delicate figure underneath him. In an attempt to milk him of his cum she speeds up, making his dick throb for release.   
  
"Fennekin, you did amazing here is your treat!"  
  
Lasin gently grabbed Fennekin's head and began to fuck her mouth, taking control.  
  
"Feeeheen~."  
  
She hums, taking his cock balls deep into her throat without resistance before finally, he unloads into her.  
  
"Here's your treat!"  
  
Cumming inside, he fils her mouth to the brim. Unable to take it all, some spill out and drench her paws.   
  
"F-fen"  
  
She hiccups lightly, feeling slightly bloated from the amount she swallowed. Still, the addicting taste makes her lick the cum off her paws euphorically.  
  
After she finished her meal, her tired eyes closed, and she returned to sleep. Holding her, Lasin remained naked and fell asleep with her in his arms, using his clothes to cover the stone cave floor.  
  
As he drifted into sleep, he thought about what the next day would have in store.  
  
Tomorrow would be the start of his adventure with Fennekin. He felt excited about what was to come and how his relationship with Fennekin would develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	3. Akira's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Lasins adventure with Fennekin begins. After an eventful day, what will happen at night?  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

Struggling to open his eyes, Lasin rubbed them gently, blinking a couple of times while studying the unfamiliar cave ceiling. Where was he?  
  
"Fen…"  
  
He then felt a gentle warmth from a small body cuddled against him, seeking his heat. He saw Fennekin sleeping peacefully by his side.

That's right, he was in the world of Pokémon… It was hard to believe, but this was reality. Looking at Fennekin, he knew he would have to wake her up soon but decided to give himself a few minutes to think first.

When he made his wishes with the Demon Goddess, he was very specific about what he wanted. If she didn't troll him, then he should be in the Kanto region, an iconic region in the series. 

Luckily when he made his wishes, he had good foresight, so he also asked for a map.

With a thought, a mini-map that only he could see popped out in front of him. Looking at the map, he noticed that most of it was grayed out, with only the district of Tojo being lit up. 

He is the red dot west of Pallet Town.   
  
When he chose the world of Pokémon, there was an immediate problem. Kanto's geography differed in the Anime and Games. So for a more realistic Kanto, it would have to be modified.  
  
This was the most logical version of Kanto. Getting from point A to B would take time, and Kanto would be like an actual country rather than a collection of villages, with sensible progression.  
  
Planning out his route, he decided to head up north, two-thirds of the way to Viridian City, to catch an extraordinary event that would occur tomorrow.  
  
He wanted to go to Pallet Town, but he decided to hold that off for a later date.  
  
Estimating how far he would have to travel in two days, he sighed before turning to Fennekin. She was the key to his survival and his only companion on this trip.  
  
Gently sitting up, his movements wake the small fox up from her slumber.

"Fe-en?"  
  
"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Fennn..."  
  
She pouted and jumped onto his lap, trying to go back to sleep. Seeing her cute face, he chuckled as he put on his shirt.   
  
"Haha, well, Fennekin, it's morning, so we need to get going. We have a long day ahead of us. I'll let you stay on my shoulder. How about that?  
  
"Fen... Fennn"  
  
She got up reluctantly, her drowsy eyes looked adorable, and she stretched her hind legs, leaning forward. Accidentally revealing herself, letting him catch a glimpse of the slit behind her fur, making him struggle to avert his eyes.  
  
He looked at her puffy ears and soft fluffy tail before saying the word **[** Analyze **]** in an attempt to distract himself.  
  
Immediately a holographic spreadsheet of Fennekin's stats showed up before him.  
  
Looking at her stats, he felt gratified that she was his Pokémon. Not only was she adorable, but she had incredible talent.  
  
Even though she was only at level one, he could only smile in appreciation after comparing her base stats to a typical Fennekin.  
  
In reality, Delphox, the final evolution of Fennekin, was kinda meh in battle. There were plenty of better options for combat.  
  
But he decided to change that. Fennekin's in this world were significantly better than their game counterparts, but she was even better.  
  
Fennekin's Special Attack and Speed stats were both significantly buffed, and its other stats also got good boosts. Along with the changes he made to its move pool, made Fennekin and its evolutions an excellent choice.  
  
With her perfect IVs (Individual Values), she would wreck most Pokémon with her genetic superiority. As for her EVs (Effort Values), one of his powers allowed him to allocate those as she "trained," so making her perfect was feasible.  
  
To top it all off, moves in this world were learned by the Pokémon's comprehension. The level was not a requirement to learn a move. It only makes it easier. So not all Pokémon of the same species will learn the same moves. In regards to that, his Fennekin was a top tier talent.  
  
But first, he would need to level her up, or her talent would go to waste.  
  
As he looked into her bright amber eyes, Lasin was memorized for a moment before remembering a critical detail.  
  
"I forgot to name you, didn't I? Well, Fennekin, do you want a name?"  
  
"Fen-Fen!!"  
  
Fennekin shook her head up and down excitedly while looking at him.   
  
"Ok, let me think… hmmm."  
  
He put a hand on his chin, contemplating a good name. For such a cute fox, she deserved a beautiful name. Looking into her large bright eyes, he suddenly had a name come to him.  
  
"How about... Akira, like it? It means bright or the light of the sun."  
  
"Fen!"  
  
Jumping into his chest, he hastily caught her. He smiled and patted Akira's head, glad that she liked the name.  
  
"Alright, Akira lets go, we have a long day ahead of us, but first, I must ask are you willing to be my Pokemon. I want to become the world's strongest and travel this world, and that means you will need to fight, are you willing."  
  
**"FENNEKIN!"**

"Haha, stop it tickles. Let's get going then Akira!"  
  
Lasin smiled and carried Akira out of the cave and into the forest. As he walked, she lazily observed her surroundings from his shoulder.  
  
Moving between the trees, he sees all kinds of Pokémon all around him.  
  
He also saw animals. Yes, he made sure normal animals also existed. Otherwise, eating Pokémon would be the only source of meat, and he didn't want to have to go vegan.   
  
Thinking about food, he couldn't help but feel hungry. He would have to hope Akira could snipe some prey later.  
  
Walking through the thick grass, he daydreamed about his past, checking the map occasionally to make sure he was going the right way.  
  
He could afford to have these stray thoughts for one reason. He made one wish in particular that he believed would save his life—heightened senses and instincts. So wild Pokémon could never catch him off guard.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, they were finally attacked. It was a band of five Rattata's. If he was correct, three of them are the same ones from yesterday.   
  
Such Pokémon usually mind their own business, but it seems Pokémon this far out are a bit more aggressive. Of course, he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Akira, are you ready?"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
Akira was scared of fighting before she met him, but with his presence, she felt secure, and the fact that they were taking away precious time she could spend with him made her angry.  
  
Hopping out of his arms, she growled at the rats. She was outnumbered, but Lasin was not worried. After all, a few Rats can't beat a confident fox.  
  
"Akira, stay calm, and dodge their attacks. They can only use **[** Tackle **]** , so just jump to the side and **[** Scratch **]** them as they go by you."  
  
It was then that two Rattata's dashed at Akira, trying to **[** Tackle **]** her head-on just like he said.  
  
"FEN!"  
  
Just as he wanted, Akira avoided them but stayed at paw's length, allowing her to **[** Scratch **]** them as they passed by her. She repeated this a few times, and by the end, the uncoordinated group of Rattata's were unconscious on the ground.  
  
But they didn't bleed. In this world, health bars were a thing. When injured, unless it crosses a threshold, Pokémon wouldn't take real damage.  
  
So until their health drops to zero, they won't be susceptible to real injuries. This made pokémon deaths less common.   
  
As for Akira, instead of being tired, she felt exhilarated by the battle. It was fun and exciting for her, and she could even get some payback for yesterday.   
  
Lasin had to agree. It was amazing, even if it was an easy fight.  
  
"Good job Akira."   
  
He patted her head and gently caressed her fluffy cheeks.  
  
"Fen!"  
  
Checking Akira's level, he could see that it had risen from level 1 to 2. Growth was always the fastest at the beginning, so he expected as much. Raising the level would be much harder later on, so he had to be mentally prepared for slow growth.

* * *

While trekking through the forest, the rest of the day was spent fighting Rattata's and Pidgey's along the way. Lasin and Akira took only a few breaks to eat some food. She ate twigs while he ate fruits and berries he found along the way.   
  
Luckily his survival knowledge incorporated what was poisonous and what was not.  
  
While traveling, he sometimes had to avoid stronger Pokémon, which did show up occasionally. Hours later, and they had made their way a couple miles north.  
  
After all the fights, Akira reached level 5, learning how to shoot an **[** Ember **]**. She could now light a fire without the need for twigs. Shooting a proper fireball instead of a couple of sparks like before.  
  
As the sky darkened, Lasin realized a whole day passed in the blink of an eye.   
  
The satisfaction he got from the fights gave him a rush of dopamine, but looking at Akira's tired frame, he decided it was a good time to get some rest. He smiled and gently picked her up to look for a place to stay.  
  
Finding another cave, he noticed a couple of Zubats dangling from the ceiling.   
  
Entering another fight, Lasin and Akira managed to defeat them after a while.  
  
With the cave to themselves, they started a campfire and sat down.  
  
Using an **[** Ember **]** , she lights it up before he could say anything.  
  
"Good girl, here Akira, have some twigs."  
  
"Fen!"  
  
He handed over some of the best twigs he had found. While traveling with Akira, he noticed what kind of twigs she did and didn't like. At this point, he could proudly say he was an expert on twigs.  
  
While she munched on the ends of the twigs, Lasin roasted a bird, Akira sniped successfully with an Ember. It was a little scorched, but most of its meat was edible after cooking.  
  
After enjoying a decent meal, he took off his clothes and used them as padding.  
  
"Fennekin, Fenn?"  
  
"Oh, Akira, we're going to bed soon. Do you want to have some fun again?"  
  
Lasin knew it wasn't exactly right to do this, but he didn't care until it was consensual.   
  
"Fennekin"  
  
Akira looks down at his dick. Remembering its taste from yesterday, she rubbed her muzzle against his crotch and began licking his cock.   
  
Quickly it awakened from her constant licks from her small tongue. She wrapped her paws around his cock and let her saliva drip down his cock while wantonly giving it a flurry of licks.  
  
"Feeennnn~."  
  
Going into heat, Akira lets out an eager growl.

Soon Akira switches to blowing him, wrapping her lips around his cock and bobbing on it, trying to milk him of his cum. She loved making her Master happy and enjoyed improving her technique.

"That feels so good, Akira, but I think it's your turn to feel good. Don't you think so?"

He let out a mischievous smile and gently took his cock out of her mouth, making a popping sound as it left her mouth.

"Fen?"

Akira stared at his cock, wanting more, but before she could do anything, Lasin held her up gently, holding her up against his chest while feeling up her fur. 

Using his right hand, he prodded her slit with a finger. This naughty fox had shown her bits multiple times during the journey, so she needed to be taught a lesson.

With his right hand, he rubbed her slit, circling around it, introducing a new sensation to Akira.

"~Feeeennn~"

Akira began to purr in a low hum as he teased her clit. She soon got frustrated that he wouldn't go further; unable to take any more teasing, she begged for more.

"Feen~ Fennnnn!"

"Alright, alright, here you go."

Pushing a finger inside her folds. Her soft wet flesh squeezes and clenches around his fingertip, wrapping around the invading digit with ease.

"Fen!~"

Taking his fingers out, he took a taste and found it had a light spicy taste.

"Feeeen~"

After a minute of gently prodding her pussy with his fingers, he knew she was ready for the next step.

Akira's vulpine body heated up as she felt his gaze on her small cute ass that pointed towards him. She was dripping wet, and her face was blushing red. The heat emanating from her fluffy ears warms the entire cave.

"Akira, are you ready to experience something amazing?"

"Fennekin Fen~"

Her lustful whimpering excited him. Unable to hold himself back, he grabs her fluffy body from the center. Getting an excellent grip from both sides, as he lined his cock with her pink slit and prod gently.

Feeling the weight of his cock at her entrance, she impatiently started to gyrate her butt, trying to take his cock inside her.

"Are you ready? It may hurt at first, but I promise you will like it soon."

"Fennekin~"

Unable to hold back any longer, he thrusted into Akira. Sinking his cock into her tight pussy inch by inch till his balls rested against her fur.

Warm, gripping wetness clenched all-around his cock, Akira tightened further with small reflexive quivers as she adjusted to his size. 

"Fen~ Fen~ Fen~ Fen~"

Listening to Akira's lustful whimpering, he began to slide her back and forth on his cock, enjoying the sensation of fucking her petite body.

"FEEEEN!!!"

"F-fuck!"

As both of them drowned in sex, he shuddered in pleasure and decided to kick it up a notch. Adjusting his stance, he drove deeper into her cunt, rocking her entire body on his cock with every thrust. 

"FEEEHEEN!~ FENNN~ FEN~"

"Fen!~Fen!~Fen!~Fen!~Fen!~"

Akira's tongue flopped out as she took a fierce fucking, her body going limp and accepting the mind-blowing pleasure. As she was being used like a fleshlight, she moaned lustfully, and fluids drenched her backside as he picked up the pace creating a slapping sound with every smack against her fur. 

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

"Remember, Akira, your mine. You always will be mine! While we travel this world. I will fuck you and give you a world of pleasure whenever you want, so be obey me!"

"FENNEKINN!~"

Akira had already come multiple times, and the pleasure had driven her into a mad euphoria as she took his words as law. As he fucked her senselessly, she became a bitch in heat to his cock and saw him as her mate. Her only family and the only one who could make her feel this good, and she wanted to be marked.

"Akira, I am going to cum inside you, so take it!"

"F-fen!!!!~"

Lasin pounded Akira with heavy strokes before finally reaching his limit. Thrusting for one last time, Akiras foxy cunt tightened around his cock and tensed up as she accepted her load inside her.

**“~~FENNEKKIN!!!!!~~”**

Breathing heavily, Lasin and Akira were both utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure and stayed still. Taking his cock out, cum spilled between her spread legs and onto the cavern's floor.

Looking at her tired body, he placed her down. He had energy for a second round, but knowing Akira didn't, he put an end to this night.

Rubbing her soft fur lightly, they both fall asleep to the sound of fire crackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	4. I Choose You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot Armor isn't as thick as the kid remembered it.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

"Wake up, Akira"  
  
Lasin gently rocked Akira's Body, lulling her out of her deep sleep.  
  
"Fee..."  
  
"Sorry, but it's the morning. We better get going."  
  
"Fennekin…"  
  
Eventually, she woke up reluctantly. She struggled to walk straight from the intense night they had yesterday, so he ended up carrying her as usual.  
  
Leaving the cave, they come across a small stream, and Lasin decides they should get cleaned up. Stripping naked, he cleans Akira's fur. While cleaning her, she goes into heat again and starts purring.  
  
"Fennekin?~"  
  
"No, we need to clean you up. Today is a big day. We need to get there on time."  
  
"Fen?"  
  
She pouts and reaches over with her paws, grabbing his cock. Against his will, it ends up rising to attention.  
  
"Fine, but we need to do this quick."  
  
Lifting her small body, he ended up fucking her for a few minutes making a small commotion in the forest. Some nearby Pokémon watched in shock, but nothing ends up interrupting their fun, letting him release another thick load into his adorable fox.  
  
Putting his pants back on, he wipes the sweat off his face and sighs in relief. Luckily they were still far away from any towns, so no one should have seen them.  
  
"Fennekin~"  
  
"Oh shush now, we're going to be late. We have to get moving."  
  
Getting dressed, they both made their way north once again. After losing time from their heated session, he realized they were behind schedule, so they picked up the pace.

* * *

A few hours later, after defeating a wild Rattata at level 7, Akira leveled up to level 8. As Akira caught her breath, Lasin decided to check his map.

(Red dot is where he started, Blue dot is where he is)

Seeing as they still had a long way to go, he decided to not get into any more fights. He had to be near Viridian City, or he would miss a critical event.

"Hey, Akira, hop on, no more battles for now. Conserve your strength."

"Fen!"

She happily complied and hopped back onto his shoulder and licked his cheeks. He gently stroked her fur as he made his way through the forest. 

Following a dirt path through the forest, he traveled for most of the day at a steady pace. Fortunately, he was quite fit, so he took almost no breaks. He was starving, but he couldn't afford to waste any more time.

A few hours later, dark clouds encompassed the sky, and a heavy downpour descended onto the land. Following the rain came lightning and thunder, which struck the earth periodically at an intensifying rate.

*BOOOM!*

Akira felt frightened by the lightning strikes and cuddled into Lasins neck, seeking his warmth.

"It will be alright, relax."

He ran a hand down her fur and did his best to put her at ease as he fought against the raging gales.

"Fen."

As he made his way further north, the storm's intensity increased. A part of him feared the lightning as it was what killed him in his previous life. 

But having Akira by his side calmed him down. Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, well, at least not the same person or something. Anyways, he knew what was really going down.

Finally, leaving the thickets of the woods, he saw a shocking scene. Over the wide-open dirt road, the sky was packed with hundreds of Spearow's screaming out in rage.

On the dirt path, there was a battered Pikachu and a bike. In the front, a young boy stood there in defiance against the flock of angry Pokémon. The Spearows surrounded him, leaving no chance of escape, and were ready to strike at any moment.

"Spearows, do you know who I am! I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to become the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all!

You hear me!"

Witnessing this incredible sight, Akira looked at her Lasin. She couldn't see herself winning against that many enemies.

"No, we can't take on those numbers yet, don't worry, it will be alright."

They both watched in silence from the sides.

"Pikachu, get inside your Poké Ball. It's the only way!"

*BOOOM!*

"SPEAROW!!!"

"COME AND GET ME!!!"

Finally, lightning struck, and the Spearows had had enough and swooped down, eager to take his life.

But at that moment, the fallen Pikachu ran towards the boy and jumped off his shoulder. Struck by a bolt of lighting, it retaliated with incredible power!

**"PIKACHUUUUU!!!!!!!!"**

The area flashed white, and Lasin frantically jumped behind a tree, holding Akira in his arms.

"Fuck!"

"FEN!"

While he placed his head on hers, shielding her away from the blast. She buried herself into his chest, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. 

As the dust settled, they were shocked. Even from behind the trees, he felt the heat from the blast. How the fuck did he survive! Oh, right, plot armor.

As the sky cleared, Lasin looked at the aftermath. Spearow corpses were nowhere to be seen, and only the charred remains of a bike and injured boy and his Pikachu remained.

He was in critical condition. Being that close to the blast, he was on the verge of death, but he spoke proudly to his Pikachu even then.

Lasin was ready to help the kid, but then another incredible sound resounded through the land, capturing his attention.

As the clouds retreated and the sunlight beamed on the pair, a Pokemon bellowed out in the sky.

Majestically it flew over them all and into a shimmering rainbow before disappearing on the horizon.

Lasin watched in awe. Even though he had seen it coming, he was still stunned by the appearance of Ho-Oh.

Looking at the pair, he also noticed that Ash's injuries were a lot less severe than before.

"Good, he can't go dying on me yet."

Soon Ash and his Pikachu fell unconscious. Unlike in the Anime, Ash didn't have the strength to make his way to the Viridian PokéCenter.

"Fennekin!?"

Akira couldn't understand how the Pikachu had done that. She respected the boy for protecting Pikachu, but more importantly, she was awed by Pikachu's power, and her desire to get stronger grew.

"This isn't its real power that Pikachu cant shoot blasts like that whenever. Anyways, we have to get them to the PokéCenter quickly, ok."

"Fen"

Running up to the boy, Lasin picked up his lithe body in a princess carry.

Unconsciously he cradles Pikachu in his arms.

Urgently he begins running towards Viridian city at a steadfast pace, and Akira runs alongside him.

Checking the map, he knew he was nearly there. Luckily now that they were officially on Route 1, they could move faster, so it was only a matter of time.

(Red dot is where he started, Blue dot is where he is)

After fifteen minutes of running, he finally sees Viridian City. It was then that Ash began to regain consciousness.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?"  
  
Realizing he was being carried, his face went red, and he struggled to get free.  
  
"W-who are you? Let me go!"  
  
"Ahh, stay still. My name is Lasin. You were critically injured by that blast. Don't worry, I am taking you to Viridian cities PokéCenter."  
  
"Wait, what? Pikachu, where is Pika... Oh."  
  
The boy noticed Pikachu was in his arms and sighed in relief. But when he saw Pikachu's weak and ragged breaths, he was overcome with worry. Any embarrassment he had from being carried was thrown away.  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum. Thank you for helping us. Please get us to the PokéCenter Pikachu is really hurt!"  
  
"No problem, we will be there soon."  
  
It was then they finally entered the outskirts of Viridian city, running across the paved road. It was also when a public emergency message was being delivered over a loudspeaker.  
  
[Attention citizens of Viridian City, Attention citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible Pokémon thieves in our area. Be on the lookout for suspicious strangers, repeat be on the lookout for suspicious strangers.]  
  
"Ah, shit."  
  
He had totally forgotten about this with everything going on. He could go around, but it would take too long, so he ran headfirst, hoping he wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Hey, you! Where do you think you're going."  
  
Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, and Officer Jenny came out and blocked their path, glaring at them with scrutiny. Noticing the conditions of their Pokémon, her suspicions rose, and she looked as if she was already going to bring out the handcuffs.  
  
Officer Jenny was a bit distracted by Lasins looks but shook her head a little and focused.  
  
"What are you doing holding that boy, and why are your Pokémon not in their Poké Balls."  
  
"Officer Jenny, I found this boy unconscious on Route 1 with his Pokémon, so I carried him here for treatment. We need to get to the PokéCenter as soon as possible."  
  
"Is he telling the truth?"  
  
Officer Jenny looked at Ash and asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, he is! Can we get going now?"  
  
Ash looked restless as he didn't like being carried and was worried about Pikachu's health.  
  
"Of course, but first, can I see your IDs?"  
  
"ID? Uhh, I don't have any. I just came from Pallet and-"  
  
"Ash, it's your Pokédex, in your pocket."  
  
Lasin says, unwilling to waste any more time with this farce.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah! yes, this it!"  
  
Officer Jenny took his Pokédex and, after dramatically confirming it's real, she looks at Lasin and asks him the question he dreaded.  
  
"Ok, and you, your ID?"  
  
She takes a curious look at Akira, hiding behind Lasins leg, then back at him.  
  
"Ahh, about that, well, I don't have one yet."  
  
"What?! But then you can't have a Pokémon in your possession without a license."  
  
"You see, I haven't caught her yet. I met her in the wild and treated her, and we have been together for a while. Isn't that right, Akira."  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
She snuggles up against his leg, making even Officer Jenny's stern expression crack at how cute she was.  
  
"Anyways, I'll register later. For now, we have to get the PokéCenter."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you stole her, so I'll let you off for now. Anyways I'll take you guys to the PokéCenter, so hop on!"  
  
"Thank you!"

Getting on her motorcycle, Lasin sits behind Officer Jenny and holds onto her waist, which makes her squirm for a second. In the attached sidecar, Ash has his Pikachu. As for Akira, she was nestled in Lasins lap tightly.  
  
"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell."  
  
Officer Jenny said before hitting the gas, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.  
  
"Wooooow," Ash yells.

* * *

Driving at full speed among traffic, Lasin was utterly shocked that someone with such reckless driving was an officer. As they raced through the streets of Viridian, they caught the attention of numerous pedestrians.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash became incredibly worried as Pikachu's condition deteriorated.  
  
Luckily the PokéCenter was on the southern side of the city, so it only took a few more minutes to reach the PokéCenter at that speed.  
  
Arriving near the PokéCenter, it was much bigger than Lasin remembered it, with its own unique design.  
  
"There it is!" (Officer Jenny)   
  
"Pokémon Center? it's gigantic". (Ash)  
  
"Hold on, this is tricky!" (Officer Jenny)  
  
'Ah Fuck, ' Lasin thought as he braced himself.  
  
As he expected, she drove straight up to the PokéCenter, and the doors just barely opened in time as she drifted to the front desk. The bike stopped just inches away from the front desk.  
  
People inside the center shouted in shock as they made way for the bike.  
  
"We have a driveway, you know."   
  
Nurse Joy said in annoyance.  
  
"It's a Pokémon Emergency!"   
  
"Please help it!"   
  
"Looks like a Pikachu. We will do what we can. I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon, stat!"   
  
Nurse Joy got to work and efficiently commanded her staff, and soon a group of Chansey's had a stretcher ready.  
  
Holding the Pikachu gently, she put it on the stretcher and told Chansey to rush it to the critical care unit.  
  
As the Chansey's took Pikachu away, Ash held his arms out and looked distraught.  
  
Nurse Joy took a look at Ash then at Officer Jenny.  
  
"Who is he?"   
  
"He is Ash. He is the Pokémons Trainer."   
  
"And him?"   
  
Nurse Joy sight of Lasin, her gaze observing him carefully.  
  
"He helped this Trainer get here."   
  
Ash interrupted, unable to bear feeling so helpless.  
  
"If there's anything I can do, please just tell me."   
  
"You can be more responsible."   
  
Nurse Joy frowned and looked at Ash with disappointment before continuing.  
  
"If you want to become a Pokémon Trainer, you don't let your Pokémon fight until they're in this condition. It's irresponsible!"  
  
"But you don't know what happened!" 

Ash said, feeling wronged.  
  
"What's past is past. Now we have to heal your Pikachu."   
  
"W-what can I do."   
  
"Just leave everything to me."   
  
Nurse Joy gave a gentle smile, and Officer Jenny saluted Nurse Joy.  
  
"It's in your hand. I know you'll give the Pokémon excellent care."  
  
"You got here just in time."   
  
"That's my job! Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk!"  
  
'You just noticed?!' 

Lasin couldn't help but find this interaction so much weirder in person.  
  
"Next time, use the driveway~."   
  
"Eh-heh"  
  
Officer Jenny rubbed her head in embarrassment and left.  
  
"Ash, you'll have to wait here in the lobby."   
  
Nurse Joy's gaze lingered on Lasin one last time before she smiled and left to take care of Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, please be alright…"   
  
Lasin placed a hand and Ash's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"It'll be alright. Your Pikachu is in good hands, so let's sit down."  
  
"Ah, alright."   
  
Taking a seat next to each other, Ash looked up at Lasin.  
  
"Umm, thank you for helping Pikachu and me."   
  
"No problem. I couldn't just leave you there like that—right, Akira."  
  
"Fennekin."  
  
Akira jumped on his lap and took a nap. It was already night, so he let her and gently rubbed her fur, lulling her to sleep.  
  
"What Pokémon is that?"  
  
Ash asked with curiosity before taking out his Pokédex and pointing at Akira.  
  
[There is no data, Pokémon not identified.]  
  
In a robotic voice, Dexter answered Ash.  
  
"Huh, it's just like that other Pokémon."  
  
"If you're talking about Ho-Oh, then you're wrong. Akira is just not from the Kanto region. That Pokémon we saw was a Legendary Pokémon."  
  
"W-what? A Legendary?"  
  
"Yeah, you see that over there."  
  
Lasin pointed at a mural hanged on the wall showing carved pictures of Pokémon. Looking at the rightmost one, it was a drawing of Ho-Oh.  
  
"You saw it too?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a stunning scene."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Did you see what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw the end where you stood up for your Pikachu against a flock of Spearow."  
  
Ash looked down and looked disheartened. Usually, this is where he would call his mom, but Lasin decided to cheer him up in his own way instead.  
  
"Ash, don't worry, people make mistakes. You can still be a great Pokémon Trainer, so don't put yourself down."  
  
Ash looked up and nodded his head. While he still looked down, he looked considerably better than before.  
  
"Umm, how can I thank you for your help."  
  
Lasin had tons of plans for Ash in the future, but those were for later. For now, he just put Ash at ease and chatted with him.

The two spoke for a little while till suddenly, they heard a shout as someone barged into the PokéCenter.  
  
"Now I've got you!!!"  
  
Both of them turned around and saw a young orange-haired girl. She was panting in exhaustion. Her eyes locked onto Ash as she stormed her way over with the burnt bike on her back that Ash stole.

Lasin looked at her in surprise. How the hell did she get here so fast while holding that.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked innocently.  
  
"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser!  
  
This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon. Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the… Woah, ahh, Woah."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, she lost her balance and fell backward.  
  
From behind her, Lasin appeared and grabbed her by her shoulders, letting the bike fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He asked her considerately. Misty looked up at his face and was stunned. Taking a look at his attractive features, she completely forgot about her bike.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"   
  
"My name is Lasin. I saved Ash after he fell unconscious from the attack."  
  
"Umm, My name is Ash Ketchem from Pallet town."  
  
"My name is Misty."  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
Akira, who he left on the couch, woke up and ran up to him.  
  
Misty was charmed by the sight of Akira.  
  
"Wow! What a cute Pokémon!"  
  
Misty tried to pick Akira up, but she hid behind Lasins leg.  
  
"Sorry, she is Kinda shy around strangers."  
  
"Ah, no problem. I shouldn't have tried to pick her up."  
  
"Umm."  
  
Ash watches interrupts in confusion. Glancing at Ash, Misty's anger resurged.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"  
  
"I'll make up for it, I promise. But I can't do anything for your bike until…"  
  
"I don't want your lame excuses. I just want a new bike right now!"

"Calm down. Ash's Pikachu is in critical condition, so he can't do anything right now."  
  
Lasin stood between them and tried his best to appease her, making her feel embarrassed for acting up.  
  
*Ding*  
  
All three looked to the back watched as Nurse Joy and her Chansey pushed out Pikachu on a stretcher.  
  
"Pikachu, are you alright!"  
  
Both Ash and Misty ran to the stretcher.  
  
Looking at Pikachu, they could tell he was alright. Pikachu's breathing was now stable, and it was sleeping calmly with electrodes and wires strapped to it.  
  
"Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."  
  
"Thanks to the Pokémon Center!" Misty said with a proud smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." Ash lowered his head.  
  
"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash."  
  
Lasin didn't bother to listen to the rest of their conversation. Holding up Akira, he whispered something to her, and she nodded and shook off her sleepiness.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
It was then that the sirens went off blaring. While everyone else was confused, Lasin knew It was time for the debut of Team Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Writing the Dialogue is pain.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	5. Pokémon Emergency: Ticking Time Bomb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket has attacked Viridian Citys PokéCenter. If Lasin lets things run its course, they will die in a furious explosion.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
[Your Attention Please! Our Viridian City detectors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution.]  
  
*CLANG*  
  
Lasin and the rest all look up to see the glass ceiling shattering, raining down glass followed by two Poké Balls.  
  
"KOFFING! EKANS!"  
  
Two Pokémon were released, and immediately, chaos ensued. The Koffing emitted [Smog], reducing the visibility while the Ekans glared at their group menacingly.   
  
"What are, who are they?" Ash says in confusion.  
  
From the [Smog], three figures show themselves. As Lasin watches the scene unfold, he dreads what is to come. Were they really going to do such a silly routine?  
  
"Don't be frightened, little boy." (Jessie)  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves..." (James)  
  
"To protect the world from devastation..." (Jessie)  
  
"To unite all people within our nation..." (James)  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" (Jessie)  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..." (James)  
  
"Jessie, James"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" (Jessie)  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" (James)   
  
"Meowth! that's right!"   
  
'My god shut the fuck up' (Lasin)   
  
"What are you talking about?" (Ash)  
  
"He just doesn't get it does he." (Jessie)  
  
Jessie placed her hands on her hips and looked down on Ash.  
  
"How can I? You don't make any sense." (Ash)  
  
"Were here for the Pokémon." (James)  
  
James said with confidence while holding a rose.  
  
"You're not getting Pikachu!" (Ash)  
  
"Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat." (Jessie)  
  
"We seek only rare and valuable pokemon." (James)  
  
"You're wasting your time. This is a Center for weak and injured Pokémon."(Nurse Joy)  
  
"Well, that might be so, but I wouldn't be all that surprised if we find a few Pokémon gems among all the junk. (Jessie)  
  
"Hey you, what's that Pokémon behind you!" (Meowth)  
  
Meowth interrupts and points at Akira; she was snuggled behind Lasins leg.   
  
"Hmm, what kind of Pokémon is that?" (James)  
  
James leaned forwards and took a closer look.  
  
"Wait, I think I recognize it. It should be the starter Pokémon of the Kalos region, a Fennekin if I am correct. I am pretty sure it's a rare Pokémon!" (Meowth)  
  
Meowth smiled with greed as he stared at Akira. While Lasin held no respect for Meowth, he had to admit he studied up quite well.  
  
"Oh really, you there, give us your Pokémon or things will get nasty." (Jessie)  
  
Jessie said with confidence as if it was only expected that others fall in line.  
  
"Haha, sorry, but there are plenty of Pokémon in the world, so find your own." (Lasin)  
  
Looking at Team Rocket, Lasin found it hard to take their threats seriously take after watching them fail hundreds of times.  
  
"Well, don't say we didn't warn you then." (James)  
  
"Meowth! Then let's squash um!" (Meowth)  
  
"Koffing attack! Ekans Go!" (James, Jessie)  
  
"You guys leave. I'll hold them off!" (Lasin)

Akira jumps forward and growls at Team Rocket as Lasin orders them to leave.  
  
"But..." (Ash)  
  
"Go!" (Lasin)  
  
"Hah! Think they can escape! James, you capture this Pokémon. I'll capture the twerp and the rest of the Pokémon here. Meowth, come with me!" (Jessie)  
  
Jessie chases after Ash's group leaving Lasin and James as the only people in the lobby.  
  
"Koffing, use **[** Tackle **]**!"  
  
"Akira dodge!"  
  
To Lasin's surprise, the **[** Tackle **]** was aimed not at Akira but at him.  
  
Immediately jumping to the left, he doesn't let Koffing get anywhere near him as he couldn't afford to breathe in its poisonous gas.   
  
"FENNEKIN!"  
  
Akira growled and bared her fangs at Koffing, enraged that it dared to attack her Master in front of her.   
  
"Nice dodge, but do you really think you can keep it up?" 

James throws his rose to the side and gloats, confident in his victory.  
  
"Calm down, I'm alright. Anyways make sure to avoid its gas at all costs. You ready?"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
Lasin got serious and focused. Using his **[** Analysis **]** , he checked the Koffings level. It was level 12, which was above Akira's level 8, but he was confident that he could fill the gap with skill. He could also assume that Ekans and Meowth were around the same level.  
  
"Koffing, use **[** Smokescreen **]** , then follow with a **[** Tackle **]**!"  
  
"Koffing!"  
  
"Akira dodge to the left and use **[** Ember **]**."  
  
The exchange of attacks began, both Pokémon following the orders of their Trainers. While Akira did manage to dodge, she failed to land her **[** Ember **]** through the **[** Smokescreen **]**.   
  
Exchanges between Akira and Koffing continued, and while Akira did succeed in landing a few **[** Scratch **]** 's on Koffing, they didn't damage it much.  
  
He was afraid she would be inflicted with poison at this pace, and her stamina would dry up.  
  
While they fought, Jessie didn't remain idle. She chased after Ash and his group and was currently trying to reach the back where they kept all the Pokémon.  
  
If things kept going as they were like the Anime, Ash would resort to a Supercharged PikaPower explosion, which would result in the PokéCenter exploding!

Seeing how urgent the situation was, Lasin had to find a weakness. Looking at Koffings Pokédex entry, he found a glaring flaw.  
  
"Akira, make sure to pay attention to Koffings movements fire directly at where it expels its **[** Smog **]**!  
  
"Fennekin!"   
  
Akira had refined her movements through the battle and adjusted to Koffing's slow movements and predictable attacks.  
  
So when she saw Koffing prepare to shoot another blast of **[** Smog **]** , she jumped off the broken front desk and lit an **[** Ember **]** in her mouth. Finally, she fired it directly at Koffings protrusion.   
  
The mustard-colored gas reacted to the flame and ignited the Koffing on fire!  
  
"KOFIIIING!"  
  
"Koffing, how can this be!"   
  
James finally lost his composure, seeing his defeated Pokémon on the ground.   
  
"Ahhhh!!!"   
  
It was then, Ash appeared from the back, pushing a stretcher before crashing into Misty's broken bike. Following behind him was Jessie's Ekans.   
  
"Akira, don't let Ash do it! Coat yourself in your flames and use a **[** Tackle **]**!"  
  
"Fen-nekin!!!"   
  
Hearing the anxiety in your voice, she understood things were going south and following your commands. She charged at the unsuspecting Ekans at full power.   
  
Angry at them for disrupting her time with you (and her sleep), she began to enveloped herself in her own flames and used the attack **[** Fire charge **]**!"  
  
"E-ekans!!  
  
Ekans was thrown to the back wall and was knocked out in one blow. As Akira struggled to catch her breath from using a move above her level, Jessie and Meowth entered the room with shocked expressions.  
  
"James, did he defeat you?!" (Jessie)  
  
"Ah, well, yes, he did. His Pokémon is incredible." (James)  
  
*WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO*

Hearing the sound of police sirens approaching, they realized that Officer Jenny was nearly there. Team Rocket came to a swift agreement.  
  
"Meowth! We better leave. We can take his pokemon later!" (Meowth)  
  
"Grrr fine, but you, twerp, see this is the kind of Pokémon Team Rocket seeks, not your pathetic Pikachu, hahaha!" (Jessie)  
  
Jessie mocked Ash before returning Ekans to its Pokéball and climbing a rope with James. As quickly as they appeared, they vanished. Leaving the PokéCenter an utter mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I originally wrote this story a couple of years ago, but I gave up around here. Luckily my writing improved by a lot. It's still kinda bad though.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	6. Joys Recommendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to rest and get a good night's sleep... or is it?  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

Taking a deep breath, Lasin started to relax before suddenly the PokéCenter's doors were smashed open by a motorcycle.  
  
*SCHREEE!*

He took a few steps back, and the bike stopped just before him with Officer Jenny on it. Officer Jenny looked down at him with vigilance. Beside her, Growlithe barked, ready to strike at a moment's notice.  
  
"Groww!!!"  
  
"Calm down, please. He isn't the culprit!"   
  
"He didn't do it!" 

Both Nurse Joy and Misty arrive and stand up for Lasin.

Nurse Joy then begins to explain the situation to Officer Jenny, to Lasins relief. Officer Jenny nods in understanding and then orders her Growlithe to back down before approaching him.  
  
"Did you defeat the culprits? Can you describe what they looked like?"   
  
"It was Team Rocket. As for their pictures, you already got them, James and Jessie."   
  
"I see... Team Rocket has been quiet recently. I didn't think they would attempt such a big move. They deal extensively with the trafficking of rare Pokémon, so they normally don't bring so much attention to themselves. They hide in the shadows, making it hard to catch them. Only some of their member make such a large scene."  
  
Officer Jenny mumbled to herself and sighed before turning to Lasin.  
  
"Thank you for protecting the PokéCenter and its Pokémon. It would have been a disaster if anything had happened to them."  
  
"Don't thank me, they wanted Akira, so I had to fight. It's fine."  
  
Being modest was definitely the right move, seeing as both of the ladies began smiling at his response.  
  
"Ah, I never got your name, young man?"   
  
"Lasin"  
  
"Ok, I have to seriously thank you for all this, but I am going to have to report this incident to HQ, so I need your ID."  
  
Lasin looked at her awkwardly and shook his head. 

There were a couple forms of ID, a Pokémon license given by Pokémon training schools or Pokédex's, which are provided by professors. Either are necessary to legally own a pokemon for battle purposes.   
  
There were exceptions to this rule, depending on your occupation. Otherwise, most people just held standard IDs issued by their region's local government. They could only have Pokémon as pets.  
  
As for the government, it was independent of the Pokémon League, but they did work together. The Police force was run by the local governments, and the PokéCenters were run by the League.   
  
As for the government, in short, it was managed by the UPG. Or United Pokemon Government, but this currently irrelevant to his circumstances.  
  
"If you don't have an ID, I am afraid I will have to take you with me to the station. It's just the rules, I'm afraid."  
  
"Jenny, I will be offering Lasin my personal Recommendation."   
  
Nurse Joy spoke up and stared into Lasins navy blue eyes with a soft expression before returning to Officer Jenny.  
  
"What, Seriously? Are you sure, Lauren!? You only have a Recommendation!"  
  
Officer Jenny turned to look at Nurse Joy in shock, unsure if she could believe her own ears.

Meanwhile, Lasin and the rest tilted their heads in confusion.  
  
"Officer Jenny, don't use my first name, or I'll use yours, and yes, I am sure. It's the least I can do, considering he saved my PokéCenter. Also, I would like to offer you all rooms for the night. It's quite late, don't you think."

Looking at a clock on the wall, he noticed it was really late. Staying the night here would probably be for the best, considering they hadn't taken a shower in days, and he didn't have a penny to his name.  
  
"Nurse Joy, I'll take you up on that offer."   
  
"Well, alright, Nurse Joy, if that's what you want, then I'll take care of the reports."  
  
Officer Jenny sighed, thinking about how much paperwork she would have to deal with, and then turned to you.  
  
"Lasin, I'll get you registered tomorrow. If Nurse Joy is vouching for you, it should be a smooth process."  
  
"That sounds good, thanks."  
  
After that, Officer Jenny saluted Lasin, then hopped back on her bike with her Growlithe, and zoomed out, leaving a trail of dust, making you all cough a bit.  
  
"Impressive! You took both of them on."   
  
Misty looked up at Lasin with stars in her eyes.  
  
"It's all thanks to Akira."   
  
He gently ran his hand through her fur as she slept in his arms. He was so proud of her. She deserved the rest after all she had been through.  
  
"Pika Pika"  
  
"Ah! Pikachu, are you alright!" 

Ash looked at Pikachu, who had awakened.  
  
"Hmm, Pikachu is a little tired but should be completely recovered by tomorrow. Ash, you go get some sleep. You two as well, alright, here I'll take you to your rooms."  
  
The three of them nodded their heads and followed Nurse Joy to the second floor, which was still entirely intact, unlike the first.   
  
"Here, this is your room, Lasin."  
  
Entering his room, he was neither impressed nor disappointed. It was a small bedroom that fit all the basic needs with a small bathroom.

Most PokéCenters do double as inns to make some profit to fund their finances. They didn't charge for their other services as the Joy family's motto was that Pokémon health care was a right, not a privilege.  
  
Of course, the PokéCenters rooms tend to be of lower quality, so many Trainers stay elsewhere.   
  
Taking a seat on the bed, Lasin lay Akira down and looked at Nurse Joy, but before she left, she whispered something into his ears.  
  
"I have to talk to you tonight, so please wait just a little longer."  
  
Lasin was surprised and excited about what kind of talk she meant. Still cooling his head, he decided to not make any assumptions until it was clear.   
  
Letting Akira sleep, he decided to take a nice warm shower. Taking off his clothes, he exposed his lean fit body before entering the shower. Allowing the warm water to run down his weary body. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.  
  
What was a Recommendation? As far as he knew for the setting, Nurse Joys were considered League workers, and the Joy family had a lot of power. They managed the health care system with branches worldwide, so a Recommendation from one of them couldn't be average. Still, he didn't have any idea what it entailed.   
  
*Clink*  
  
The bathroom door swung open. With his eyes still closed, you heard a seductive voice in his right ear, along with a soft sensation pressed against his back. His muscles tense up, and his eyes opened wide.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me~."  
  
"N-nurse Joy?"

"I still need to talk with you. I think here will do."

His brain took a moment to process what was happening before responding.

"I don't mind at all, Nurse Joy, go ahead."

He said with his back turned against her.

"A-heh, well Lasin, do you know what a Recommendation from a Joy means?"

"Not at all."

"Hmm, well, I'll tell you about them in detail later, but for now, in short, It means I see you as my partner, and I am backing you."  
  
"Partner?"

"Yes, well, you see, we Joys traditionally don't have time to get married and have kids, but the next generation of our family must be born. Usually, we just get engaged by our family. But some Joys with incredible achievements get Recommendations."

"Wait, then that's really important! But we only just met. Why me?"

Lasin was confused about the why, but he wasn't complaining!

"I have many reasons but most of all, intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Standing out when you have such a large family can be complicated, so our spouses are the only way of competing amongst each other. And I can see great things in your future."

"Really?"

"Forget about that. For now, let's see what we have down here."

Before he could say anything, he felt Nurse Joy's hand wrap around his cock. Her seductive voice and massive tits, which were pressed against his back, had long since brought his member to attention and was standing at a full 9 inches.   
  
"Wow, what a nice cock… I have only seen them in textbooks, but wow, they can get this big..."  
  
He heard her swallow her saliva next to his ears, arousing him. She then slowly jacked him off and teased him relentlessly by whispering suggestive words into his ears. At the same time, her other hand massaged his balls.  
  
"You like that, don't you? You're going to cum all over the floor, right, hehe, arent you?"  
  
He couldn't believe his own ears. This was the same innocent and pure Nurse Joy from before.  
  
He groaned in pleasure but held on. Unable to stand being in such a submissive position, he repositions himself to be facing her and goes on the attack. Fondling her tits and looking her right in the eyes before going in for a kiss.  
  
Her eyes go wide, but instead of retaliating, she accepted his advances, and they both started a long session in each other embrace. When they finally released each other, they both had heavy breaths and had a string of saliva connecting their lips.  
  
"L-lets take this to my room... Ha… are you ready for a long night?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Lasin grinned and followed her to her room with one hand on her thick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	7. Behind The Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ara Ara  
> ...  
> Edited

**(NURSE JOY POV)**

I have been managing the Viridian Citys PokéCenter for 12 years.  
At a young age, I learned that my life was set in stone the moment I was born a Joy. 

The Joy family is famous worldwide for producing the best Pokémon Doctors, and I followed that tradition. 

Born into the Kanto branch, I grew up in Viridian City with my mother. I assisted my mother from a young age spending my childhood amongst Pokémon. Occasionally she took me to the family home where I would meet my relatives.

We all loved Pokémon. They were adorable and unique beings that deserved our respect. Since I was a child, I aspired to be like my mother.

When I turned eight, my Pokémon health studies began. Like any Joy, I showcased exceptional talent in Pokémon Healthcare and graduated from medical school at 18.

Returning home to Viridian City, I took my mother's place, and she retired. Just like my mother did, I managed the PokéCenter carefully.

Hiring staff to keep the PokéCenter clean. Managing the budget and equipment and ensuring that no Pokémon leaves the PokéCenter without a smile.

I made my dream come true and became a successful Nurse Joy, but... I felt lonely. 

Every day I was surrounded by Pokémon, but I felt something was missing. As time went on, I found that my enthusiasm for the job was dwindling. But even so, I kept a smile on and continued to work, burrowing my feeling deep inside myself. 

* * *

"I want something to change."

"Why not get married? It's been a while since you took over the PokéCenter. Why haven't you gotten married yet Joy?"

"Marriage... I don't have time to meet anyone. I have too many responsibilities on my hands.

"Actually, who do Joys marry? I don't think I ever met your father."

"Jenny, we Joys don't have a good track record with love. Our jobs preoccupy our lives, so we usually end up getting divorced. My father was the same, so I never met him."

"As for how we marry... Most of the time, it's just arranged by the main family. For some of us, they give Recommendations."

"Recommendations?"

"It's basically a contract. If we find a man we take a liking towards, we can give them our Recommendation. If he accepts, he will be responsible for siring our kids."

"In exchange, he will get some perks and benefits as well as the backing from the Joy family."

"How often are these given out?"

"Seldom, I received my Recommendation for a discovery I made in the treatment to grass type pokemon I made while still in Uni. 

"You going to use it?"

"Haha, the only men I am in contact with regularly are Trainers, and I haven't met even one that catches my eye. Most of them are just children. Do you think I am a shotacon?"

"Well, it's true we don't have many older Trainers here, huh."

"Thats just how it is."

Sighing deeply, I take a sip of tea.

* * *

It was another typical day. Officer Jenny barged in on her Motorcycle, leaving another patient before leaving. Taking the Pikachu from its Trainer, I looked at the little kid and reprimanded him for his terrible treatment.

It was then that I saw him for the first time.

Patting the head of the small Fennekin, a Pokémon not native to Kanto, he had a gentle smile on his face. Taking a look at him, I couldn't help but stare. 

Remembering I had a job to do, I took the Pikachu and gave it treatment. Afterward, I was in the process of returning the Pikachu to his trainer when it happened.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
[Your Attention Please! Our Viridian city detectors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution.]

*CLANG*

What happened next was just chaos. Seeing Pokémon thieves attacking the center, I began to panic. There were coincidently, almost no trainers here this late.

I didn't know how to fight, and there was plenty of sick and injured Pokémon still waiting to be taken care of. 

Looking at the events that unfolded, I felt incredibly grateful towards that young man. 

When Team Rocket attacked, he stayed behind. Looking at those wide   
broad shoulders and confident expression, I felt my panic dissipate, and I was able to transport the Pokémon out in time.

When I returned to the lobby, I was shocked to see Team Rocket escaping in a hurry. 

Looking into his dark black eyes, I felt something in me tug gently inside me. I had never felt this way before. Looking at him, I felt a sense of clarity I had never felt before, and the sensation was almost addicting.  
Everything about him attracted me.

When Officer Jenny asked him for his ID, and he gave no answer, I knew it was my chance. I could have him. He was the change, the one who could add flavor to my life.

So I didn't hesitate to offer my Recommendation, it was well worth it if I could have him. 

Taking the young man and his party to their rooms, I was about to leave when suddenly I had a bold idea.

"I have to talk to you about later, so please wait just a little longer."

Whispering that into his ears, I felt my body shudder in pleasure, seeing his dumbstruck expression. I couldn't wait to come back.

Later that night, after dealing with some issues, I went to his room. Using my keys, I unlocked his door but found no one on the bed except his Fennekin. 

I think he called her Akira?

Hearing the sound of running water, I looked to the bathroom.

Feeling my body heat up with a rising sense of excitement, I took off my uniform and opened the bathroom door.  
  
He was going to be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Should I write more of these POV chapters? I have a lot of them planned.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	8. True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a hot steamy night with Nurse Joy.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

Making his way through the dark hallways of the PokéCenter at night, Lasins eyes were locked on the woman leading him. His hands sinking into the meaty flesh of Nurse Joy's ass underneath her uniform.   
  
They were both still wet from the shower and left a trail as they made their way to her room.   
  
"This is it."  
  
Leading him into a spacious room, he took a look around. It was red-white themed and had dim lights that set the mood.   
  
But his attention was not focused on the decor but instead stolen by the beautiful lady at his side. Taking his hands off her ass, she grabbed his finger and licked it, making slurping sounds as she sucked it.  
  
"Woh..."  
  
"Hmm, want to see more?"  
  
Grinning at his response, she started stripping off her nurse uniform, revealing her massive tits and ass, which his hands still remembered.   
  
How could such a hot woman not have hundreds of admirers? They didn't have any idea what they were missing out on.

Before he had a chance to fully appreciate her, Nurse Joy grabbed his head and looked straight into his eyes like a snake that caught its prey.  
  
"Lasin, you're going to be mine."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
Looking into her eyes and seeing her striking smile, he started to realize something was not right. She looked crazed with obsession, and before he could say anything, she leaned forward and took his lips with her own.  
  
His eyes widen in shock. Caught off guard, and tried to move away, but she denied him, wrapping her arms around him, keeping their bodies stuck together.  
  
Unwilling to be on the losing end, he stuck his tongue into her mouth and returned her kiss passionately.   
  
"Mmmm~."   
  
A moan escaped her mouth, and Nurse Joy closes her eyes involuntarily as she lost herself.  
  
Their tongues intertwined, and realizing that he had taken control, she wrestles back for it by pushing him onto her queen-sized bed.   
  
Pinning him to the bed, a thread of saliva connected there lips to hers as she stared into your eyes, her heavy breaths tickling his neck.   
  
She started to feel his body with her hands, from his chest to his neck, experimenting with his body felt as if she owned him.  
  
Her excitement began to cloud her judgment, and she took his cock out of his pants.  
  
Wrapping both of her hands around it, she started to pump his cock as she straddled his chest. Feeling her meaty ass pressed against his skin and her soft hand around his cock, he clenched his teeth.  
  
"Waa.. this is really nice... Will this fit inside? Hehehe"  
  
Unable to stand being in a passive position, his hands moved on their own. Latching onto Nurse Joy's big tits and played with them intensifying Nurse Joy's lust even further.  
  
"Nurse Joy, if you want to play with my cock, how about you take a closer look."  
  
"Huh"  
  
Standing up, he pushed Nurse Joy off his body, making her stumble backward, but with one hand, he grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Using his other hand, he moved it between her legs.  
  
Nurse Joy tried to close her legs, but his strength was greater, and as his hands touched her wet cave, she felt her body shudder in pleasure.  
  
Fingering her pussy, her vision turned black, and her body trembled as she orgasmed before losing her strength, making her fall to the ground on her knees   
  
"Alright, Nurse Joy, I can see you want to be in control but, I won't be yours. No, you will be mine. So my first order is to get to work and suck my cock."  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
Her eyes were glazed with lust. She lost all resistance and went down on his cock.  
  
Sucking his cock with extreme fervor, she deep throats his cock, taking it three fourths the way before gagging.  
  
"All the way."  
  
Grabbing her pink hair, he pushed the rest of his length inside, enjoying the mouth pussy wrapped around his cock.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm Mhhhh~"  
  
Bobbing her head between his legs, she got addicted to the taste of his pre-cum, doing everything she could to milk more of it out.  
  
After sucking his cock for another three minutes, her jaws ached, but finally, Lasin reached his limit. Grabbing her head, he choked her on his cock and, in multiple spurts, let out his load.  
  
Nurse Joy moaned in bliss as she accepted his cum savoring its taste before swallowing every drop.  
  
Taking his cock out, he looked at Nurse Joy with confidence and desire. With her head tilted to the side, she breathed heavy breaths with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Nurse Joy, what do you really want?"  
  
"I- want your cock.."  
  
"No, You want me to fuck you, to be my toy. Don't you, you're a horny Nurse, aren't you."  
  
"I-I, I don't, I am n-"  
  
"Admit it."  
  
He lifted her body off the ground and pinned her to the bed in a missionary position. He then placed his cock right before her entrance, which was completely wet in anticipation.  
  
"Admit it, and I will fuck your brains out right now."  
  
Gyrating her hips against your cock she tried to get it inside her. She couldn't stand the itch. She craved it.  
  
"Yes, I am yours. Please just fuck me!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Thrusting inside Nurse Joy in one smooth motion, her moist wall sucked his member inside and made him groan in delight.   
  
"AHH!! This is so much better... Ahhh!!"  
  
Giving her just a second to accommodate his member, He then started to piston inside her, filling Nurse Joy with his cock with every thrust.  
  
Pinning her arms to the bed, he fucked her silly. Her face made a lewd expression as she submitting everything to him.  
  
"What's your name!"  
  
"Ahhh! Hmmm! L-lauren Ahhh! Y-yes! Fuck me harder, right there!"  
  
"Lauren, You're mine, not the other way around. Just remember that!"  
  
Fucking her into the bed, it shook with every violent thrust. Her massive tits bounced as you fucked her faster.  
  
"No, Ahhh! I'm cumming!!!"  
  
Lauren came first, orgasming for the second time that night.  
  
After fucking her for a few 20 minutes, he finally could not endure the sweet sensation and bust a load inside her womb, filling her to the brim.  
  
"AHHH! YES!! CUM INSIDE ME! BREED ME!!!"  
  
"You're really a horny slut, huh."  
  
"Yes.. yes, Your slut, yours~."  
  
Taking his cock out, he appreciated the sight before him. The pure hardworking Nurse Joy had cum spilling out of her tight pussy.  
  
Smirking, he lifted her limp body up and put her on her stomach before smacking her juicy ass.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"AHHHN~"  
  
"You really are a masochist, huh ready for round two?"  
  
"R-round two?!"  
  
Fulfilling his sadistic desires, he spread her ass cheeks wide and returned his cock to her hole. He then continued fucking her violently into the bedsheets, his balls smacking against her ass with every thrust.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*  
  
Pounding away at Nurse Joy for the rest of the night, he fucked her in multiple positions driving her mad with pleasure in the process.  
  
Finally, she fell unconscious from the excess pleasure after the third round.  
  
Falling onto Nurse Joy's bed, Lasins body unwinded in comfort, feeling her body against his.  
  
His eyes shut, and he finally got some rest after such a hectic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Brock, As one of my favorite characters in the Show, I don't know what to do. Should I just not make him join, or should I dare to change his gender and make a female version of him? IDK.  
> -Ok, in the anime, the fourth gym to challenge is Lt Surge in Vermilion City, but... Vermilion City is past Saffron City for my map. Should I just change the order of these gyms?  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Edit - I Know the answers to my questions.


	9. Dark Dreams Are Followed By Many Creams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Omens are sometimes followed by Great Fortunes  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

An inferno of flames engulfed the lands. The battle cries of Pokémon were accompanied by the final shrieks of many others.   
  
Blasts and explosions of many elements that could destroy mountains occurred at regular intervals.   
  
From above, Lasin witnessed this tumultuous scene. Whether it was the air or land, Pokémon fought for their lives, raining blood onto the ground.   
  
Armies of Pokémon kept at it, ripping each other to shreds. Even in such a dangerous battle, humans entering the fray, killing each other without mercy. Pokémon that fell were trampled by their allies and those who won fought to their final breath.  
  
The nonsensical slaughter of both humans and Pokémon never ended. Mountains of Pokémon corpses were created by Pokémon of all shapes and sizes, some he had never even seen before.  
  
Such a brutal scene warped his view on the world of Pokémon, and he just watched from above in silence.  
  
When he chose the world of Pokémon, he only wanted to have fun. To explore, but what if he had to participate in something like this? Could he do it? Did that Demon Goddess really grant his wishes for free?   
  
"Fenn-"  
  
He felt something rubbing against his chest, and in irritation, he waved his hands.   
  
"-ekin!"  
  
The battlefield began to warp as he opened his eyes before vanishing entirely.  
  
"FENNEKIN!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"FE-NE-KIN!"  
  
Sitting up, he was blinded by the morning sunlight seeping through the window. As his eyes adjusted, he looked below and saw Akira glaring at him while growling.  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
"Ah, um, Akira, what are you doing here."  
  
"Fen-Fen."  
  
Akira gazed at him with suspicion. When she woke up alone on the bed, she panicked, thinking he had left her, but after tracking him down, she found him sleeping in another woman's bed with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Ah, well…"  
  
Looking to his side, he found himself alone on the bed. Nurse Joy must have left to take care of her duties. Thankfully, or else who knew what Akira would do.  
  
"Akira, sorry, I know It looks bad, but I promise I love you. Just calm down. We can talk about this later."  
  
"Fenn..."  
  
Her ears drooped slightly at his response, but she obeyed, letting him free.

*Sigh*  
  
Lasin didn't know what to do about this, but anyway, he had higher priorities. He could just trouble future him to deal with her jealousy. 

Getting out of bed, he made his way to the showers. He thought about the terrible dream he had, but unable to come to any conclusion, he stopped bothering.

*Pah*

He hit his face with both his palms waking himself up. He had to remember this was not Earth; he couldn't slack off as he did then.

Leaving the shower, he got dressed in clean clothes, which Nurse Joy was kind enough to prepare for him.  
  
Returning to the first floor, he was surprised to see it was in perfect condition. Walking to the front desk instead of Nurse Joy, he found a girl who appeared to be around his age (18) with coffee-colored hair and thick square glasses.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, do you know where Nurse Joy is?"  
  
"Ah, you must be Lasin. I work here part-time. Nurse Joy told me to give you a message."  
  
"What did she say."  
  
"She said that you should head over to the police station so the Recommendation process can be completed and to be there by noon."  
  
"Well, kinda vague, but ok."  
  
He made his way for the door, but before he could leave, Ash came running down the stairs with his Pikachu by his side.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Oh, It's you, Ash. What is it."  
  
"Umm, Since you saved Pikachu and me, I was wondering if you would mind traveling with me. I think you're a pretty great trainer, so I think I could learn a lot from you!"   
  
'Well, I did beat most of the games in my first life, but I'm still a noob when it comes to real battles.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind at all."   
  
"Wait just a moment!"   
  
Running into the lobby, a petite orange-haired girl confronted them both. She looked at Lasin with fascination before then noticing Ash by his side and erupted into anger.  
  
"You kid, you need to pay for my bike!"   
  
"I-I promise I will pay for it when I get the money."   
  
"Yeah, right like I'll fall for that. You know what, I will follow you two and won't stop till I get a new bike!"   
  
"Wait, why?! I said I'll get you a new bike later!" 

"But I don't trust you, so I am coming!"  
  
"Sounds good to me. We can all go through Viridian Forest together." 

Lasin said with a disarming smile. He didn't mind the company in the least.  
  
"Why can't we challenge the Viridian gym?"   
  
"You idiot, the Viridian gym is special! Its Gym Leader is always changing, and it can only be challenged at the end of every year."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Pika?"

As enjoyable as it was to witness Misty bashing on Ash, Lasin knew he was short on time.  
  
"Ok, anyway, you two, I need to go get a Trainer license real quick. I should be back in a few hours, so just chill here, and I'll be back soon. Oh, and Akira, you stay here, ok."  
  
"Fen?"  
  
"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Lasin felt a bit sorry for this, but his intuition told him it was for the best.  
  
"Well, alright, I don't mind waiting."  
  
Misty looked at Akira with stars in her eyes, which made Akira back up.  
  
"Really, but I wanted to catch a Pokémon."   
  
"Shut up, Kid" 

* * *

Leaving them to argue by themselves, Lasin exited the building and made his way to the police station. Along the way, he took in the sights Viridian City had to offer.  
  
As one of the major cities of Kanto, it was quite populated. Viridian City didn't have a skyline and resembled a suburban area.

It was just a pleasant sunny day, which brought a smile to his face. An old man took the time to feed some bird Pokémon and children in the park played tag. People went about their business commuting to work.  
  
Eventually arriving at the station, Lasin walked toward the reception.  
  
"I am looking for Officer Jenny."  
  
"Oh, she told me someone would be arriving. Head over there. It's the third door on your right."  
  
Following the receptionist's directions, he reached the door and began opening it but stopped when he heard voices on the other side.  
  
"His dick was amazing!"  
  
"Joy, are you sure your ok? I thought you said you weren't interested in men."  
  
"I never said that! Anyways he is special!"  
  
"Wow, If Nurse Joy likes him so much, maybe I should have a taste myself, hahaha."  
  
"Yes, you should!"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"You should totally let him fuck you!"  
  
"What? Joy, are you serious!? Your acting really out of character. Don't you like him?"  
  
"Jenny, I know how sad you felt when you broke up with your boyfriend. Come on, try it, it's incredible!  
  
Enjoying where the conversation was going, Lasin decided to make his entrance. Opening the door wide, he interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Who is- oh, it's you, Lasin, just on time."  
  
Joy licked her lips and looked at him like he was a juicy slab of meat.  
  
"Joy, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, Jenny, ever since he fucked me last night, I have been craving it. Jenny, as my best friend, you need to experience it as well!"  
  
"Well, I don't mind, but only if Officer Jenny is up for it."  
  
He said while looking while staring at the indecisive Jenny. He almost burst out laughing. Joy really was incredible. She was actively going out of her way to give him more!  
  
"What the fuck… I, well, fine, fuck it, I haven't done it in a while as it is. He did save the center, so just once, I'll let him do it with me. Let's see if he is as good as you claimed."

"Yes! I love you darling!"

Nurse Joy leaped into Jenny's bosom and started to make out with her. Catching him off guard, he watched as Nurse Joy started stripping Jenny and herself naked.

Getting comfortable himself, he enjoyed the show, thankful he had left Akira behind.

Nurse Joy pinned Jenny to the ground and started to make out with her. Jenny was still stunned that her best friend would do this and tried to resist.

"S-stop, ahh, hmm, wait a second!"

Finally, separating from Nurse Joy, they both took a second to catch their breaths.  
  
Nurse Joy turned her head to look at Lasin, who had his cock out, and if he wasn't wrong, he was pretty sure she was drooling.  
  
"Look at that cock Jenny. See, that's what you're going to get fucked by."  
  
Skeptically she looked at Nurse Joy before turning around. Her eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of it.  
  
"Seriously, you took that inside you?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's incredible! Come on, we grew up together, right? I want you to try it!"  
  
Seeing her best friend's lewd smile, her curiosity got to her.  
  
Part of her feared what would happen if she took that, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like at the same time.  
  
"How about you two have a taste first."  
  
Lasin sat down on Officer Jenny's office chair and spread his legs, giving them a full view of his member.  
  
"I promise you'll love it!"  
  
Nurse Joy dragged Officer Jenny below and started to lick from the underside in long strokes.  
  
Watching her usually prude friend suck his cock, she felt her body heat up at the strange circumstance. Finally gave in to her curiosity and joined Joy and licked his cock from the left side.

Enjoying both of their tounges on his cock, he unwinded and leaned back. Once they both started alternating between deep throating, his cock throbbed, alerting both ladies of his imminent release.   
  
"Ahh, give it to me!"  
  
Joy ripped Jenny off his cock and pushed herself down, taking all his cum for herself.  
  
"Hey, I want some too!"  
  
"Hmm, hwere you gwo!"  
  
Joy opened her mouth, showing a mouthful of sticky cum.  
  
"I just want some, so don't do anything weird!"

Jenny said before taking Joy's lips. Wrestling his cum from her mouth using her tongue.  
  
Watching two older women fighting for his load was a sight for sore eyes and made him question if this was really happening.  
  
"Alright, are both of you ready to take my cock?"  
  
"Yes! Please fuck me and Jenny to your heart's content, oh but me first!"  
  
"Lasin, go ahead. Take Joy first. She is acting like such a slut, so a hard fucking should calm her down, but I can't let you go without having that cock inside me, so save some for me."

Unable to hold back any longer, Lasin pounced on them both. Bending both of them over Jenny's desk, and then shoving his cock back into Joy's wet folds before pounding her ruthlessly.  
  
"Yes, Welcome b-back, AHHHH ~ YESS! FUCK ME HARDER~."  
  
*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*  
  
Watching her best friend shouting vulgarities as she was fucked, she couldn't help be thankful she had soundproofed the office.   
  
While Joy got the fucking of her life, Jenny started to finger herself. She couldn't help but think about her ex-boyfriend and how he wasn't even a third of his size.  
  
After pounding Nurse Joy for a while, he lifted her leg and filled her with his spunk, overriding her brain with pleasure.  
  
"Wait, did you just cum inside? Joy, you could get pregnant?!"  
  
"Hah, hah... yes, I want his child ahhhaha~."  
  
"This is crazy... but damn, that's hot."  
  
Still having plenty of energy to go on, he took his cock out and placed it before Jenny's wet entrance. Turned her head and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Ready for the best fucking of your life?  
  
"Show me what you got it. Don't hold back, motherfucker!"  
  
Unwilling to back down, she challenged him, but almost immediately, she regretted saying that.

"You asked for it!"  
  
Piercing into Jennys pussy he mercilessly taught her a lesson. Hammering her violently into her own desk.  
  
"Ahhh, what is this, how th-f-fuck, how ... soo fucking hard!!! AHH! Slow down! Too much!"   
  
Unlike what she said, her body cooperated with his, her ass meeting his every thrust, looking for the best way to accept his massive cock.  
  
Savoring the feeling of her walls engulfing his cock, Lasin started to strike her weak spots inciting high-pitched moans out of Jenny.

"CUMMING AHHH!!!"  
  
Jenny's body spasmed as she orgasmed. She hadn't thought sex could feel this good before, and as much as she wanted a break, Lasin wasn't done and continued to pound her ass, making it ripple with slapping sounds with every thrust.  
  
*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*  
  
Nurse Joy finally regained herself and joined them, letting Lasin massage her tits while she muffled Jennys moans with her lips.  
  
"HMMMM!!!!!"  
  
Feeling the heat from his abdomen, he sped up his pistoning and grasped her ass, ready to unload inside.  
  
Without warning, he gave Jenny one final heavy thrust, hitting her uterus before cumming inside her filling her womb with his seed.  
  
Afterward, they both fell to the floor and looked up at him with burning gazes lost in their own lust.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue, we better get some business done."  
  
"Ahh- d-don't worry about that. I got it all done... Just sign the papers and Joy, and I will be yours, hehe. So let's do a bit more, please."  
  
"Hoh- really, well, then I should reward you."  
  
For the next two hours, Lasin alternated between fucking Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, filling the room with the stench of sex. 

* * *

"Alright, I really need to get going, you two, but I will return, and when I come back, I will make sure you're pregnant if you're not already."  
  
"You better. I don't think I could live without experiencing that again."  
  
Nurse Joy put a hand to her cheek and blushed, lost in the memories.  
  
"You really did become a slut, Joy."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You loved it just as much as I did."  
  
In response to Joy's shamelessness, Jenny looked away before handing him a couple of papers.  
  
"Ahh, whatever, just sign here."  
  
Reading the papers, he was surprised at how many benefits came with this Recommendation. After reading it twice, he signed it.  
  
"Alright, I'll send this to headquarters. Getting you a Trainer license should be simple. Go get your photo taken at the front."  
  
Leaving the office, he got his photo taken then returned as Jenny left.  
  
As Officer Jenny walked through the station, she attracted many stares.   
  
As the chief of Viridian Citys Police station, she was respected by many.   
So seeing her walk out of her office with a flushed face and awkward movements made everyone give her strange looks.

Minutes later, she returned with a small card in her hand.  
  
"Here, this is your Trainer license. Take care of it. I won't be able to get you a replacement if you lose it. You will have to update it when you get badges. I would have gotten you a Pokédex, but only professors can give those out."

(I Thought This was Cool. Probably Not)

"Thank you, I don't need a Pokédex anyway."  
  
Nurse Joy from the side then smiled at you then handed him a bag.  
  
"Here, take this, you can't go empty-handed, right? I put some Poké Balls and a couple Potions as well as some other useful things. So make sure to take care of yourself and your Pokémon, alright."  
  
Looking at her caring yet worried expression, he smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I have to return anyway for the Gym but rest assured, I'll be back regardless."  
  
"Ugh, she really did fall into your foul hands."  
  
"So did you, Jenny, or should I say... Tarissa~"  
  
"Y-you! Don't use my first name... and you! Get out of here! You had your fun. It's already late. Get going. You better be famous before returning!"  
  
"Alright, haha, see you two later."  
  
Giving them a complacent smile, Lasin left the station and ran back to the PokéCenter.  
  
"Really, he took advantage of us."  
  
"Jenny, you are such a tsundere."  
  
"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Could not think of a Good Chapter name...  
> -I Dont know who the Kanto Champion should be. -> (I understand now)  
> -I don't own any of the images I used.  
> -I got a Thousand Hits! Thanks for reading!


	10. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Viridian Forest with Ash and Misty. Lasin and the group are on thier way to Pewter City. On the way there, both Lasin and Ash will catch new Pokémon. Except Lasin will get an unexpected catch.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

"Look, it's Viridian Forest!"  
  
Taking the lead, Ash shouted with enthusiasm, with his Pikachu walking by his side.  
  
"So noisy."  
  
Misty complained as she walked by Lasin's side at a steady pace.  
  
Looking at the tall woodlands in the distance, Lasin noticed some signs on the way.  
  
[Caution! Viridian Forest ahead, home to many Bug Pokémon. Make sure to have plenty of Antidotes on hand before entering.]  
  
Taking a look inside the leather bag Nurse Joy gave him. He found 5 Poké Balls, 5 Regular Potions, 3 Antidotes, 3 Paralyze heals, a change of clothes, and one sleeping bag.  
  
Nurse Joy was really considerate to prepare all of this for him.  
  
Grinning to himself, he grabbed all of the contents, and with a thought, they vanished. Yep, Lasin had his own personal space/inventory. How the hell would he carry all the items he would collect on his journey otherwise.   
  
Come on, he was the kind of guy who collected every item and didn't use them ever, not even when fighting the final boss. Of course, that wouldn't be the case in this world.  
  
The backpack would still be great for hiding his power, so he kept on.  
  
Entering the woods, a gloomy ambiance was set on the party (Excluding Ash). Lasin looked at the cloudy sky and then to Akira, who sat on his shoulder in silence.  
  
"Ah, Lasin, what's wrong with Akira? She looks down."  
  
"Ah, well, she is just in a bad mood, don't worry."  
  
Frowning, he creased his brows and thought deeply about what to about Akira. Akira was definitely upset that he had slept with others, but he didn't know how to approach this. It's even why he hadn't caught her yet. He didn't know how to deal with this. So he just put off his problems as he did in his past lives.   
  
'I really have to stop putting off my problems…'  
  
Making their way into the forest, it got noticeably darker.   
  
Viridian Forest - The largest forest of Kanto sprawling across Route 2. Within the shadows of the thick trees, bug Pokémon made their homes.   
  
As they traveled deeper into the forest, the trees got thicker and taller, blocking more light. The unmaintained grass and trees created a maze famous for how easy it was to get lost in.  
  
On the outskirts, many trainers, especially bug catchers, regularly visited the forest to catch the many low-level bug Pokémon. In the central part of the forest, many high-level Beedrills made their nests, so most travelers went out of their way to avoid them.  
  
"Look, it's a Pokémon!"   
  
Coming to a halt, both Lasin and Misty watched in silence as Ash stared down at a little worm.  
  
"Caterpie, your mine!"  
  
Winding up, Ash turned his hat around and threw his Pokéball, hitting right on its head.  
  
*Click… Click…. Click… Kacha*  
  
Ash stood there for a moment before shouting in exhilaration.  
  
"Haha! I did it! I did it all by myself. I got a Caterpie! I did it all by myself! I caught my first Pokémon. This is my first step in becoming the number one Pokémon Master in the whole world!"  
  
Watching Ash getting excited, Lasin felt nostalgic but also inwardly chuckled. Pokémon Master? How many times had he lost the league? How many gym leaders had he lost to? He only finally won in the Alola region.   
  
Thinking about this, he decided it was time for him to catch his first Pokémon as well, technically second.  
  
Ignoring Ash's dance of joy, Lasin used one of the abilities granted by the Demon Goddess.   
  
**[** Attract **]**   
  
This was a cheat skill that only he had. The ability allowed him to catch rare Pokémon that could be in the area and some that are generally not. This includes legendaries, possibly.  
  
It would make it far easier to catch rare Pokemon, but it had a limitation. It could only be used once a month.   
  
[Do you wish to use **[** Attract **]**?]  
  
'Yes'  
  
From Lasins body, a translucent pink smoke spread out. Focusing on his surroundings, Lasin kept his eyes peeled for Pokémon.  
  
"Budew."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a small rosebud peeking out behind a tree. Walking towards it, the Pokémon stumbled and fell over.  
  
The little Pokémon used the vine on its head to get back on its little stubby feet.   
  
"Bu!"  
  
Looking at the cute little sprout, he smiled with glee, **[** Attract **]** was just as good as he hoped.  
  
Taking out a Poké Ball, he first gently picked up the sprout. Budew's were very passive Pokémon, so he wasn't afraid of it attacking him.  
  
"Hey there, little one, I'll take care of you, so how about we travel together."  
  
"Budew?"  
  
Looking at its innocent smile, he felt like he was kidnapping a child. Seeing that it was level 4, he figured he had a good chance of catching it without hurting it and lightly put a Poké Ball against its head.  
  
Turning into a beam of red light, Budew was sucked into the Poké Ball.  
  
*Click… Click…. Click… Kacha*  
  
"Well, that was easy."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! GET THAT BUG AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"OOOF"  
  
Misty ran right into Lasin, pushing him to the ground. She closed her eyes and found herself straddling his waist.  
  
"Ahh umm, s-sorry..."   
  
Realizing the compromising position they were both in, her face turned a bright shade of red, and she hastily got off him. Unable to look him in the eyes, she looks down and then spots his Poké Ball.  
  
"Wait, you caught a Pokémon as well?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, Budew, come out."  
  
Releasing Budew from the ball, Lasin held her gently in his arms.  
  
"Wow, so cute!!!"   
  
Ash looked over as well, and his excitement over capturing a Pokémon simmered down.  
  
"Fenn…"  
  
On the other hand, Akira looked at Budew in annoyance, unwilling to share her Master with it.  
  
"Calm down, Akira. Please."

"Fen!"

Akira turned her head away and refused to look at him.

*Sigh*

* * *

Lasin was quite glad that he caught a Budew out of all the Pokémon he could have caught. While not native to Kanto, Budew did exist here in small numbers. As a Grass type, Budew was perfect for taking down Brock, who used Rock and Ground type Pokémon.  
  
As such, he smothered it care in affection in hopes that it would evolve. As they traveled, he had Akira weaken any wild Pokémon they came across and let Budew finish them off.  
  
Eventually, night came, and the forest went pitch black. Finding an open clearing, they set camp up within the moonlight.  
  
Getting inside his sleeping bag, Lasin was about to sleep but then noticed Akira's cold stare. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't put off this issue any longer.  
  
"Akira, let's go talk over there."  
  
"Fen"  
  
Leaving Ash and Misty to trade insults with each other, Lasin and Akira walked away into the dark forest. Finally, finding a good spot, Lasin confronted Akira.  
  
"Fen"  
  
"Akira, I understand you feel jealous."  
  
"Fen!"  
  
She shook her head in denial.  
  
"You don't need to be jealous, Akira. I will have to capture plenty of Pokémon and meet tons of people, but no matter what, I promise you that you will always hold the highest place in my heart.  
  
Lasin said with firm resolve looking straight into Akira's glowing amber eyes.  
  
"F-fen?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, I will never abandon you. You will always be my favorite and most dear."  
  
Smiling at Akira, he took her into his arms and began gently stroking her fur. 

"Fen fen fennn."  
  
Akira let out a few small cries, pushing her muzzle into his chest while sniffling. When she calmed down, she licked his hands and put a paw on his bag.  
  
"Here, let me catch you, don't worry, Ill upgrade your Poké Ball in the future, and I won't keep you inside unless it's necessary.  
  
"Fen!"  
  
*Click… Kacha*  
  
Giving no resistance, the Poké Ball captured her on the first click. He then released her from her Poké Ball and stored it in his space. He wouldn't need it usually.

Glad that things worked out, they started to walk back towards the camp when suddenly, Lasin felt a chill go down his spine.  
  
*PHWWW*

Jumping to the left, he saw a small figure going past where he just stood.   
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
"Calm down. We cant see, so focus on your surroundings."  
  
Unable to rely on his sight, he focused on his other senses. Staying silent, he paid attention to his surroundings. 

He heard the leaves shuffling in the wind and the faint buzzing of Pokémon in the distance. And then... he heard the soft sound of wings flapping.  
  
"Over there, use **[** Ember **]**!"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
In sync with his commands, Akira shot a blast of fire, sniping the attacker out of the air.  
  
"Hoot-hoot!"  
  
Looking closely at the little bird with swirls in its eyes, Lasin sighed in relief. It was just a Hoothoot, a small owl Pokémon. Taking out a Poke Ball from his inventory, he threw it at the Hoothoot.  
  
*Click… Click…. Click… Kacha*  
  
"Nice will be a good temporary addition."  
  
Walking back to the camp, they met up with the others. Ash was sleeping, but to Lasin's surprise, Misty was still up.  
  
"What's wrong Misty."  
  
"Ah, where did you go? Nevermind... Well, I can't stand bug Pokémon, and I just don't want to wake up and find them on me, ughh."  
  
Misty shivered at the thought and looks at Lasin nervously.  
  
"Would you mind If I slept with you… I mean, next to you! Next to you!"  
  
"Shhhh"

Lasin placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, no problem, come here."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
Placing her sleeping bag next to his, she looked right into his eyes.   
  
Unlike Ash, Lasin was not a dense protagonist, so when he saw Misty's face go red, along with how much she stared at him all day, he came to the conclusion that she liked him. Hence, his mind began to hatch an evil plan.  
  
Akira, seeing the evil glint in his eye, groaned before entering her Poké Ball.  
  
"Hey Misty, you know it will be safer if you join me."  
  
"Ah! Umm… is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, come here."  
  
Entering his sleeping bag, he caught a glimpse of her tits beneath the loose T-shirt and resorted to reciting a mantra to stay calm.

With her body pressed against his, he felt her warm breaths tickle against his neck. He wasn't going to last longer like this, so he had to find a way to take Misty for himself. To do that, he needed to understand her.  
  
Misty was a kind girl who was optimistic and loved Pokemon (excluding Bug types). She expressed her emotions in many ways, but frustration was what she felt most of the time. She also had the tendency to switch moods abruptly. 

She was excluded a lot with three older sisters and grew up without friends. Lasin, as someone who had been in a similar position, knew how to take advantage of this.  
  
"Hey, Misty wanna be friends."  
  
"F-friends?"  
  
She whispered that word while feeling conflicted. She thought she would be happy with just being friends, but instead, she felt confused.  
  
"Or do you not want to be my friend?"  
  
"It's not. No, I do, but, umm."  
  
She tripped over words, unable to hide her face from him as she turned a bright shade of red. 

Smiling at her, he gently took her lips with his own.

"Hmm!"  
  
Misty's eyes went wide as she had her first kiss stolen, but couldn't put up any resistance as she felt her mind get hazy.  
  
"Hmm, nice, Misty. If you don't want to be friends, you can be something even better."  
  
"B-better?"  
  
"My slave."  
  
"Wha-hmmm"  
  
Not giving her a chance to speak, he pushed his lips and pried her mouth open with his tongue. Meanwhile, his fingers dance across her skin down her stomach and into her white panties.   
  
"Hmm, nice."  
  
He began to gently swipe his finger around her clit, inciting muffled moans from her.

"Hmmm~"

Misty had never felt like this before, and the new sensations made her tremble. Her mind was going blank, and she surrendered herself to the feeling.  
  
Lasins dick strained against his pants, wanting freedom, Misty feeling it against her ass, was even more lost.

"Hmmm!"

Lasin pulled off and let her speak. She let out heavy breaths as her eyes regained focus.  
  
"W-what do you mean, slave?!"  
  
She whispered, not wanting to wake up Ash.  
  
"It means exactly that. You will be mine, I think you would be amazing to travel with, and I want you to be happy."  
  
"By being a slave!?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll treat you well. How about a trial? I promise it will feel even better than that kiss."  
  
Misty's mouth was wide open. Her mind told her to say no, to push him off, and leave. But for some reason, the thought of being his pervaded her mind. How would it feel? Would it really be better? She could always back out, right?  
  
"I-I we can try once, but if your lying, I will report you to Officer Jenny!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, now shush, just enjoy. You won't be alone from now on."  
  
Retaking her lips, he teased her pussy, pushing one finger inside.  
  
"Hmmm!"  
  
Feeling her folds trying to expel his digit, he pushed further inside. Her soft virgin walls wrapped around it, and immediately she came, her moans muffled by his lips.  
  
"Hmmm~."  
  
"Did you just cum? Already? You naughty girl."  
  
"Ah-Arceus… but that was... Too much, ahh~."  
  
"Well, how about I get a turn next."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Taking his cock out, he pointed it at her face.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get to sucking."  
  
"T-that? In my mouth? I don't thin-"  
  
"Don't worry, now get to it."

"Ok, I'll try..."  
  
Inching her face closer to his cock she stuck out her tongue and gave it a sample lick.  
  
"Good, now lick the rest."  
  
Unable to go against him, she started to cover his cock in her saliva.   
  
Losing her inhibitions, she got hooked on the taste and started to lick the underside of his cock with long strokes.

"Hmm! yes, now take it inside that pretty mouth of yours."  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Looking at his cock she hesitated, but finally gaining the resolve, opened her mouth wide and took his cock inside, gagging a bit.  
  
Lasin enjoyed her mouth sliding down on his cock, stopping after taking half of his length.  
  
"Do I need to tell you everything? Get to sucking."  
  
"Yesh, Ahmm, hmmm."  
  
Adjusting to his size, she began to speed up, and beneath the moonlight, the young girl bobbed her head on his cock. While she was clumsy in her technique, that in itself felt amazing.

"Good job, Misty here. Take my cum as a reward."

Pumping his cock into her mouth, he facefucked her violently before finally releasing his load in multiple spurts into her mouth, choking her on his cum.

"Ghhhh, hmmm."

*Gulp*

Nice, good job for swallowing. You deserve an even bigger reward for being such a good slave."

"R-reward? Ghhh, what is this burning feeling? Why do I feel so hot? Ahh~."

"Oh, that's because your body craves cock down here."

Grabbing her petite body, he lifted her up and over him.

Staring down at his cock she felt her knees go weak and fell onto his waist.

"All you have to do is ride my cock, take it inside there, and I promise the burning itch will go away."

"Y-you promise?..."

"I wouldn't lie to you. Trust me, it will feel amazing."

Nodding her head, she held his cock with both hands, lining it up with her pussy. She hesitated for a moment but unable to hold back her feelings, she sat down, taking his cock inside her.

Lasin grunted in pleasure as his cock slipped into pussy, breaking a barrier.

"HHHMMM!"  
  
He muffled her scream with his lips. Staying still to let the pain fade before pushing her further onto his cock. 

"Are you alright?"

"Hah-Ah, yeah, I think I am ok."

"Good."

Lasin began to move and slowly fucked Misty, and over time her grunts of pain turned into moans.  
  
"Wha-so-good-ah-hmmm"  
  
Riding his cock on her own, she felt unbelievable pleasure. She bounces her small body on his cock addicted to the sensation.  
  
"You like this, don't you? You're a slut deep down, so you needed to be fucked don't you agree."  
  
"Hmm, ah hmm yes~."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I needed t-to be fucked by cock, your cock!"  
  
Triggered by her words, he lifted his waist, slapping his balls against her ass with every thrust. He stopped caring about Ash, and luckily he was a heavy sleeper, and his Pokémon were doing their own thing away from the camp.  
  
*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*  
  
Riding his cock, she orgasmed again, and her body goes limp, letting his cock rest inside her filled pussy.  
  
"Sooo goood~."  
  
"You thought we were done with just that?"  
  
"Wait, w-what, Ah~ N-no more, I am still sensitive! I'll die~ Ahn!"

Hoisting her body up, he took Misty behind a tree and bent her over. He then began fucking her from behind. 

"AHHH SO HARD! WAIT! IT'S TOO MUCH. IT FEELS TO GOOD~ I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHH!~"

"Misty, Remember your my sex slave from now on! When I tell you to suck my cock you will. When I ask you to bend over, you will. Understand?!"

"YES, MASTER!!!~."

Pounding Misty's ass, he used her as a toy, ramming his cock inside her tight pussy with wild abandon filling her up with his cum multiple times.

Changing positions a couple of times. He fucked Misty all night long, overriding her brain with mind-bending pleasure.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

Throughout the night, Pokémon are spooked by the sound of flesh slapping together and the lewd moans of a young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -This took me so long to write.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	11. Viridian Forest: Poking The Beedrills Nest Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Misty for himself, Lasin and the party now makes their way through Viridian Forest.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

"W-wake up… Please"  
  
Feeling a hand tugging on his shoulder, Lasin felt a sense of deja vu, but instead of a Pokemon, he opened his eyes to the sight of a trembling Misty.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"B-b-bug."  
  
Looking to his left, he saw Ash's Caterpie rolled up in a ball as it slept.  
  
"Geh"  
  
Tapping it on its head, he startled it awake.  
  
"Hey, Caterpie, how about you go wake up your Trainer, huh."  
  
"Piee?"  
  
"Over there, please."  
  
Caterpie looked at Ash and then began crawling away, letting Lasin take a breath of fresh air. Luckily Misty didn't scream; otherwise, Ash would have caught them both two sleeping together.  
  
"Misty, get dressed quickly."  
  
"Ah, right."  
  
Just on time, both of them got dressed just before Ash got to his feet and stretched his arms wide.  
  
"Good Morning… Hey Caterpie, Pikachu, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Pikachu..."

Misty looked at Ash in silence, making a disgusted face when looking at Caterpie.  
  
It was then, just like clockwork, a bird swept down and landed in a patch of grass nearby.   
  
"Wow! A Pidgeotto"  
  
After looking at his, Pokédex Ash threw a Poké Ball right at it but was deflected by its wings.  
  
"Really? You don't just throw a Poké Ball and capture it. You have to weaken it first. The only reason you caught Caterpie is that it was already a weakling."  
  
Misty said with her hands on her hips, looking down on Ash.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of Caterpie! And now, if you would kindly keep your big mouth shut, you'll see how it's done!"  
  
Lashing out at Misty, Ash began his battle with the Pidgeotto. Watching him use Caterpie against it, both Lasin and Misty could only facepalm in disappointment.  
  
Eventually resorting to Pikachu, he did defeat the Piggeoto with a **[** Thunder Shock **]** and threw his Poké Ball.  
  
*Click…. Click... Click... Kacha!*  
  
"Yes, I caught Pidgeotto!"  
  
Walking back to the rest, he displayed a smug smile of victory as he posed.  
  
"I am the greatest!"  
  
"You're the worst!" 

Misty stepped towards Ash, forcing him to move back in doubt as she began scolding him without mercy.  
  
"You have no idea what you're doing, and unlike Lasin, you can't even take typings into consideration. It'll be a long time till you're a Pokemon Master, like a million years."   
  
"I'm trying too-"   
  
"You should try to learn something about Pokémon first. With Pokémon, you have to use strategy. Pidgeotto is a bird, Caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokémon Master!"  
  
"Well, if you just try hard enough, things will work out, won't they?"  
  
At those words, Misty's anger multiplied, and she started to push him back.  
  
"No, Ash, I am afraid things won't work out if you just try hard enough! The Pokémon Trainers' judgment is more important than anything else. It can be the difference between life and death! And unfortunately for you, the Trainer has to have a brain!"  
  
Falling to the ground, Ash winced in pain as Misty berated him. Lasin was pretty sure she wasn't this angry in the Anime, was she?   
  
Lasin was ready to intervene, but before he could, a familiar laugh interrupted.  
  
"Hehehehe"  
  
"So we meet again" (Jessie)  
  
'Ah fuck, please not again.'  
  
"To protect the world from devastation..." (Jessie)  
  
"To unite all people within our nation..." (James)  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" (Jessie)  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..." (James)  
  
"Jessie, James"  
  
"Not this again" (Ash)  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" (Jessie)  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" (James)   
  
"Meowth! that's right!"   
  
"Uh, were kinda now so-" (Ash)  
  
"Quiet little boy, we're not here to listen to you. We're here to get his Pokémon." (Jessie)  
  
Jessie said and pointed at Lasin with a confident smirk, but his eyes were just glued to her ass, letting their threats fly over his head.

"Hand over that Fennekin." (James)

*Yawn*

Lasin yawned at looked back at Ash.

"Nah, hey, Ash wanna take them on and show us how a future Pokémon Master does things."

"Alright, Yeah! I can beat them! Let's go Pikachu!" (Ash)

"Kid, you better get out of our way!" (Jessie)

Sitting down on the ground, he released Akira from her Poké Ball. Both of them watched the following show with mild interest.

“Koffing, Ekans Go!” (James, Jessie)

"Hey, two against one, that's cheating!" (Ash)

"Well as we say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokemon Battles!" (Jessie)

"Koffing **[** Sludge **]** attack now!" (James)  
  
Landing directly on Pikachu's eyes, Pikachu could not see and, therefore, was out of the fight. The rest of the battle went just as Lasin predicted.

Ash was unwilling to go against the rules and only used Pidgeotto to fight both of them but lost soon after.   
  
Throwing out Caterpie, it also got thrashed, unable to use **[** String Shot **]** fast enough to capture both Ekans and Koffing.  
  
With the show over, Lasin stood up and threw out two Poké Balls.  
  
"Akira, Budew, Hoothoot, let's get this over with."  
  
All three of them listened to his command and faced off against Ekans and Koffing.  
  
"Wait, a 3 vs 2? That's not fair!" (Meowth)  
  
"You're always welcome to join the fight, Meowth." (Lasin)  
  
"Uhh, I think I'll sit this one out" (Meowth)  
  
"Meowth!" (Jessie, James)  
  
"Hoothoot use **[** Confusion **]** on Koffing. Budew, use **[** Stun Spore **]** on Ekans, and Akira, you wait for a chance to strike Ekans."  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
"Hoothoot"  
  
"Budew"  
  
Catching Ekans and Koffing off guard, Hoothoot inflicted **[** Confusion **]** on Koffing. With Psychic attacks being super effective against Poison types, it was only a matter of time till Hoothoot beat Koffing.  
  
Meanwhile, Ekans was affected by Budews **[** Stun Spore **]** and had its movement crippled. Allowing Akira to get in close and spew out **[** Ember **]** on Ekans.  
  
"Fennekin buff your strength with a **[** Howl **]** , then charge in with a **[** Fire Charge **]** and end this. Hoothoot use one more **[** Confusion **]**.  
  
"FEEEEEEN!"

"Avoid it Ekans!" (Jessie)  
  
Letting out a **[** Howl **]** which was adorable, Akira's strength was buffed. She then wrapped herself in fire before charging right into Ekans, launching it into a tree.

"E-Ekans!!!"

At the same time, Hoothoot landed one more **[** Confusion **]** on Koffing, making it fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"K-Koffing"  
  
With Team Rockets Pokémon defeated, all three of his Pokémon teamed up and charged at Meowth, who panicked and started to run with Jessie and James.  
  
"Meowth! We gotta get outa here!" (Meowth)  
  
"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" (James)

"You! Don't be so cocky, you won't be so lucky next time! I'll make y- I mean, I'll take all your Pokémon!" (Jessie)

Lasin ignored their third rate lines and let them take their Pokémon. Team Rocket then ran off and vanished in the tall grass. 

Lasin didn't bother making chase. The plot would protect them. He knew he would have to deal with them many more times. It was an annoyance, but anyway, it added some flavor to life, no?  
  
"Alright, Ash, and that's how you fight. You divide the roles and use moves based on typing, and if you can lock down your enemy, then winning will be a piece of cake."  
  
"Wow"  
  
Ash was stunned, seeing Team Rocket defeated so quickly, his Pokémon didn't even take damage.  
  
"Good Job, that was awesome!"   
  
Misty laughed and hugged him, wrapping her breasts around his arm.  
  
"No problem. It was easy, and I have you three to thank for it. Good job!"  
  
"Fennekin!"  
  
"Hoothoot"  
  
"Budew"  
  
Returning Hoothoot to its Poké Ball, Lasin carried Budew and Akira on his shoulders and the three of them resumed their journey through Viridian Forest.

* * *

Making their way through the dark and gloomy Viridian Forest, the party encountered many wild Pokémon as well as a couple of Trainers.  
  
For the Trainers, Lasin took them on. His strategy for most fights was to open with Akira, weaken the enemy, and then switch to Budew to finish them off and get experience.

Almost all of them used weak Bug types, so Akira was overpowered.  
  
Through the battles, he racked up some Poké Dollars, which he figured would be useful once they arrived in Pewter City.   
  
While traveling, Lasin made sure to spend as much time with Budew as possible, smothering it in affection in hopes that it would evolve before Pewter City. 

Unlike before, Akira didn't mind as much, as long as he made sure to give her head pats.  
  
For the most part, they didn't come across any complications, only being forced to use one Antidote for Hoothoot when it was inflicted with Poison. Otherwise, it was smooth sailing.

Using his map, Lasin kept the group from getting lost multiple times. Lasin himself honestly didn't have a great sense of direction, so the map was a blessing.

While traveling, Misty constantly flirted and teased Lasin to act, taking as many chances as he could find he took the time to train her into a perfect slave.

Ash, as innocent as he was, was oblivious to everything.   
  
When night struck, and Ash fell asleep. Lasin punished Misty for being such a temptress by fucked her silly for a couple of hours. She also snuck in several blow jobs when Ash wasn't looking during the day.  
  
Sadly he couldn't find a chance to sneak in some time with Akira, but hey, it couldn't be helped.  
  
As they traveled, Lasin and Misty got closer to one another, and even Ash started to vaguely sense that he was the third wheel.  
  
Three days passed just like this.  
  
Looking at his Pokémon's stats, he was quite satisfied. Akira was a stable level 15, close to evolving, and Hoothoot was level 14.  
  
Budew made significant progress from level 2 all the way to level 10. While Lasin did know a shortcut for increasing affection, it wasn't possible for Budew. Anyways Budew would probably evolve after leaving the forest.  
  
After these three days of traveling, the party had found themselves near the center of Viridian Forest.  
  
The home of countless Beedrills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Shorter Chapter, I really wanted to get to the best parts, but hey, it takes time.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	12. Viridian Forest: Poking The Beedrills Nest Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days a traveling, Lasin, Misty, and Ash arrive at Central Viridian Forest. Lasin will come to realize that some things are unavoidable.  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

Traveling through the deepest parts of Viridian Forest came with inherent risks. Beedrills, a wasp like Pokémon that's highly territorial, made these parts their home.   
  
With their long conical stingers that were highly poisonous and aggressive behavior, they deterred most Trainers from going anywhere near the center of Viridian Forest.  
  
Lasin had decided to only make a small detour around the nests once they had reached the center. He believed that as long as they didn't provoke the Beedrills and kept their distance, they should be fine. He nevertheless made sure to hammer this into both Ash and Misty, especially Ash.

As Lasin lead the group underneath the covering of trees, his mind drifted as he thought about what Beeedrills would look like in person. He didn't hate bugs as passionately as Misty, but he couldn't say he was fond of massive wasps either.

It was then his train of thought was broken when Misty whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hey, Master… Can we just do it? We haven't done it all day, please?"  
  
Lasin smiled and nodded his head. He could release some stress this way.

"Hmm, we can have a quickie, but we can't do this often; also, make sure to keep quiet this time. You cant do what you did last time."

"I'll try, hehe. Thanks, Master."  
  
Lasin shrugged his shoulders before turning around to face Ash.  
  
"Hey, Ash, we will be taking a quick break. Like I said before, do not antagonize any bug Pokémon here, ok."  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard you before, I get it."  
  
Ash said in annoyance as he shook his hand. 

Raising one brow, Lasin wondered if he really understood the consequences.   
  
"Misty and I have something to talk about. Be on your best behavior while we are gone."  
  
"Alright, I get it!"  
  
"Whatever, ignore him, let's go, Lasin."  
  
Misty gave Ash a look of loathing before pulling Lasin along into the woods till she found a nice spot. 

Akira jumped off Lasins shoulder and guarded the two.  
  
"Ahh, finally, I needed another taste of this delicious hard cock."

Misty lifted her shirt giving him a full view of her perky tits before pulling down her shorts. She then dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants, fishing his cock out.

"So eager, huh you really got hooked, didn't you."  
  
"It's Master's cock. So, of course I love it!"  
  
While Misty devotedly began to suck his cock Lasin appreciated his own work. He had transformed Misty from a simple young girl to a slut who craved cock, his cock, and he had no plans on sharing.  
  
Misty took the next few minutes, bobbing her head on his cock using her free hand to finger herself. Lasin relaxed and let her do all the work, enjoying how her tongue slid underneath his cock.

He had to admit in the last few days, her technique had drastically improved. She no longer scraped him and lost her gag reflex. At this pace, Misty would be a cock sucking pro.

As Misty doubled down on her efforts, Lasins cock throbbed, signaling Misty of her success.

"Hmmm! Ahh~ sooo good, Master. Are you going to cum soon? I want you to cum inside me!"

"Alright, you deserve it after that kind of performance."

"Thanks, Master! Your the best!"

Lasin took his cock out of Misty's mouth and bent her over with her hands on a tree. Getting behind her, Lasin was ready to fuck her stupid, but it was then, he suddenly heard a light humming in the distance. Holding still, Lasin felt a foreboding sense of dread. 

"What are you waiting for, Master? Hurry~."

Misty wiggled her ass impatiently.

"D-do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Lasin's senses were exceptional, so when the faint humming got closer, he knew what it was even if he wanted to deny it.

"Misty, Akira, we have to go. Ash fucked up."

"Fen?"

"Huh, but-"

Seeing the anxiety and seriousness on his face that she had never seen before, Misty stopped questioning him and hastily got dressed.

As uncomfortable as it was, he stuffed his dick back into his pants, and the three of them made their way to where they left Ash.

Arriving at a small clearing that allowed sunlight through, their sights locked onto two Trainers facing off. 

In the center, two Metapods lean against each other, their shiny green shells reflecting the sunlight.

"Metapod **[** Harden **]** like his!" A short kid, wearing a Samurai outfit shouted.

 **"MAXIMUM [HARDNESS] METAPOD!"** Ash yelled with intensity.

A part of Lasin just wanted to watch this comical scene, but when he thought about the incoming swarm of enraged Beedrills, his own anger erupted.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I told you not to mess with them!"

Lasin marched towards Ash and yanked him by his collar as he glared at him. 

"Ash, I told you not to mess with any Weedles, didn't I!"

"Wah! let go of me, Lasin. I am in the middle of a fight!"

"Screw your fight. You brought a Beedril swarm towards us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"BuuuzzzzZZZZZ **ZZZZZZ**!!!!!!"

As the buzzing became noticeably louder, Misty and Samurai Kid looked at the sky, frightened by what they saw.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches our match must end." Samurai Kid says.

Looking up, Lasin saw hundreds of red glowing eyes approaching through the thickets of the trees. Looking to his right, he noticed that Misty was trembling in fear.

"Misty! Wake-up, we need to go now!"

Taking Misty's hand, he ran after the Samurai kid who had already booked it.

"Wow, a Beedrill swarm!"

Ash, oblivious to the danger, took out his Pokédex to view Beedrill's info. Looking at him, Lasin felt nothing but unrestrained anger. He explained everything about Beedrills, not even an hour ago!

"BUUUZZZZZ!!!"

"Ah! Metapod!"

As he expected, while Ash was distracted, a Beedrill swooped down and took his Metapod into the air. Ash tried to make it return, shooting beams of red light from his Poké Ball but missed every time.

"BUZZZZ"

From behind Ash, another Beedrill shot towards him with its singer facing forward.

"Pikachu!!!!" 

Pikachu coming for the save electrocutes the Beedrill with a **[** Thundershock **]**. But immediately, a few more Beedrills surround them.

As angry as Lasin was at Ash, he couldn't bring himself to leave him behind and came to a stop.

"Shit! Misty, keep running. I'll grab him!"

"But, the that's suici-"

"GO!"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Misty understood she wouldn't be able to convince him and reluctantly began to run away.

"Please get out safely."

Misty whispered as she turned around one last time to look at Lasin before chasing after the Samurai Kid.

"Akira, let's go!"

"Fen!"

Jumping into the encirclement, he hastily grabbed Ash by the hand and yanked him out of the way of an oncoming **[** Pin Missile **]** attack.

"L-lasin!"

"Ash, we need to run!"

“Ah Lasin but my Metapod!”

"We need to go! We can get it later!"

"But my Meta-"

"ASH! WE NEED TO GO!"

"Y-yeah."

"BUZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!"

Finding themselves surrounded by a swarm of Beedrills. Ash began to realize the crisis they were in. His Pikachu was exhausted. The Beedrills, unlike Spearows, showed a ferocity the Spearows came nowhere close to. Being surrounded in all directions, it appeared to be hopeless.

Falling to his knees, Ash began to tremble in fear. Ash was only ten years old at the end of the day and wasn't able to display the courage he had before.

Feeling his own death approaching, Lasin shouted at Akira.

"Akira, expel your flames outwards, keep them away!"

"Fennekin!!!"

Without wasting time, Akira draws out all her power. Her ears and tail lit up a scarlet red as orange-red flames surround her, heating up the area and keeping the Beedrills at bay.

"Get up! We need to go. She cant hold this for long!"

"Y-yes"

Picking Ash from the ground, he carried him out of the encirclement with sweat pouring down their face from the heat.

"We escaped! YEAH! Let's go!"

Ash was relieved that they escaped and shouted in happiness as they ran for it. Lasin, on the other hand, looked back and saw that the Beedrill's anger was now aggroed onto Akira. Who was unable to move in her current state.

"F-enn-"

Akira whimpered as she struggled to hold the Beedrills off.

Seeing Akira's pained expression, Lasin felt a part of his heart crack. While they hadn't been together for long, the security, comfort, and care Akira gave him had rooted itself deep into his soul. And at this point, he couldn't imagine going on without her.

He never once cared for anyone like he did Akira in all of his lives.

"Ash, follow Misty and keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"What about you!" 

"Go!"

Unwilling to waste any more words on him, Lasin ran back into the encirclement. He felt the scorching heat burn his skin, but ignoring the pain, he approached Akira.

"Akira, let off the heat. We need to go!"

"Fe-fe-nnekin."

Unable to continue, the flames ran dry, letting the Beedrill swarm plunge towards them. One incredibly daring Beedrill charged forward with its stinger pointed right at Akira!

"SHIT, NO, YOU, DONT!"

Dashing forward, he ran right at Akira and grabbed her tired body, wincing in pain as his flesh burned. 

"BUZZZZZ!!!!"

As the Beedrill charged forward stinger first, Lasin twisted his body, barely avoiding a direct hit. However, it still grazed his stomach, making a large gash that began to bleed out.

"AHHH!!!!"

Screaming in pain, he almost lost consciousness from the pain, but through sheer will, he held on.

"FEN FEN FENNEKIN!"

Lasin ignored Akira's pleading for him to escape and held onto her dearly. 

The Beedrils weren't content and continue to pursue Lasin, charging at him stinger first while others shot **[** Pin Missile **]**.

Relying on the enhanced reflexes and intuition granted by the Demon Goddess, Lasin managed to narrowly dodge every attack

But as time passed, he realized that his body couldn't keep up and was beginning to fail him as the Beedrills poison took effect.

"F-fuck not like this."

Struggling to avoid their attacks, he stumbled forward, falling to the ground.

"Fennekin!!!"

"Ha, ha... Don't worry, I'll get you out of here…"

"FENNEKIN!!!!"

Looking at Lasin's terrible condition, Akira cried, terrified that she might lose him, the only one who cared for her when she was all alone.

"Don't worry, just get out of here. I got plot armor, hahaha.." 

He chuckled deliriously as the poison began to affect his mind and petted Akira's disheveled soft fur.

"Go, Akira, please. I love you, so don't fall with me."

Lasin gently looked at Akira, struggling to keep them open.

"FEN!"

Akira shook her head. She couldn't stand her own weakness. She promised to protect her Master as he vowed to protect her. He promised to care for her, and she swore she would do the same.

Akira refused to have their journey cut short here.

Looking at the swarm of Beedrils that were out for blood, her sadness transformed into absolute hatred. They dared to harm him, her Master. 

'They tried to take him away from me!?'

Reacting to her emotions, Akira transformed into a miniature sun and lit up the forest.

"FENNEKIN!!!"

Her small fox body then lit up in white light. As fire surrounded her, she began to morph, changing shape.

The flames pushed the Beedrills away, but for Lasin, he only felt a gentle warmth wrapping around him.

"Akira you-"

A figure burst out the flames and stood in front of Lasin, shielding him from the swarm of Beedrills. 

She stood on two legs and turned to look back at Lasin, her bright orange eyes exhibiting her radiance. Holding a brown stick that acted as a wand, she stirred the flames and had them rise at her command.

"BRAIXEN!"

"You... evolved Akira."

The evolved Akira looked back at you and shook her wand. A translucent light bluescreen appeared, boxing you in away from the outside world.

"Light screen? You learned this?"

Not answering your question, Akira faced the swarm of Beedrills, which had increased in number with more being attracted by the disturbance.

Confronting them, Akira took a look at them all and, letting out all of her anger, charging up her flames to their maximum before letting them out in one burst!

**"BRAI-XEN!!!"**

Lasin's jaw fell to the ground as he witnessed Akira release a **[** Fire Blast **]** at the swarm, igniting the sky on fire and ripping a hole through the mass of Beedrills!

**"BUZZZZZZZZ!?!?!?!"**

Shocked at the development, the swarm backed off and retreated as hundreds of Beedrills fell to the ground.

A minute later, the flames retreated back to Akira, leaving no trace of the battle, excluding the massive black scorch marks on the earth.

Lasin watched in awe as it all happened but felt his consciousness fade as his wound bled out.

"Braixen!"

Akira, realizing the state Lasin was in, began to spill tears from her eyes that immediately evaporated as she tried her hardest to pick him up to no avail.

"Don't worry, ugh... I'll be alright... good job, I couldn't ask for a better partner..."

"Brai!"

"I love you."

Lasin said with a tender smile as he patted Akira's head right before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -I Hope this chapter turned out alright.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	13. Exiting Viridian Forest - A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in a white space once again, Lasin meets the Demon Goddess for the second time. What does she want?  
> ...  
> Edited

**(3rd Person)**

"Ah, it's this place again. Am I dead?"  
  
Looking around, Lasin found himself surrounded by white nothingness that stretched in every direction endlessly.   
  
"Well, you're not dead just yet."  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, Lasin looked behind to see a young girl with demonic features staring at him.  
  
From just her gaze, he felt an incredible amount of pressure press down on him, forcing him onto his knees and making him struggle to breathe.  
  
Ignoring his struggles, she leaned forward, held the hem of her black one-piece dress, and looked down at him with a mocking grin.

Even though she looked like a little girl, she was anything but ordinary. Looking at the black horns on her head, tiny wings, and heart-shaped tail, it is evident that she was the same Demon Goddes who killed him twice before.  
  
What stood out the most to Lasin was those scarlet red eyes surrounded by a black sclera. Just looking at them for too long made it feel as if his soul was going to be ripped out.

"I-if I am not dead as you say, then there must be s-something you called me for."  
  
Struggling to get the words out, Lasin fought the suffocating pressure.  
  
"Ah, sorry, sometimes I forget how frail you mortals are. I'll tone it down."  
  
He really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. He totally knew she did it on purpose, but of course, he didn't have the guts to mess with an evil Demon Loli.  
  
To his relief, she kept her word, and the pressure was alleviated. Any longer, and he would have been crushed to pieces.  
  
"Naughty, were you trying to sneak a peek up my skirt?"  
  
"Haha, I wouldn't dare your majesty~."   
  
"Hmmph, don't get smart with me. Anyways, we need to talk, but not here, way too dull."  
  
*Snap*  
  
Snapping her fingers, the white space began to shift, and in the blink of an eye, he found himself within a dimly lit bedroom that had a gothic royal look.

In the center of the circular room on the King bed, the Demon Loli sat on the edge, swinging her legs back and forward.  
  
"Ugh, that felt gross."  
  
"Sit down, just get used to it, you crybaby."  
  
Taking a moment to adjust, Lasin sat down on a chair facing the bed.   
  
"I just sent you to that world... Pokémon, was it? I need you to get me something from that world."  
  
"From Pokémon? What could you possibly need."  
  
"You wouldn't understand mortal. All you need to know is that there is a special key, and I want it."  
  
"A key? That's it? I'll need more information than that."  
  
"So annoying, just get strong. You're bound to find it if you do that. Someone strong should have it. When you find the key, I'll let you know."  
  
"Can I ask some questions?"  
  
"Fine, I'll let you ask two questions. That is it."  
  
"Alright, first, why don't you just get it yourself."  
  
"Ha, As if we Gods could just enter worlds as we wish. The world would be destroyed if I so much as took a breath. It wouldn't be able to handle my power.  
  
"Ok, fair point, my last question is, what do I get for finding it.? Why should I help you?"  
  
Her smile turned to a frown, and she stared at him with powerful killing intent. For a moment, he felt as if he plunged into the depths of hell, his heart went cold, and he began to tremble as his body froze up in fear.  
  
Fortunately, it only lasted a moment, and she returned to a playful smile. Still feeling a cold sweat running down his back, he decided then and there to never mess with this Loli ever again.   
  
"You want to bargain with me, well I usually would just kill you for the audacity but Ill humor you. How about this, get me the key, and I'll fulfill that last wish you wanted, and I'll also give you an extra reward."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
"So eager and so predictable."  
  
The Demon Goddess sighed before continuing.   
  
"Don't die. I won't be giving you another chance if you fail, no instead, I'll make use of your soul, and trust me, you don't want to know what I'll use it for."  
  
"Got it had no plans on dying again anyway."  
  
"Good, you better head back. People are waiting for you. Oh, and I took the liberty to heal you, so don't waste any more time and find my key."  
  
Before he could speak, space twisted and warped once again, and Lasin felt Everything go black.

"Good luck, you're going to need it."

* * *

"Look, he's waking up!"  
  
"Lasin, are you alright?!"  
  
"Braixen!"  
  
"Don't yell, my Antidote may be effective for humans, but it should still be a while till he wakes up."  
  
"Ugh, my head."  
  
Feeling dizzy, Lasin struggled to open his eyes but succeeded and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Lasin! Your alright! Thank Arceus, I thought we were going to lose you!"  
  
"Misty, Akira… yeah, I'm fine…"  
  
"Braixen!"  
  
Both of them jumped into his arms, burying themselves into his chest, letting their tears soak his bandages. Giving them a gentle smile, Lasin began to pat both of their heads.  
  
"Brai-brai-xen!"

"Uwaaa!"  
  
After 3 minutes of crying, they both finally calmed down.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. I am fine. See, ugh."  
  
Without hesitation, Lasinstart ripped off the bandages, alarming both the Samurai Kid and Misty.  
  
"Wait! Don't you will- huh, it closed up already?"  
  
Instead of a large gash, his chest was spotless, as if it was never cut in the first place. There was not even a scar.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
The Samurai kid looked at him, stunned.  
  
Ignoring their stares, Lasin observed his surroundings and realized they were in a wooden cabin that probably belonged to the Samurai Kid.  
  
"Anyways, how long was I out, and what happened."  
  
"Ah, well, after you and Akira scared off the swarm of Beedrills, things have been quiet. We were even able to get Ash's Metapod back! Oh, as for how long you have been out, I would say a full 24 hours."  
  
Misty spoke, but as she finished, Lasin tilted his head to look behind her to see Ash, who was hiding in the corner.  
  
"Well, good, it could have turned out a lot worse."  
  
"What do you mean worse? You almost died! This is all Ash's fault!"  
  
Looking behind her, Misty looked at Ash with a furious look.  
  
"It's fine. Just leave it be. Anyways we need to get to Pewter City, so let's get moving."

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on."  
  
Getting ready, the group left the cabin and prepared to resume moving through Viridian Forest. Still, first, they said their farewells to the Samurai Kid.  
  
"Thanks for the treatment Samurai Kid."  
  
"Not a problem. You're a fantastic trainer Lasin. I am shocked by your dedication towards your Pokemon and aspire to like you. I hope to have an epic battle with you someday."  
  
"Same, alright, we gotta go. Misty, Ash, Akira, we're not stopping till we exit the Forest alright,"

Waving Samurai Kid goodbye, the party made their way through Viridian Forest with no detours or stops.  
  
After the event, Lasin noticed that Misty and Akira were a lot more forward with her desires. But not willing to spend any more time in the Forest. He denied them and kept moving forward.  
  
In just a day, they made their way through the rest of the Forest and saw the setting sun as they left the cover of the thick trees behind.

(Blue dot is Lasin)

Checking the map, he estimated it would take one more day to reach Pewter City. Considering the rocky northern environment, he wasn't so keen on traveling at night.  
  
Luckily to their surprise, there was a small town right outside of the Forest. Seeing his group's weary looks, Lasin made up his mind.  
  
"Let's stay a night at an inn. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I am so sick of sleeping outside, and then we can-hehe."  
  
Misty agreed, but looking at her eyes, he could tell she wanted a lot more than just sleep.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Ash said quietly, and Pikachu looked at Ash with concern.  
  
"Alright, then it's decided."

Walking into the inn, Lasin was surprised at what they offered. It gave off an old look but looked well maintained and had a large bar serving food and drinks on the side.  
  
*Grrr*

Taking in the scent of food, Lasins stomach grumbled in complaint, but he decided to get a room first.  
  
"Hello, I would like two rooms for the night."  
  
"Ah, yes, that would be ₽ 5,000 (₽ 100 = 1 USD) per room, so ₽ 10,000 will be your total, sir."  
  
Looking at the receptionist, Lasin winced as he thought about that price. While he had fought a couple Trainers, the amount he had won was just a measly ₽ 900. With that paltry sum, he could barely afford 1 Potion.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll pay."  
  
To his relief, Misty ended up paying for the rooms getting him out of an awkward situation.   
  
"Let's go!"  
  
After receiving both keys from the Innkeeper, Misty dragged him towards the room without warning, with Akira and Budew following close behind.  
  
"Hey, you didn't give me my key..."  
  
Ash just stood there, receiving looks of pity from the Innkeeper and Pikachu, as he was left behind.  
  
"Pika Pika..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Couldnt upload yesterday cause of Uni work  
> -I Forgot to name Budew. Should I name all the Pokemon caught, or should I not.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	14. The Slutty Fox and Wet Girl - Fucked All Night Long!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and tiring trip through Viridian forest, your girls are super horny. Fortunately, your up to the task and give them what they want and more.

**(2nd Person)**

While being dragged off by a wild Misty, you reluctantly grab some protein bars from your space. Sadly you would need to last another night on just this, it was a price to pay, but it would be worth it.

At least the room was quite lovely.

It had a rustic charm to it, and it was even spacious with a queen-sized bed and TV. Far better than Viridian cities Pokecenter.

Looking at the TV, you were curious about what channels they had and went to grab the remote. 

"You're going to watch TV?"

Misty was disappointed by your lack of interest and frowned, but when she took a look at herself in a mirror, she realized how filthy she was from the forest.

"Actually, L-lasin, you wait, I am going to take a shower.

"Cool, I'll be waiting here."

Grabbing the remote, you turn the TV and sit down on the bed.

"Brai?"

Sitting by your side Akira takes an interest in the TV as well.

While flipping through the channels, you were quite surprised by how many of them there were. Most were just normal channels like News, weather, cooking, and Reality TV shows just like Earth's, which bored you. But you then stop on one that catches your attention—the Kanto Pokemon Contest channel.

[Ladies and gentle of Saffron City and the rest of Kanto! We have had some fantastic contestants so far. This will be the last round of tonight. First up, the incredibly talented Solidad from Pewter City Vs. Kristy From the new shining star of Saffron City!]

Waltzing onto the stage, a red-haired beauty threw out two Pokeballs releasing a Lapras and Butterfree. Facing off against her opponent's Pokemon, they begin a battle.

[Let the show begin!]

Unlike with your battles, both trainers coordinated their moves making their attacks not only practical but flashy and eye-catching. The control displayed made you feel like an amateur in comparison. You started to analyze the battle trying to catch every detail.

"Brai!"

It was then you felt a nudge against your shoulder, taking you out of your trance.

"W-what is it, Akira?"

"Braixen!"

"You are saying your better than those Pokemon? Hahaha! If that's the case, show me what you got. You can't just be strong. For a Pokemon contest, you also need to gain points from the judges for looks."

Looking at Akira's confidence, you couldn't help but chuckle. But you ate your words when Akira turned around and bent over, showing off her ass with only her fluffy tail hiding the sweetest parts.

"Brai~"

She looks back at you with a smug smile, gently shaking her little butt, enticing you to act.

"You naughty little fox. I love it, but you're going to have to do better than that."

"B-brai?"

Akira acted innocent, perking her ears up and gently swaying her tail, letting you catch small glimpses of the shadowy colored fur surrounding her slit.

"Want to play games, huh? You're going to have to show off more than that to win my vote."

"Brai..."

Understanding what you want, she leaned forward and lifted her tail, giving you a full view of her dark soft slit surrounded by fluffy fur of the same color. Your gaze was focused on her outer lips that hid her pink walls inside. 

"Good girl, You know, we haven't had any fun since you were a Fennekin. I think I will need to have a taste of what a Braixen's pussy is like."

Without warning, you pounce onto Akira making your way up her slim body from her legs all the way to her ass. Familiarising yourself with her new shape.

"B-brai~"

"Want to show me everything, Akira? Tell me what belongs to me."

You grin at Akira with desire, the heat emitted from her small body pushing you to act. Everything about her, her body, her scent, the way she looked at you with hearts in her eyes made you want to pin her down and fuck her senselessly for hours.

Akira, seeing your predatory glare, went even further into heat. Leaning over the bed, she used her trembling paws to grab her black ass before spreading it, revealing her soaking wet pussy in all its glory.

Unable to hold back any longer, you dive in, pushing your face into her wet snatch, taking a good taste of what Braixen pussy was like.

"B-b-braii~"

While attacking her heated snatch with circular motions of your tongue, your hand reached over and dug into the white fur, hiding her chest.

Finding the budding treasures inside, you begin to tease the tips taking pleasure in every whimper she releases. Before long, the overstimulation drives Akira nuts, and while releasing a wave of heat from her ears, she orgasms for the first time in her new form.

"BRAIII!!!!!"

"Akira wants to tell me what you want next?"

Removing your mouth from her pussy lips, you lick some of the juices, which had a hint of spice to them. Then standing up, you take your pants off, letting your cock free from its confines. Capturing Akira's lust-driven gaze.

"B-Braix-Brai-Braixen!"

"You really are a slutty fox, asking me to fuck you and breed you. You want to bear my pups, huh?

"Brai!~ Brai!~ Braixen!~"

"YOU!"

Her words make you lose all self-control. You line your cock up with her pink entrance and push inside, splitting her wet folds apart inch by inch with your invading member.

"BRAI!~~"

As your throbbing human cock slides inside her, you groaned in pleasure. Unlike when she was still a little Fennekin, you could afford to stuff more cock into her and pushed in a couple more inches, resting half your cock inside her heated pussy.

"BRAI~BRAI~BRAI~BRAI~"

"AHHH, such a tight pussy, let's make you more comfortable before I start fucking this cunt."

Placing her on her knees and paws, you are happy that your fox will be at the perfect height for fucking.

"F-fucking tight, I need to fuck you more often, don't I?"

"Brai!~"

Grinning at her response, you fought against the pressure and, using your weight, shoved the rest of your cock into her wet pussy.

Reaching her womb, you growled in satisfaction feeling your balls rest against her black fur. With slow rhythmic thrusts, you fuck her pussy at increasing speed, rocking her entire body on your cock, making her moan with every thrust.

Akira's face falls into the covers, muffling her moans. She could not support her own weight while under assault from your cock, leaving her ass in the air, which you gladly held onto with both hands as you speed up.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

With your hips making into her, a slapping noise was produced as you fucked your fox's wet pussy without restraint, forcing her to take your entire cock with every thrust.

Akiras 'Brai~Brai~Brai' moans muffled into the bed encouraged you to stuff her with your cock harder, which you did, making her orgasm around your cock multiple times.

"Fuck!"

After her third orgasm, unable to hold back, you relentlessly fucked your Braixen with the desire to breed her. 

"AKIRA! TAKE MY LOAD!"

After slamming your hips into her countless times, you reach your limit-pushing balls deep inside. You release your first load inside her quivering pussy, which accepted everything.

"~~~~BRAIXEN!!!~~~~"

Letting out a high-pitched moan, Akira welcomes your human cock to pump your seed inside her, her pussy spasming and clenches around your cock as she cums. Her mind was overrun with the idea of being bread by you, her dearest master.

Leaving your cock inside her, your member remains hard, not tired in the least ready for round two.

"That was incredible, but we're not done yet!"

Struggling to look back at you, Akira trembles in both fear and excitement, wondering if she will still be sane after tonight. Luckily to her rescue, another slave of yours enters the room.

"L-lasin, did you just fuck, Akira! Your Pokemon?!"

Misty fresh out of the shower was stunned by what she saw. She had watched you fuck your own Pokemon without hesitation and could see the cum, which was oozing out of Akira's pussy.

Pokephilia was considered a massive taboo in Kanto. In other regions, it might be more acceptable, but Kanto had strict rules against it.

"Is there something wrong? If it's consensual and she loves me, is there anything wrong with me giving my Pokemon the same love I would give to a human?"

Misty, astonished at your answer, looks for a way to refute it. But looking at Akira's glazed eyes and the cum that was leaking out of her pussy she understood it really was what she wanted.

Was it ok to fuck a Pokemon then? She had no interest in it before, and she still didn't, but she couldn't bring herself to see it as repulsive no matter how hard she tried.

"Misty, why don't you join me? I think Akira needs a break."

Taking your cock out of Akira, you leave her a wet mess with her drool leaving her muzzle soaking the bed.

Looking at Misty, who was only covered in a towel, your dick rises back to attention, ready for action.

"I-I, alright, if Master says it's alright, then it must be true!... Just Fucke me as well!"

Unwilling to think any harder, she surrenders herself to her lust and lets her towel fall to the ground. Showing off her slim petite body that was still wet from the shower. 

Grabbing Misty by her ass and tits, you bring her over to the bed. You then lean her over the bed next to Akira, who was still recovering from the hard fucking she received.

*Slap*

"Ahhn~"

Slapping Misty ass, you take in her whimpering as if it was fine wine before slamming your cock into her wet snatch with little resistance.

Unlike with Akira, you take no time getting her ready. Fucking her hard right from the start with her tight pussy accommodating your full length. 

"Yes! Master, ahhh~, mess me up fuck me harder! I am your slut to fuck. Nothing else matters!"

Sliding in and out, you reward her for being such a good sex slave. Increasing the speed of your piston, you make her tremble, moan and gasp with every thrust.

Not holding back at all, you attacked her with even fiercer fucking, which her body received joyfully, moving her body according to your movements.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

The slamming sound of flesh against flesh resounded through the room, bringing Akira back to reality.

Looking at her Master fucking the young girl without mercy, she went into heat again. She started to masturbate, fingering her used pussy with fervor.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

After relentlessly fucking Misty into the bed for an hour, she had lost her mind. Her eyes rolled up, and her mouth opened, making lustful moans that sent shivers down your spine. 

"WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO CUM SLUT?"

"A-AHHHH!! SOOO FUCKING GOOD! CUM INSIDE ME MASTER! I WANT IT INSIDE!! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!!!"

Letting a torrent of love juices leave her body, she clenches around your cock, gripping it as if her life depends on it. With one final heavy thurst, you pierce all the way to her womb before unloading in multiple long spurts."

"AHHH~ YES! CUM INSIDE ME MASTER!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Groaning in pleasure, she accepts everything before finally turning limp. 

"Ahh, that was nice, Akira ready for another round"

"BRAI!?"

Shocked by your stamina, she backs up. You don't give her a chance to escape and after pinning her to the bed, put Akira back into a lust driven frenzy, fucking her hard with your cock.

***

After alternating between fucking Misty and Akira for a couple more hours into the night, both have lost consciousness.

Filled to the brim with your spunk, they sleep peacefully by your side, cuddled against you.

"Bu?"

You see Budew, who curiously sniffs some of your semen on the bed, which leaked out of Akira's pussy.

"Wait till you evolve. Then you can have a taste. Otherwise, just stay as my cute and innocent little Budew."

"Bu..."

"Don't worry, you will evolve soon, I promise."

"Budew!"

Seeing the ambition in Budews little eyes, you chuckle to yourself. It was then you remember something interesting that you noticed while fucking Misty.

"Ah, he saw what happened. Let's see what he will do from here. I wonder how long he can hold on?"

Chuckling as to what was to come, you lie down next to your girls, and while letting your hands roam their naked bodies, you let your eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I Have 4 Hours to write two essays which I have not started... Wish me luck.  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	15. Ash's Journey - Regret and Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Ketchem from pallet town has started his journey, but nothing seems to be going his way. What will he do when things get hard?

**(ASH POV)**

My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am from Pallet Town! I am finally ten years old and can begin my Pokemon journey! My goal is to become a Pokemon Master!

I had always dreamt of my Pokemon journey and the incredible battles I would have on the way to becoming the number one Pokemon Master.

So the night before my journey, I was so excited I struggled to sleep! I was going to outshine everyone else in Pallet Town, including that annoying Gary.

That was my dream, but ever since I left home, nothing has gone my way. 

When I woke up the next day and realized I was late, I was so scared that I couldn't get a Pokemon, but things did work out. I didn't get the starter Pokemon I wanted, but at least Professor Oak gave me a Pikachu.

Pikachu was really stubborn and didn't listen to me. I was upset at first, but I really tried my best to make Pikachu like me. Instead of progress, I just kept getting shocked and laughed at, over and over. 

So I decided to take things into my own hands and catch a Pokemon all on my own! That... didn't go well. To make things worse, a Ratatta stole stuff from me, and my own Pokedex called me stupid. Why!

I was just angry. Why did Gary and the others get so much attention? I knew I could become a better trainer than them. I was going to become a Pokemon Master! So out of anger, I threw a rock at a Pokemon I saw.

Missing the first shot, I threw another one, but that ended up being a huge mistake. Angering a Spearow, it called its flock to attack Pikachu and Me, and we had to make a run for it. Why did my Pokedex always tell me things afterward?! Pikachu was hurt a lot as we ran, so I carried it, and to escape, I even jumped into a waterfall. 

Getting fished out by this girl, I thought she looked concerned for me, but it was really over Pikachu. At least she told me about PokeCenters, and I knew where I could heal Pikachu!

Hearing an angry swarm of Spearow approach, I borrowed the girl's bike and peddled off. I promised I would return her bike someday, but I needed to get away fast!

To make things worse, a storm began, and as lighting struck the land, I fell off my bike with no chance of escape. 

It couldn't end like this. I had only just begun my journey. I only just got to know Pikachu. I wasn't going to let a bunch of dumb birds take away my dream. So I stood up to them. I was going to protect Pikachu if it was the last thing I did, I was going to become a Pokemon Master!

As they swooped down, ready to tear me to shreds, Pikachu let out the strongest attack I had ever seen, turning the entire world white!

When I came to, I was next to Pikachu, and the storm had passed. I couldn't feel a bone in my body, but at least we were alive. Looking at Pikachu, I felt nothing but pride. This was my Pokemon. 

It was then I saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't see it clearly, but it was a large bird, and as it went under a Rainbow, all the stinging stopped, and I felt better, and I then lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, Pikachu was in my arms, and I was in the arms of a stranger. He was tall and looked really cool, he told me he was taking me to the PokeCenter, and I felt relieved.

This was when I met Lasin for the First Time.

He was an incredible guy, and I felt super thankful. He took Pikachu and me to Viridian Center so fast that we could get Pikachu treated just on time.

When we were in the PokeCenter, I felt like a loser a failure of a Trainer. Nurse Joy just scolded me even though it wasn't my fault. I wanted to call my mom, but wouldn't that make me look like a kid if I did that next to Lasin? But instead of looking down on me, he cheered me up and made me feel better.

When the orange-haired girl from before stormed up to us and yelled at me, I didn't know what to say, but Lasin calmed her down for me. 

I would pay for her bike later, I promised, but I didn't have that kind of money on me.

As if my day couldn't get worse, a bunch of weirdos attacked the PokeCenter. After doing a weird song, they attacked us! Lasin fought the guy, and we ran to the back to save the Pokemon.

When the weird lady and her Ekans broke the doors, we tried to fight back, but we failed miserably. Scared that Pikachu would get hurt more, I ran back to the lobby. It was then I saw Lasin's Pokemon, Akira. It charged forward covered in scarlet flames and rammed the Ekans behind me, smashing it into the opposite wall.

Team Rocket, as they called themselves, was defeated, and the PokeCenter was safe! After everything was over, Nurse Joy offered us Rooms for the night, and seeing as Pikachu needed the rest, I agreed.

* * *

When I was in bed, I laid back and thought about the day and mostly about Lasin.

I hadn't seen the battle, but it seemed like he had defeated both of them even though he was a new trainer like me. 

Not all ten-year-olds get to become Pokemon Trainers… Most have to go to a regular school. I was lucky enough to have Professor Oak in my town and was given a slot. 

I was younger, so I had plenty of time to get better! I would become a Pokemon Master the fastest!

"Hey Pikachu, do you think I can become a Pokemon Master?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Yeah, I think I can as well."

* * *

The next day Lasin went and got his license, and finally, we got to leave for Pewter City! That weird girl called Misty followed us. She kept saying it was to make sure I paid for her bike, but I kept catching her staring at Lasin for some reason.

Traveling into Viridian Forest, I finally decided to catch my first Pokemon! I succeeded in capturing Caterpie, and for the first time, I felt so happy! This was the start of my dream to catch them all!

To my surprise, Lasin also caught a Pokemon right afterward. My Pokedex told me nothing about it, just like it did for Akira. How does he keep getting such strange Pokemon?

Feeling a little upset, I charge forward and lead the way. Misty kept getting angry at me, saying I got us lost, but I swear I wasn't lost!

In the end, Lasin took the front and led us through the forest. He fought a few pokemon and beat them so quickly I didn't get a chance to use my Caterpie.

After a good night's rest, I was ready. Today I was going to show them what a future Pokemon Master was like! 

With perfect timing, a Pidgeot appeared, and I was confident I could capture it.

I did end up hitting a little bump, but eventually, I captured after using Pikachu's Thunder Shock. 

So why did Lasin and Misty both scold me, why? I did catch it right, so isn't that good enough? I will get better, so why are they looking at me like that?

Those goons of Team Rocket attacked again, and angry at being yelled at, I decided to take them on. If it's just them, I should be able to win!

...

Well, I thought I could, but they cheated! They used two Pokemon, and the rules say you can only use one at a time! It's not my fault I lost!

Misty snorted at my response, and then Lasin took them on. I watched as he defeated them all in just minutes.

Lasins control of his Pokemon was terrific, but I am sure that if I could do just as well if I use three Pokemon. 

* * *

The days passed, and I felt tired traveling through the forest. I no longer had my mom to take care of me, and the food we had tasted bad. Worst of all, I barely got to battle. No instead, Lasin fights any wild Pokemon and Trainer, defeating every single one with ease. 

I did get to fight another Caterpie, though, and my Caterpie evolved to Metapod!

Eventually, we reach the center of the forest. I just wanted to get through the woods. Both Lasin and Misty kept nagging me about what not to do.

Over the last few days, I noticed that Lasin and Misty took a break sometimes and always returned together. For some reason, Misty always had such a weird expression when she came back.

So seeing them leave together again, I felt annoyed, it was then I noticed a Weedle! I could catch this Pokemon and show them I can be a good trainer too!

...

It wasn't my fault Weedle escaped! This strange kid in a Samurai outfit attacked me with a sword! 

When the strange kid attacked me, I lost track of the Weedle! When I got angry at the Samurai Kid, he called my clumsy and dimwitted, and finally, I snapped, It wasn't my fault that everything had gone wrong!

Challenging him to a fight my I defeated his Pincer in the first round! I knew I could win, and our Metapods fought. I was excited; this was going to be the first victory!

It was then Lasin returned, and instead of his usual amiable smile, he was enraged and grabbed me.

I was stunned; why was he angry? What did I do wrong? It wasn't my fault.

It was then the Beedrill swarm attacked, I had seen Beedrills on TV, but they were so much scarier in person I couldn't move in freight. Lasin did come back and helped me escape distracting the Beedrills.

I felt so bad. Why did I just stand there! Even Metapod was taken!

I eventually caught up to Misty and the Samurai Kid, and he took us to his Cabin.

Inside there, I finally could catch my breath, but I felt so much guilt. What would happen to Metapod? What about Lasin and Akira. I felt so helpless, only being able to wait.

Luckily the worst didn't happen. When I woke up the next day, the Samurai Kid returned with my Metapod, and Lasin was sleeping. Misty told me Akira bright him back and that he was seriously injured. 

I felt an intense headache, was this my fault, d-did, I do this?

I was scared and just sat in the corner with Pikachu.

Fortunately, he did wake up, and we were able to continue our journey. After so many ups and downs, I felt lost. Why did I keep messing up so much? Why me?

Eventually, we finally reach the end of the Viridian Forest and stop by a small town.

I was so glad I could finally sleep on a real bed. For some reason, Misty got two rooms and not three. Misty then dragged lasin with him, leaving me behind. I didn't even have my key yet!

Not knowing what to do, I just stood there and using some pocket money I had, I ordered some food for Pikachu and me.

Afterward, I realized I would really need that key, so I decided to ask the innkeeper which room they stayed at. He told me, and so I decided to go get my key from Misty. Seriously, why did she have to make things so much harder?

* * *

"Room 69, ok, this is it, let's get that key from Misty."

Before I could knock, I heard muffled sounds. They sounded strange. I had never heard anything like it before. Was it a Pokemon?

Out of curiosity, I slowly opened the door and peeked through.

"AHH! YES, MASTER FUCK ME!!!"

My eyes widened in shock. What was happening? 

On the bed, I saw Misty and Lasin naked. Lasin was holding her... and was… I don't really know what. She kept making strange sounds, but it didn't look like she was being hurt because she seemed so happy.

I didn't really understand, but I couldn't look away. A part of me told me I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. 

"Ah, why is my PP getting larger."

Watching the strange scene, I felt make penis grow, and unable to think clearly, I put my hand on it and started to move my hand. It felt so good. I had never felt anything like this before.

"Ah!" 

Letting out a small sound, I ended up peeing, but instead of pee, it was white? My face was flushed red, and I couldn't understand what it was. 

Looking up, I was worried if they heard me and sighed in relief when I saw that they just kept doing what they were doing.

It was then I saw it. Lasin looked up and looked straight into my eyes before smirking. I was terrified, did he catch me? Was I in trouble? I didn't know what to do, so I hid behind the door and sat down.

I didn't understand why my heart was beating so hard. What is this? My head felt fried from all the thinking, and I fell my eyes close, holding Pikachu, who looked at me with concern.

* * *

"Wake up, Ash, its morning."

"Wa-what is it... Five more minutes."

"Ash, Wake up!"

"What?!"

I looked up and saw Lasin standing above me. Realizing where I was, I was scared he would bring up last night.

"Ash, I am going to wake up Misty and get us some food. You go take a shower. You smell terrible. 

"Ah, alright. Thank you."

Listening to him, I entered the room and saw Misty and Akira in the sheets. I wanted to look more, but I was scared of Lasin, so I went into the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I met up with them on the first floor, and we all ate breakfast. Lasin and Misty spoke with each other, laughing at each other's jokes.

Eating my food, I thought about last night. What was that? I wasn't sure, but it looked like it felt nice. I wanted to know what it was. I Also thought about Lasin. I couldn't help but think of him and his... No! No! No! not that, what is wrong with me!

I felt so confused about what I was feeling. Was I going crazy? Who is to blame for this me feeling. It was Lasin, he was the cause of all this!

Yes! It's Lasins fault. If I beat him, then everything would make sense!

"Lasin, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

I stood up and pointed at Lasin. This was it! If I could win, things would return to normal! I would prove to them I am a good trainer!

"Oh, a battle, sure, but what are the stakes?"

He ate his cereal and didn't even look at me.

"The stakes?"

"Yeah, otherwise, what's the point."

He took a spoonful of cereal before continuing.

"Let's do this. Whoever wins gets to make the loser do one thing of their choice."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ash?"

Misty said to me, making it clear she had no confidence in me. Which angered me.

"Yes! Let's fight right now!"

"Ok, Ok, just let me finish my food. We will have plenty of time to fight later."

Taking a bite of my bread, I nod my head in excitement. Once I win, I could return things to normal, these strange feelings would go away, and I could continue my journey to become a Pokemon Master!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	16. To Pewter City! - Lasin VS Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, confused about his feelings, decides to challenge you to a battle you accept, but only if the winner gets to order the loser to do one thing.  
> ...  
> I want everyone's opinions on what they want for Ash's Future. So Please Vote in this Poll. Even I am not exactly sure what I want to do. This won't decide what will happen but may influence it.
> 
> VOTE ↧ 
> 
> https://www.poll-maker.com/poll3231256x00B047C2-100
> 
> The Vote is over but you can if you want.

**(2nd person)**

After eating breakfast, your group makes their way out of the small town and back onto Route 2.

You, Misty, and Ash all walk in silence. While making your way to Pewter City, you see plenty of Trainers and ordinary people making their way to Pewter City. You even caught glimpses of Pokemon battles happing off to the side.

"This should be a good spot."

You say after finding a spot to the side of the road with flat terrain. 

"Are you really going to fight him, Ash? you don't stand a chase."

Misty said while shaking her head at Ash.

"Ha, stay out of this. I know I can win!"

Seeing his confidence, you could only sigh. Unlike other trainers, Ash didn't even understand how type advantages worked, so it would be a long time till he was competent.

When it came to Ash, you had complicated feelings. Was he a bad trainer? That was debatable. Ash Ketchum was a trainwreck in battling most of the time, especially at the beginning relying mostly on luck. 

But he does improve, and he does quite well for himself considering how far he got into tournaments over and over. Even winning the championship of Alola eventually. 

So to answer the question. Do you hate Ash? No. while he fails more often than he succeeds, he would mature (albeit not age) with time and become a trainer who could sometimes think with his brains. He was the protagonist of a show you watched a lot of, so you felt terrible for bullying him, a bit.

Regardless you would have to defeat him, and you were not going to show mercy.

"Ok, Ash, this is a good spot, Misty can you be the judge of this fight."

"Ah, ok, I can do that."

Standing off to the side of Route 2, you and Ash face-off, it was a clear sunny day, and the temperature was relatively temperate, making it perfect weather for a battle.

"Alright, Both of you can use three Pokemon each and only one at a time. The first sone to incapacitate all of their opponents Pokemon wins! Let the fight begin!"

Professionally, Misty lists the rules, and after finishing, she lowers her hand.

"Alright, Pigeoto, Go!"

"Hoothoot, You're up first."

Both you and Ash released your Pokemon from their Pokeballs, and both bird Pokemon took to the sky.

"Pidgeotto, use [Tackle]!"

"Hoothoot, get to the ground!"

"Hoot!"

With Pidgeotto's stat advantage, you knew Hoothoot would lose in a direct confrontation and ordered to avaid. Still, unfortunately, Pidgeotto was too fast and landed its [Tackle] on Hoothoot.

"Follow it, don't let it get away!"

Ash smiled and commanded his Pidgeotto.

Hoothoot got to the ground, a bit injured, and didn't look like it could take many more hits withs its bad defense. Even so, Hoothoots expression remained calm, not even blinking.

"Pidgeotto, get down, and use [Sand Attack]!"

Seeing as things were playing out as you hoped, you smiled and said nothing.

"Pidgeotto!"

On the ground, Pidgeotto used its talons and wings to sweep sand and dust into the air, obscuring everyone's vision.

"Hoohoot, use [Confusion]!"

You shout, and both you and Ash wait a few seconds for the dust to clear.

"Wait, how?!"

Ash's Pidgeotto was flying into the air with crazed eyes, unable to make sense of anything. While Hoothoot remained stationary with the same blank face.

"Ash, [Confusion] is usually a slow move that doest land, but under the right circumstances, it can land. Do you know what one of Hoothoots abilities are?

"Ability? What?"

Ash looks confused while returning Pidgeotto to its Pokeball to stop it from hurting itself. 

"Its [Keen Eye]. It can see no matter what you do, so even though my Hoothoot is weaker, it was able to catch your Pidgeotto off guard when it thought Hoohoot couldn't see.

"How, how did you know that?..."

Ash placed his hat down to cover his face while Misty was impressed.

Looking frustrated, Ash threw out his second ball, and you decided to give Hoothoot a break and threw out your 2nd Pokeball.

"Metapod, come out!"

The green banana shows itself. Even though you could easily bully it with Akira, you decide to give it a fair shot and let out Budew.

"Budew, let's go!"

"Bu?"

You quickly realized that it was a mistake.

"Metapod! [Harden], [Harden], [Harden], [Harden]!"

While Ash kept shouting [Harden], you remembered that Budew had almost no attack moves yet. The only offensive move it knew so far was [Absorb], which was incredibly weak. You could switch out... but looking at Budew's little eyes, you didn't want to hurt its feelings.

"Budew... just use [Growth], do some photosynthesis, and improve your power."

Listening to you, Budew sat down cheerfully in the sunlight and opened its the bud on its, joyfully singing its name while taking in the sunlight.

"Bu~Bu~Budew!~B~ Bu~Dew!"

"[Harden] Even more Metapod!"

Your battle caught some strange looks from passersby's, and with the stalemate going on, you ended up just sitting for a while. It would take some time for Budew to accumulate enough power to defeat a super [Harden] Metapod.

You sighed, taking a look around. You even caught Misty sunbathing.

Noticing your gaze, she lifted her shirt for a second, letting you see her tits. You were going to have to punish her later.

(Close Enough)

"Is this even a battle anymore?"

"[Harden]!"

Five minutes later and Budew looked ready.

"Ok, Budew, use [Absorb]"

"Bu!"

"Metapod!"

Before Budew could use the attack, Metapod started to light up and crack. Breaking out of the shell, a Butterrfree flew out, taking to the skies.

"Ahh, Metapod, you evolved into Butterfree! Yes, now we can win!"

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

Raining down a white powder, Budew steps back and trips, but to Ash's surprise, it does nothing.

"Ash, it's good that your Metapod evolved, but Budew has the ability [Leaf Guard]"

"That makes no sense! Fine, Butterfree, use string shot!"

"Well, shit."

Unable to do anything, your Budew gets wrapped up in string. Budew struggles to move but tries its best, not wanting to let you down.

For the first time since you met Budew, she does not smile and starts to yell.

"Budew!!!"

Turning into a flash of white light, Budew's form begins to change, and just like Butterfree evolves. 

"Ah, Budew, see, I told you would evolve soon! Well, I guess you are now a Rolselia!"

"Roselia!"

Breaking free from the string, Roselia shoots out Razer sharp leaves that strike the Butterfree out of the air. 

"Free!"

"No! Butterfree, don't give up, use [Gust]!"

Ash orders, and Butterfree stabilizes itself and shoots out two small tornados that strike Roselia straight on.

"Rose!""

Taking damage, Roselia seems tired but still stands.

"Roselia, one more [Razer Leaf], and you will win!"

"ROSELIA!"

Just like you said, the next [Razer Leaf] strikes Butterfree down, knocking it out.

"Butterfree! No!"

"Ash, don't worry if you win the next round, I will let you off the hook."

"Ugh!"

Ash looks at you with frustration and points to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, it's your turn! Let's win this!"

"Pikachu!"

"Alright, Roselia, you did a great job. I'll reward you later, but for now, Akira takes the field!"

From behind you, Akira walks forward with pride in every step. Looking at Pikachu, she wondered how strong it really was. She could still remember that Thunderstrike that took down a flock of Spearow. Though she had done the same against Beedril. Both strikes were one-time power surges. They couldn't be repeated for now.

"Pikachu use [Thundershock]!"

"Akira, use [Light Screen!]"

"Brai!"

Holding out her wand, Akira drew a square, and it transformed into a screen of light that blocked Pikachus's attack.

"How?"

"Ok, now use [Sunny Day]."

"Brai!"

Letting out a shout and pointing her wand to the sky, you all felt t and the sunlight's intensity increase.

Even Misty stopped sunbathing, not wanting to get a tan.

"Pikachu, get in close and use [Quick Attack]!"

"Sorry, Ash, but this is the end. Akira uses [Fire Spin] and trap Pikachu!"

"Braixen!"

With one flick of her wand, circles of flames surrounded Pikachu before it could react.

"Pika, Pika!"

Unable to move it, the flames amplified by [Sunny Day] continued to burn Pikachu, making it shout in pain.

"PIKA!!!"

"Ah, your hurting Pikachu, stop!"

"Do you surrender?"

"I-but... fine, I surrender..."

As much as he didn't want to, hearing Pikachu's scream in pain was too much.

"Ok, Akira, let Pikachu go."

"Brai!"

The flames wrapped around Pikachu faded away, and the sunlight returned to normal, leaving a battered Pikachu on the ground.

"Lasin is the winner, and as you agreed on before, Lasin is allowed to give you one order that you must obey."

"Ugh... fine, what do you want me to."

Looking at Ash, you couldn't help but smirk.

"Not now. I'll let you know what I want when we get to Pewter City, so first, let's get a move on, ok?"

"Sounds good. The heat is getting kind of unbearable."

Misty said while fanning herself with her hand.

"Misty, just use your water Pokemon if you're hot!"

You crease your brows at Misty's complaint.

"But that won't cool me down, I need something bigger~"

"You shameless..."

"What about my Pokemon..."

Ash interrupts before you could start spanking Misty and holds Pikachu in his arms.

"Here, use these Potions. They should be enough."

Feeling (a little) bad for bullying the kid, you take out two potions and hand them over to Ash.

"Ah, really? Thanks."

Ash accepts with mixed feelings. After the fight, he was even more confused about how he felt. He felt frustrated about the loss, but he didn't hate you like he hated Gary and others. 

But he didn't hate you. Ash's head hurt whenever he thought about it.

Wrapping up the Pokemon Battle, the three of you start making your way to Pewter City. Checking your map, you were sure you would be there by evening.

Looking at Ash, you shook your head. Poor kid didn't understand what the consequences of losing were.

...

PLEASE VOTE -> https://www.poll-maker.com/poll3231256x00B047C2-100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -I want everyone's opinions on what they want for Ash's Future. So Please Vote in this Poll. Even I am not exactly sure what I want to do. This won't decide what will happen but may influence it.  
> VOTE ↧ (COMPLETE)
> 
> https://www.poll-maker.com/poll3231256x00B047C2-100 
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	17. Pewter City! - The Fall of Ash Ketchum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Pewter City, you and Misty begin to hatch a nefarious plan to bring Ash's downfall.  
> ...

**(2nd Person)**

"Look, I can see Pewter City!"

"Pika Pika!"

Ash shouted and ran ahead with Pikachu.

You looked up at the towering mountaintops in the distance. At the foot of the snow-capped ranges, a sprawling city lay cradled between the mountains.

Approaching the City, the terrain became rockier, and the amount of foot traffic increased.

"Were here finally. I thought we would never get here."

Misty put her hands on her knees and sighed in relief.

"Well, we're almost there. Let's make it there before the sun sets."

Sharing her feelings of relief, you place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to challenge the Gym Leader!"

Ash pumps both fists and shouts, attracting some looks.

"Ash, are you seriously thinking of challenging the Gym Leader?"

Misty said while backing away from Ash, not wanting to be associated with him.

"Well yeah, I want to enter the Kanto Regional Tournament, and I will need eight gym badges for that, right?"

"You'll also need a brain, which you still don't have."

"Calm down, you two, no need to fight. Let's just get to the PokeCenter first. Our Pokemon need a break from their Pokeballs, and we need a break from all this walking.

"You have a point. I haven't let Starmie out enough."

Misty looked at her Pokeballs and felt a little guilt.

"My Pokemon could use the treatment as well."

Ash rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!"

"Well then, let's get moving."

* * *

Entering Pewter City on foot, you understood why it was known as the Stone Gray City. Stone was a fundamental reason for the City's existence.

It showed in the Gray pallet design the City took on, highlighted by red-tiled roofs.

Just like Viridian City, Pewter City was a bustling center for people and Pokemon. However, unlike Viridian, the City's existence was centered on mining but instead of logging. 

The mines of Pewter City were home to many hostile Pokemon, so many of the Citys miners also had Pokemon for self-defense. 

Passing through the residential area, you finally see the tall PokeCenter before you.

Waiting for the light to turn green, you cross the street to enter the PokeCenter. Looking at the cars, you felt slightly envious. But then you thought about how much a car would cost in Pokedollars? No, even a bike is expensive as fuck forget having a car.

Lamenting your poverty, you cursed how little Pokemon Battles made. It was the reason most had regular careers instead of being a Pokemon Trainer. It was dangerous and incredibly difficult to succeed in with all the competition.

Only when you got sponsored and won tournaments would you ever win anything substantial.

Throwing these thoughts to the side, you enter the large PokeCenter and make your way to the front desk. Unlike in Viridian City, the amount of Pokemon Trainers here was higher, so you had to wait your turn before getting service.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Eventually reaching the front of the line, and you looked at the smiling Nurse Joy. Although you were a little taken by the similarity, you couldn't bother to get involved.

"Yes, could you heal the Pokemon in these Pokeballs, just basic treatment, please."

"Alright, may I have your Pokeballs?"

You and Ash hand over your Pokeballs, but you keep Akira with you. 

"Ah, Nurse Joy? Shouldn't you be in Viridian City?"

Ash stares at Nurse Joy, confused as to why both you and Misty didn't find anything strange.

"Hmm, The Nurse Joy in Viridian City is my cousin."

"Really? Are you really not the same..."

"Anyways, Nurse Joy, can we return later for our Pokemon."

You ignore Ash and ask Nurse joy.

"Ah yes, not a problem, return in just an hour, and it should be healed. These burns on Pikachu are quite awful."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

"Not a problem, alright next."

"So where should we stay tonight?"

Misty looks at you and asks after leaving the line.

"The PokeCenter would be cheaper, but I think we should get a place that offers better soundproofing."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Misty shook her head in agreement. She didn't really understand how they weren't caught before.

"Wait, aren't we going to challenge the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, tomorrow we will challenge the gym. Ash, we and our Pokemon need a break. Anyways, Gym Leaders cant be challenged this late they have lives, you know.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Ash scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Anyways, Misty, let's go find a place to get some food. We can come back and get our Pokeballs and then look for a place to stay. How's that."

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Finding a nice burger joint, your group starts chowing down. Akira lies down on your lap, ignoring everything around her.

Talking with Misty, you entertain yourself. Akira steals a bite of your food but spits it out, but she did take a liking to your french fries.

"So you have any idea where we should stay yet Misty?"

"Oh yeah, I have an idea, I still have enough money to stay at a place like that for a night or two, but afterward, I won't have much."

"Ash, how much do you have?"

"Hmm?"

Ash, caught off guard, chokes on food for a second before speaking.

"Ah, well, my mom gave me a bit of money. Here it's this much."

"Sheesh, not bad. Hey, Misty, let's go to the PokeCenter and pick up the Pokeballs. Ash, you wait here."

"Wait, why can't I come?"

"Don't worry~ about it. We'll be back soon."

Taking Misty and Akira with you, you leave Ash alone.

"When will they come back?"

Ash waits alone by himself for another hour.

"This is your bill for today!"

The waitress walks up to Ash and shows him the receipt.

Looking to his left and right, Ash realized he was tricked.

* * *

"Why did you do that!"

Ash finds you outside after paying the bill and looks at you in anger.

"Don't worry about anyways; here is your Pikachu and your Pokeballs.

"Pika Pika!"

"Ah, Pikachu!"

Seeing as Ash was distracted, you looked at Misty.

"So Misty, is this where we will be staying the night?"

The building before you was a couple of stories high. It had a rocky theme and was quite impressive.

"Yeah, it's called the Boulder Hotel. It's a nice place."

Following Misty inside, she pays for just one room for a night. Hearing the prices, you winced in pain. There was no way you could pay for that.

Entering the room, you are impressed with the accommodations and lie down on a couch.

"Umm, there is only one bed. Where will I sleep?"

Ash looks at the sized queen bed and remembers what he saw last night, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, this couch here can fold into a bed, and besides, we may not need it."

"Why is that?"

"Don't worry about it."

Ash looked at you, annoyed that you kept saying that but looking at your smile feels like something is wrong.

"Anyways, Ash, do you remember the deal we had this morning."

"Ah, yeah.... that."

Being reminded of the loss he had, he grits his teeth, wondering what you will make him do.

"Relax, So to begin with, Misty, did you bring the clothes we bought earlier."

"Yes, I did, Master~."

"Misty, did you just call him, Master?"

"Good job Misty."

Patting Misty's head, she giggles, and you take the clothes from her and give them to Ash.

"Ash, Go over there and change into this."

"Huh? what is this."

"Don't worry about it, just do as I say. It's an order."

"Well, alright."

While Ash was confused, he thought it couldn't be that bad if it was just wearing something.

Taking the clothing, Ash moves into the closet.

"D-do I really have to wear this..."

"Ash, we had a deal put it on."

Reluctantly putting it on, he then opens the door.

*Clank*

Walking out of the closet in short steps, you took a good look at Ash. It was a little maid outfit. Ash could pass as a girl if you didn't look closely.

"W-what is this!?"

Looking at himself in a mirror, Ash's face went red.

"Hmm, could be better but good enough. Anyways, Ash, I know you were watching us last night."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"No need to pretend, anyways, Misty, how are you feeling right now?"

"I am feeling super horny, Master~."

"Good, Ash, sit right there. You can watch, but if I see you playing with yourself, there will be consequences. Akira, keep an eye on him and Pikachu."

"Brai!'

Akira uses her psychic powers and holds Ash still on his knees, and Pikachu watches in silence.

Looking at Ash's confused and fearful face, you felt your sadistic desires being fed.

"Alright, Misty Lets give him a good show."

"Yes, Master~."

Without hesitation, Misty strips naked and throw herself onto you, making out with you on the bed.

Ash watches, feeling the strange feelings he had last night again. Ash then looks away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Brai!"

Understanding what you wanted, Akira hits Ash on the head with her stick forcing him to watch as you took Misty for yourself.

"Master, stop teasing me. I want you fat cock inside me!~"

"Soon, first, have a taste."

Taking your cock out of your pants, you sat down on the edge of the bed, and Misty then kneeled underneath you and began bobbing her head on your cock, making slurping sounds as she took it into her throat.

"W-why is she sucking you PP."

Ash watched in shock, feeling his penis grow harder underneath the white panties he was wearing.

Shifting his body, he lowered his hand to touch himself but immediately was smacked in the head by Akira.

"No touching Ash."

You smirked and looked at the boy while enjoying the sensation of Misty deepthroating your cocking.

Against his own will, Ash found himself staring at your cock more than at Misty. Comparing it to his own, he felt inferior and felt ashamed of himself and squirmed in place.

"Lasin, why are you doing this?! What is this! Misty, Why are you doing this!"

"Pfft, Misty, tell him are you doing this of your own will?"

Taking her mouth off your cock she spoke impatiently towards Ash.

"Ash, I submitted to Lasin in the Forest. I love him. I am his slave. I was wondering why Master wanted to buy such clothing for you but know I get it. You want to cuck this cock too, don't you?"

"I-I don't, your wrong!"

Turning his head away, Ash's face went red, and the confusing feelings he had before swarmed his mind. Of course, Akira made him watch as you facefucked Misty.

Ash was lost. Was he really thinking about your cock, how it would feel to suck it? Would it taste good? No! He wasn't, he didn't like men, he liked girls! Right?!"

Ash's mind was a mess, and he watched as you unloaded in Misty's mouth and then bent her over the bed with her ass sticking out.

But instead of looking at Misty's ass, he found himself staring at your hard cock that was prodding the entrance to Misty's ass.

"Akira, let him do as he wants. I think we have tortured him enough."

"Brai."

Akira waved her stick and released the psychic constraints from Ash.

With heavy pants, Ash took his hands and put them underneath the maid skirt and into his panties.

"Misty ready for your ass to be ravaged!"

"All my holes belong to you, Master!"

Smiling at her response, you begin to push into her ass, your cock lubed from her mouth slid into her. Spreading her walls, and knocked the wind out of her as you thrust into her balls deep.

"AHH!!! MASTER ITS TO BIG!"

Fucking misty on your cock, you enjoy her pounding her ass and then look to your side. Ash, unable to stand it, started to jerk off watching you fuck Misty in a trance.

"Hahaha, Ash, there is another place you can play with if you want to feel good."

Slamming your hips against Mistys, you stare into Ash's widening eyes. 

Unable to hold his curiosity back, he places a finger against his ass.

"W-wha ahh.."

Feeling a tingling sensation, he started to play with his butt more. He got the courage and started to push a finger inside, addicted to the strange feeling. 

"Ahn~."

Hitting a button, he moans and cums onto the carpet.

"Brai-Xen Brai"

Akira looks at Ash and chuckles to herself.

"Alright, Misty, Where do you want my cum."

"I-inside, Master inside my ass, please cum inside me!"

"Good, then take it!"

Thrusting into Misty one last time, you unload into her filling her with your cum.

"YES, FILL ME UP MASTER, I LOVE YOU!"

Leaving Misty a trembling mess on the bed, you take your cock out, still, rock hard, and ready to go.

"Ash, did you just cum from touching your ass?"

"N-no!"

Denying it, Ash backs up, shaking his head in denial.

"Then why are you staring at my cock?"

"I-"

His words caught his throat. Ash was like a deer in headlights, his eyes locked on your throbbing dick that was still wet from Misty's ass.

Walking up to Ash, you stand above him and look down on the boy in a maid outfit.

"Want to have a taste?"

Staring at your cock he could feel the heat off of it, and as if his body moved on its own, he licked the tip, tasting a bit of your cum.

His mind said it was wrong, but unable to stop himself, he felt attracted to your smile, your muscles, and most of all, your cock.

"Ah, right there, good boy."

Losing himself, Ash started to lick your cock, holding it with his small petite hands as he licked every inch.

"Pikachu..."

On the side, Pikachu watched, not knowing what to do. Watching his Trainer take your cock into his mouth, struggling to get even the tip before gagging. Tasting Misty on your cock.

"Pikachu, don't worry, humans and Pokemon can just enjoy themselves. You saw Misty and Akira enjoyed themselves, so what's holding your back.

"Pika?"

"Look, Ash will be your Trainer, and Ash will be my slut, but I won't mind sharing him, but for now, how about you go to your Pokeball."

"Pika..."

Unable to comprehend what was going on, Pikachu returned to its Pokeball taking one last look at its Trainer sucking your cock.

Grabbing Ash's head, you start facefucking his aching mouth and release cum inside, choking him on your semen.

"Open your mouth, Ash."

Ash looked forward and, obeying your command, opened his mouth, showing a mouthful of cum.

"Now swallow it all."

"Hmm, geh, ugh. Ahhh.."

Drinking it all, Ash fell to his knees, still drunk on your cum.

"You really are a good slut, Ash. Now I want to ask you, do you want to fuck Misty? OR... do you want to have your ass pussy stretched on my cock?"

Hearing your question, light returned to Ash's eyes, and he imagined it. How would it feel having your cock inside him? Would it fit? Would he still be himself afterward?

He was terrified, but at the same time, incredibly aroused. Staring at your hard cock above him with glazed eyes, he nodded his head, unable to hold the feeling back.

"Good! Here let's get you comfortable."

Picking up Ashs petite body from the floor, you took him to the bed where Misty watched with a smirk on her face.

"I had no idea you were a slut as well Ash, Master is really amazing, isn't he!"

"I-I am not a-"

"You are a bitch Ash. Just accept it."

Misty laughed at sat back, making room for you to place Ash on his back. Looking at Ash in such a vulnerable position, she laughed and started to finger herself.

After stripping Ash naked, you place your cock against Ash's hole, making his entire body shiver as he felt the weight of your cock press against him.

"I-I don't know, I don't understand... is that really going t-to fit inside?!"

"Don't worry, Ash, this cute butt of yours was meant for cock. Just accept it."

Prying Ash's hole open, you squeeze inside. Feeling the tight walls reject your cock, you push further, making Ash wince in pain.

"AHHH!"

Sinking your cock into Ash's asshole, you get halfway inside before reaching the limit. His untrained ass would need to be stretched more before you could go deeper.

"Seriously tight, don't worry, it will feel better soon; just enjoy it."

Thrusting your cock inside the young boy, you got into a rhythm and started to loosen him up. Ash, overwhelmed by the new pleasure, had his mouth wide open and didn't resist as you stretched him on your cock.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

Increasing the tempo, you got a good grip on his perky little ass and piston inside him. Enjoying the view of his small hard little penis flapping back and forward with every thurst.

"This ahhh! What is this feeling so weird, soo good!"

Feeling your thick rod fucking him at a rapid pace, he got addicted as the pain was replaced with pleasure. Every time you thrust inside, it sent waves of pleasure across his body, and he felt himself wishing for more.

"AHH!!! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Don't worry, I will. I had no idea that you would have such a tight ass Ash should have done this sooner. Misty, he gives even you a run for your money."

"Hmph, yeah, right. Anyway, it's so funny, Ash~. You thought you would be a Pokemon Master? Do you even know what a Pokemon Master is? I think your dream is to become a Master slut instead, hahaha!"

While he felt ashamed by Misty's mocking words but he couldn't deny it. Feeling your thick cock pumping inside him was incredible, and he wanted more!

"Ash, now it's your turn. Where do you want my cum?"

"I-inside"

He whispered, struggling to speak over the clapping sounds of his ass being fucked.

"I couldn't hear you! Speak up, or I might just give my cum to Misty instead."

"N-no, please, I want it..."

"What was that?"

"M-MASTER! PLEASE, CUM INSIDE ME!"

Smirking at his slutty expression, you lift ASh from the bed and stand up. Holding his body against yours, you fuck the boy as hard as you can.

"Good! Here is your reward!"

You insert your cock even further inside and cum with one final thrust, filling his ass pussy with your cum.

"GAHHH!!! MASTERS CUM! SO HOT!"

Feeling your hot cum pour inside him, his eyes turn up, and his tongue sticks out, making an ahegao face. At the same time, he also cums from his little penis, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Good job, Ash. You will be a great addition."

Letting Ash go from your arms, he falls onto the bed limp, his legs spread wide open, revealing his widened asshole. Falling into a deep sleep.

"That was so hot, Master... You just fucked him lives a fleshlight on your cock... Ahhh, I can't stand it, Master. Can I get fucked one more time.. please~?"

"Just one more time, I really need to get some sleep."

"Braixen!"

"Oh Akria, don't worry, you and Roselia will get a turn, but first, we need to beat the Gym Leader."

"Brai..."

Seeing the disappointment on her face, you felt bad. You would need to show her and Roselia some love later, but Misty needed another hard fucking for now.

"Master, come on, fuck me!"

"You're going to be the death of me."

You sigh, thinking about how hard life was before shoving your cock into her pussy.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

For another hour, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh resounded in the room. Filling all of Misty's holes with your cum you lie back with Misty in your arms and fall into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Ok, I had such a hard time deciding, but yeah, I have chosen. The poll was also really split with people wanting to leave Ash alone and those wishing to ruin him. This chapter will have m/m, so just skip this chapter if you don't like that. I won't have too many of these, and MC will always be on top. Also, Sharing will only be with MC's male Pokemon, not Female Pokemon. I kind of had to write this after all the setup, sorry. Oh, and for those wanting love... this will mix in some love later on.  
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	18. Preparations Before The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.”  
> ― Sun Tzu, The Art of War

**(2nd person)**

Lazing around in Dreamland, you slept idly in peace.

"Hmm~ Akira, let me have a taste too!"

"Brai!"

You felt a part of your body stand up and curled your toes, resisting the unknown stimulus that dragged you out of your sleep.

Opening your heavy eyes, you felt a wave of pleasure hit you out of nowhere. Throwing the sheets aside, you saw Misty and Akira licking your hardened cock with wild abandon too absorbed to even notice you had woken up.

"You two really… Ugh, I can't complain if this is how you wake me up, though."

Letting them have their way, you held on as they continued to flank your cock from both sides, edging you closer to release.

Feeling your cock throb, both Pokemon and Human held their mouths open and let you spray your seed onto them, giving them messy facials.

"Ahh, Akira, I think you got a bit more. That's not fair."

"Brai!"

"Alright, that's enough fun, you two, you had your fun. Let's take a shower, then we need to plan out our day."

"A shower with a master? Sounds good to me!"

"Brai…"

Akira shook her head reluctantly. Like any fire type, she disliked water.

"Sorry, but you too, Akira."

Taking both of the ladies to the bathroom, you leave Ash on the bed. 

* * *

Entering the large shower, you turn it on and feel the warm water run down your naked body. 

"We will clean you, Master, so relax."

Misty hugs you from behind and presses her chest onto your back.

"Not right now. I have plans for today."

"But Master~ Your lower half seems to disagree."

"Braixen~."

Misty and Akira place their hand and paw on your cock, and start to jerk you off.

*sigh*

"It seems like both of you are getting a little too full of yourselves. Fine, I'll give you what you want. But I won't hold back.

Seeing you smile menacingly, both Misty and Akira step back in fright.

"Wait, M-master, were sorry, don't..."

"B-brai..."

"Too late."

Not showing mercy, you take both of them onto the tiled floor. Releasing your full power, you fuck both Akira and Misty wild, making their moans permeate the bathroom.

'Forcing' Akira to ride your cock as you eat out Mistys wet pussy. Not letting your hands rest, you play with their tits and enjoy every inch of them.

Alternating between fucking Misty and Akira, you bring them to multiple orgasms and fill their holes to the brim. 

Finally, satisfying your libido, you clean them and yourself up and carry them out of the bathroom, placing them onto a couch.

"Sooo goood~ Am I in heaven? hehehe~"

"Braiii~."

"Just wait here, you two."

Looking at their silly expressions that were still lost from the hard fucking they received, you knew they would be useless for a bit and just leave them there.

Getting dressed, you walk up to Ash and shake him a little.

"Wake up."

"Ugh"

"Ash, Wake up "

"What kind of Pokemon is that? Why is it so big?"

Losing patience, you shake the body harder.

"Ash, Wake Up!

"Huh? What is... Ah!"

Rubbing his tired eyelids, Ash woke up and then realized he was naked. His face went red, and he hid underneath the sheets. Unable to look you in the eyes after last night.

Looking at his trembling figure, you knew you would have to say some stuff, or the kid might just go insane.

"Ash, I know you are confused after last night, but don't worry. I don't really want much to change, to be honest. Were both pursuing the same goals, and even if our relationship changes it, it won't change that. So Ash, please look at me."

Slowly peaking out of the covers, Ash struggled to look you in the eye.

"Ash, did you like sucking my cock?"

"I-"

"Did you? be honest."

"I-I did."

"Did you enjoy getting fucked in the ass?"

"Y-yes."

Ash looked down, his face beat red.

"Well then, there is no problem. In private, your mine, but in public, just call me by my name as Misty does. Ash, you are not a bad trainer. I think you can become an incredible Trainer if you had someone to guide you.

Ash widens his eyes in surprise. He thought you saw him as worthless, so he didn't think you had any expectations for him.

"Your mine, you will do as I order, and that means you cant let me down. Ash, do you understand?"

"I think I still don't quite understand but, I think I do."

"Good, now moving on, Ash. Do you know what we're doing today?"

Hearing your word, he looked down at your waist.

"Umm?"

"We're going to challenge Brock the Rock Gym Leader. Ash, do you think you can beat him?"

"Oh, right, yeah, the gym leader, I think I can beat him."

Ash shook his head in a fluster, but you ignored it and continued to speak.

"Ash, Your team is the worst for this fight, Pikachu is worthless, and your other Pokemon are just too weak. I thought about this for a while, and I think we may need to get you another Pokemon.

"Huh, but how? We are already in the City.

"Ash, Capturing is not the only way to get Pokemon. You can also trade them. So I will call in a favor and get you a grass type."

"A grass type?"

"Brock uses Ground and Rock types. Grass types are a perfect match, understand?"

"I think."

"Forget about it, Ash, go get cleaned up. Misty, you're still out of it, huh. When you wake up, pack everything up and get some food, I'll be back soon.

* * *

Leaving the hotel, you make your way to the PokeCenter. Entering the lobby, you find a phone booth and dial the number for Viridian Citys PokeCenter.

*RING RING RING~RING RING RING*

*KACHA*

[Hello, this is Nurse Joy from Viridian City. How may I help you?]

"Hey, it's me, Lasin."

[Ah, darling, it's you! Did you make it safely to Pewter City?]

"Yes, I did. I really didn't want to ask this, but could you transport a Pokemon over here."

[A Pokemon? Why?]

"Remember Ash, he won't be able to beat the Gym, not fairly at least. Could you send over a grass type? I'll owe you one if you do."

[I could... We have some Pokemon that trainers just abandon and one of them is a gloom. I could send it over, but I will need you to give me something in return.]

"What do you want?"

[You have to call me often.]

"Phew, OK, I'll make sure to call you whenever I can."

[Good, OK, I will transport the Pokeball to the Pewter City PokeCenter. My cousin is the Nurse Joy there. She will hand over the Pokeball.]

"OK cool, thanks, Lauren."

[Using my name, you're making me blush... Oh, darling, I forgot to tell you, but I don't care who you have sex with. But I will be the only Joy you can have a relationship with, understand?]

You could feel her deadly glare through the phone and had a cold sweat thinking about the consequences.

"Y-yeah, not a problem."

[Good! Alright, call often, I have some patients to deal with, so I have to say goodbye.]

"Bye..."

*Kacha*

After hanging, you walked to the front desk to speak with Nurse joy.

"I am here to receive a Pokemon."

"Oh, your the young man my cousin bragged about? Hmm, well, she wasn't lying. You look nice. I might take you for myself."

"Uhh"

"Just kidding, I am already married, don't worry, the Transfer will just take a few minutes, just wait for a bit.

Disgruntled from being tricked, you take your seat, and five minutes later, you receive a Pokeball from a Chansey that waddled to you.

"Thanks, Chansey."

"Chansey!"

Taking the Pokeball, you made your way back to the hotel. And found Misty and Akira at the entrance.

"Here, Ash catch."

"W-woo"

Ash catches the Pokeball and looks at it, then back to you.

"Open it."

Clicking the button, Ash releases the Pokemon from its ball.

"Gloom…"

It was then all of you felt an incredible stench attack your noses, and you pinched your nose while backing away. 

"Ewww"

Misty hides behind you while looking down at it.

Gloom, A small Pokemon that looked like an ugly flower. It had slit eyes and a wide mouth that had drool pouring from it.

"This is my Pokemon? Is that drool?"

"No, it's nectar meant to attract prey, admittedly it smells worse than I imagined, but it will carry you in the match against Brock, so just bear with it.

"It smells so bad…"

"Please take it back in its Pokeball. The hotel staff looks upset."

Misty said, seeing as people had distanced themselves from the hotel.

"Gloom return."

Ash returned Gloom to its Pokeball, and the three of you sighed in relief. 

"OK, Ash, before challenging Brock, you need to get comfortable with using Gloom in battle. I'll train you, so let's go to that park over there.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ash. You need to be prepared. Gym Leaders are no joke. They know what there doing.

Misty nods her head in agreement.

"OK, OK, I will listen to you."

ASh agreed, understanding that both of you had a point.

"Good then, let's get going."

* * *

Taking them into a park, you find a more secluded area before letting out Ash's Gloom and your Roselia.

"Roselia."

"Gloom."

"Huh, it doesn't smell bad?"

Misty looks at you for answers.

"Well, Gloom smells terrible, but Roselia emits a pleasant smell, they kind of just cancel out. Thankfully, I don't think I could be around Gloom for long otherwise."

"Ok, Ash, both Pokemon are Grass-Poison types. Do you know what kind of moves Gloom knows?"

"Not really?"

Ash scratches his head.

"Misty, help me out. Let's just do a crash course for how typing works."

"Let's hope he can remember it."

* * *

Taking the next hour, you explain what types are effective against each other and how to use that to your advantage. You had to cut out a lot, or it would take all day.

After the explanation, you started some mock battles between Gloom and Roselia and let Ash get used to using Gloom in battle.

Finally, after a while, you felt satisfied with the results. Ash was terrible at learning, but he seemed to improve rapidly in battles. 

"OK, let's get going. A quick trip to the Pokecenter, and then we are challenging Brock. You ready?"

"Yes, let's do this!"

Ash jumped up and pumped his fists.

Seeing how confident he was, you felt relieved it seemed like Ash was back to normal. 

Getting your Pokemon healed at the PokeCenter, you then made your way to the Pewter City Gym. 

The massive stone front was intimidating to new trainers. Pushing the wooden doors open, you walk into the darkness with Misty and Ash following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Next Poll, its a bit early for this but I am curious so yeah. WHICH EEVEELUTION IS YOUR FAVORITE. (Personally, I like Jolteon and Vaporeon. You can guess why I am doing this poll.)
> 
> VOTE ↧ 
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/K4DV3KWM
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -Thanks you so much for a hundred Kudo's!  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	19. Pewter City Gym - Hard Mode?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Pewter City Gym your ready to earn your first Gym Badge!  
> 

**(2nd Person)**

The Gym was massive. It was dimly lit, making it difficult to see the smooth stone pedestal at the back with all of the rocks in the way.

There were tons of sharp stalagmites and boulders, and the air had a distinct smell of the Earth.

Taking a look around, you understood that challenging the Gym would be more challenging than you expected.

Looking ahead, you saw a middle aged man walking towards you. 

"Welcome to Pewter City Gym. Our gym leader is none other than Brock the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer. If you wish to challenge him, I will need to see your Trainer License first."

"Here you go."

Both you and Ash showed him your IDs. After taking a look, he nodded his head and led you into the Gym.

"We have a viewing platform over there, so you can watch from there, girl. This seems to be your first Gym battle for the two of you, so I hope you came prepared. I'll let Brock know, so he will have the right team set. Oh, and who will go first?"

"I will."

You step forward.

"Alright then, kid, follow the girl. You should thank your friend that you don't have to go first. It will make it a whole lot easier when you know what to expect.

"Come on, Ash, let's get going."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming! Good luck, Lasin!"

"Alright, just know you have to challenge two trainers before Brock just to make sure you're not wasting his time. Good luck."

The old man said and took his leave.

* * *

Now alone, you walk onto the rocky field. 

Along the way, you meet two trainers and begin battling with them. Both of them had higher leveled Pokemon than you expected, so Roselia struggled to defeat them. Eventually, you reach the end of the Gym and Face off against the man sitting in silence on the stone pedestal.

"Hello, my name is Brock, so you're today's challenger. You look quite competent, recently some new trainer has passed by and won let's see if you're as good as them. The rules for a league match are simple. As this is your first Gym match, we will both use two Pokemon. Whoever still has a Pokemon standing wins. Also, no items may be used, got it?"

"Yep"

"Good, then let's begin."

"Good luck, Lasin!"

Misty shouted from the stands, making you smile. You didn't receive much encouragement in your past lives, so this was refreshing. Focusing on the incoming fight, you look at Akira, who was beside you, and run her head.

Brock clicked a button, jumping off the stone pedestal, and a rocky battle stage came out of the ground.

"Geodude, let's go!"

Brock released his first Pokemon onto the field.

"Akira, are you ready."

"Brai!"

"Hmm, starting with a Braixen, not native to Kanto huh, interesting."

Brock looked at your Pokemon and lifted one of his thick eyebrows.

"Alright, let the match begin!"

Immediately using [Analysis], you were stunned at what you discovered. You had predicted that Brocks's Pokemon would be roughly level 10-16. Instead, it was a whopping level 29, which was much stronger than Akira level 19.

Considering the type difference, you were at a disadvantage. However, you wanted to save Roselia for Onyx, and she was still a bit tired from the last two battles.

With [Analysis], you check Braixens Moves one last time. [Scratch] [Ember] [Flame Charge] [Fire Spin] [Light Screen] [Sunny Day] [Double Team] [Howl].

After looking at your options, you focus your mind, and so does Akira as the battle begins.

"Geodude, use [Rock Throw]!"

"Geo!"

A rock the size of a basketball shot forward towards Akira at frightening speeds.

"Akira [Double Team]!"

"Braixen!"

Splitting into three, the rock barreled through one of the afterimages dissipating it.

"Use [Fire Spin]!"

"Braixen"

Surrounding Geodude in a circle of flames, Akira tried to choke it in the fire, but it only chipped its health slowly to no surprise.

"Not going to work, Geodude, use [Bide]."

Holding its arm out in front, Geodude absorbed the already infective flames and turned it into power for itself. It then charged towards Akira winding up for a punch.

"Use [Flame Charge] and get away!"

"Brai!"

Wrapping herself in flames, Akira's speed increased, and she narrowly avoided the punch from Geodude.

This was much harder than you expected. Akira mostly knew fire attacks and was vulnerable to physical damage. If she had learned a Psychic offensive move, this would have been easy.

The battle ran on with Akira used gorilla tactics, slowly whittling Geodudes health with fire, scorching the Stone Pokemon black over time. 

Of course, Akira was barely holding on and was struggling to avoid its attacks. Relying on your judgments, she was able to avoid getting taken out. 

Feeling sweat drip down your forehead, you swore inwardly, it was only a Geodude, why was it so fucking difficult?!

"Geodude, it's time to end this. Use [Earthquake]!"

Brock pointed forward and shouted to Geodude.

"GEODUDE!"

Vibrating its body for a few seconds in the air, it slammed down on the ground creating a wave of Earth that would deal massive damage to any Pokemon in the area.

"Akira! Get to the air now!"

"Brai!?"

Akira was shocked, but hearing your order, she immediately jumped into the air. Using her weak psychic powers, she levitated for just long enough to avoid the attack.

"Huh, now, that's impressive."

Brock looks genuinely surprised that you managed to dodge that.

"Akira, one last [Ember], you can do it!"

Squeezing out a bit more power, she launches a ball of flames the hits Geodude directly for critical damage.

"Geo-dude"

Falling to the ground, Geodude was out cold, but Akira didn't look much better.

"Great Job Akira, you have done enough return to your Pokeball. I'll get you healed right afterward."

"Brai..."

Braixen turned into red light and returned to her Pokeball.

"That was a smart move of you, and it helped you win even with a type disadvantage, but you won't be able to win like that again. Onyx, let's show them what Rockaroundn can do!"

"ONYX!"

Releasing his second Pokemon a massive stone snake came out that nearly touching the ceiling with its horn.

"Roselia, it's your turn to shine."

"Roselia!"

Compared to the large Onyx, Roselia looked like a child before a tiger. But unlike a child, Roselia raised her two little roses for arms with confidence.

"Ah, a Grass-type huh, smart, but don't underestimate Onyx!"

Checking Onyx's level, you felt your draw drop to the ground. FUCKING LEVEL 30!

Your Roselia was only hit level 18 earlier. This was entirely out of your expectations. But you couldn't afford to dwell on this, so you decided to strike first!

"Rosalia, use [Magical Leaf]."

"Rose-elia!"

Lifting her arms, she released two leaves that had a mystical glow to them, unlike [Razer Leaf]. Shooting out of her Roses, theyRoseliaowards Onyx and hit it directly on its horn.

"ONNN!!!"

Shouting in pain Onyx flailed a bit and charged towards Roselia in anger.

"Onyx, [Slam] into it!"

"Shit!"

Watching Onyx charge towards Roselia, you were shocked. If that landed, Roselia would be squashed like a pancake.

"Avoid it!"

"R-rose"

Rosalia was not fast, but she was small enough that she was able to slip through Onyx's attack. Or so you thought, Onyx's tail flicked upward and threw Roselia into the air.

"ROSE!"

She cried in pain as she ended up landing right on Onyx's head. 

"Roselia, wake up. You have to use Giga Drain now!"

"R-ro"

Barely conscious, Roselia listened to your order and vines erupted from her body, wrapping arround Onyxs head and attaching her body to its solid surface.

"Slam your head onto the ground!"

Brock shouted, realizing the battle had gone downhill for him.

But it was too late, Roselia absorbed Onyx's health, and color returned to her petals.

"Onyx, slam your head down!"

Onyx doesn't respond to Brock's orders and loses its strength.

*BAM*

Falling onto the ground, Onyx is out cold, and Roselia hops off cheerfully to your relief.

"Well, it seems like you won. That was a great battle, polish up your skills, and I can tell you will go far, here this is the boulder badge it will grant you the ability to teach a Pokemon [Flash], you earned it."

Returning Onyx to its Pokeball, Brock walks up to you and congratulates handing over your first Gym badge, the Boulder Badge.

"Thank you."

"Well, I heard there was another challenger. Follow me, we have a healing machine. Afterward, you can wait in the stands with your friends.

"Alright, that sounds good."

* * *

Getting Akira back to full health, you make your way to Misty, who runs up to you and jumps into your arms."

"That was so close! I was worried!"

"That was amazing, Lasin."

Ash says with sparkling eyes.

"Haha, much harder than I expected, that's for sure, Ash this might be a bit hard for you... don't be upset if you lose. But make sure to do your best."

"Yeah, I won't let you down!"

Taking a seat next to Misty, you let your mind rest and watch Ash challenge the two trainers.

Defeating them with no issue, he confronts Brock.

As the battle begins, you notice something is different. Unlike when you fought Brock, everything seemed more manageable.

Ash opened with Buterfree, which should not stand a chance against a level 28 Geodude. But to your surprise, it had no problem taking on Geodude, which should not have been possible. 

Curious as to what was going on, you used Analysis again.

"Wait, what?"

"What is it, Lasin?"

"N-nothing…"

You were stunned. Geodude was only level 12. No wonder the battle was going so well for Ash. To top it all of Geodude didn't have access to high leveled attacks like [Earthquake].

Taking down Geodude, Ash took on Onyx (Which was only level 13) with his Butterfree, which was defeated, of course. Sending out his second Pokemon Gloom, they fought for a while, and while Ash made some silly mistakes in the battle, he was able to win in the end.

Seeing Ash jump for Joy as he received his Boulder Badge, you were a little disgruntled. How was this fair?

[He, did you think I would make this easy for you?]

"Wait, who was that?"

Hearing a familiar voice in your head, you look around, and Misty gave you a strange look.

[It's me, the adorable Goddes you know and love! Like my surprise?]

'It's you… what did you do.'

You speak to her in your mind.

[Think the wishes would come for free? Every wish increases the difficulty you will experience for battles, hahaha!]

'Why didn't you tell me this before?!'

[Come on, doesn't this make it more fun? Don't worry, only some fights will be on hard mode. Most will be relatively easy hehe]

'You useless Goddess.'

[Call me that again, and I'll kill you, understand? Now I got things to do, so have fun, remember I want my Key! Or else your dead!]

You feel the connection with her snap.

Well, this sucks, you think to yourself as Ash runs up to you holding a Gym badge.

"I did it. I got my first Gym badge! I did it, Lasin!"

"Good job, you didn't let me down."

You pat Ash's head and give a fake smile.

While this was bad news in the end, it just meant you would have to play smarter, and anyway, it would probably be best for you in the long run. 

The easy mode was for normies. So what if you had to play on hard mode. Bring it on!

"Well, you two, let's get going. We should hit the Pokemart and restock and then head out for Route 3. Sound good?"

"Already? but we barely spent time in Pewter City?"

Misty said with a frown.

"I know, but there's only so much time till the regional tournament, so we better get moving."

"Alright, then."

Misty reluctantly agrees.

"Let's go!"

Ash jumps and runs out of the Gym with you two following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Next Poll, its a bit early for this but I am curious so yeah. WHICH EEVEELUTION IS YOUR FAVORITE. (Personally, I like Jolteon, Vaporeon and Slyveon. You can guess why I am doing this poll.)
> 
> VOTE ↧
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/K4DV3KWM
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -I am editing the older Chapters, so you might find some new stuff in those chapters.  
> -Does anyone even like the battle scenes? Do you just want sex? I have no Idea.  
> -I considered Genderbending Brock but I decided against it.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	20. Route 3: Lewd Roses - Trek to Mt. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Pewter City your party makes its way towards Cerulean City.   
> ...  
> Big info dump, sorry.

**(2nd Person)**

Leaving Pewter City Gym with a sparkling Gym Badge in hand, you planned your route to your next destination, Cerulean City!

Cerulean City was all the way on the eastern side of Kanto. It would take weeks to get there. Yeah, Kanto was huge. When you asked Misty how many people lived in Kanto, she said it was roughly 50 million! 

If you were going to make this trip, you would have to stock up on supplies.

At the PokéMart, your group restocked on food and supplies such as Pokéballs, Potions, and also Pokémon Food. The bill made your wallets shed some tears, but it was a necessary expense.

This also confirmed something you had realized while traveling. Most people just weren't Pokémon Trainers, and for a good reason. 

The reason society wasn't just a bunch of Ten-year-olds running around as Pokémon Trainers was just this. Being a Pokémon Trainer was not financially stable.

Most drop out early as being a Trainer was no different than gambling. 

Without an education, it was challenging to be successful (Although some succeed without any). But Pokémon Academy loans were similar to Earth's student loans, and if you failed to make a name for yourself, you would then be in debt.

With each new Pokémon, your expenses increased, and your only source of income was battling, which didn't pay well and could even make things worse if you lost.

This didn't even include the risk battles held. If all your Pokémon fainted, you would be at risk of being attacked by wild Pokémon, and it wasn't uncommon for a Trainer to die on the way back to town. 

Many Trainers had their dreams crushed by this harsh reality. 

Unable to get normal jobs with their sub-par education, dropouts even turn to join criminal syndicates like Team Rocket. 

It's why professional Pokémon Trainers were so venerated. To get to where they were, they had taken so many risks (For most).

You could quit and get a regular job, but you didn't come to start a life in this world just to work in a convenience store. You had done that enough on Earth.

But if you were going to continue this lifestyle, you would have to secure some bread soon.

But that would have to wait. For now, your group traveled onto Route 3 and left Pewter City behind.

* * *

Route 3 was a broad valley between rugged terrain that lead up to the mysterious Mt. Moon. 

On Route 3, you met a few Trainers, from the inexperienced to a handful of experts. The battles you got into all ended in your victory, and even Ash got one win. 

Something interesting that you had noticed was that no one ever used all the Pokémon they had on hand in battles. Unless it was an official match, you would always spare one or two Pokémon just in case you get attacked on the way home from criminals or wild Pokémon.

Considering you were in a group, this wasn't a significant issue.

* * *

After a tough day of traveling, your party had made good headway and set up camp for the night.

Immediately a sensual atmosphere enveloped your camp as the girls looked at you lasciviously.

Now that Ash had been introduced to the pleasures of the flesh, they had nothing to hide.

Not against releasing some pent-up stress, you take off your clothes. Misty and Akira do the same (Akira was already naked, though).

For the next hour, you engage in battle, driving your cock into both of the ladies without restraint.

*PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~ PAH~*

The slapping sounds of flesh and the moans and sequels of both sluts made it impossible for Ash to ignore.

Ash's cheeks flushed red in both shock and embarrassment. Seeing your huge cock ramming into Akira over and over, he was stunned. It was the first time he had seen Poképhilia, so he was confused but remembering how it felt, he understood.

Even though Ash tried to hold back his own urges. His desire for cock won out, and after you had come deep inside, Akira, Ash was bobbing his head onto your cock dutifully.

"Good, use your tongue like that. You're getting good at this."

Sitting back, you held the head of the young boy and enjoyed his mouth wrapped around your cock. 

"Rose..."

Looking to your side, you saw Roselia standing there staring at you while pouting.

That was right, you had promised her she would get a turn after she evolved, but you had put it off. You were tired, but it wouldn't be fair for Roselia if you put this off.

"Ash, drink it all. It's good for slutty boys like you."

"Hmmm!"

Choking Ash on your cock you came into his throat and then tossed him to the side like a doll before walking up to Roselia.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Roselia!"

"Ok, fine, but if you can't take it, tell me."

"Elia..."

Taking Roselia, you lifted her leafy skirt, which hid her small pale green clit underneath.

"Ro-se."

Looking at Roselia's face turn red, you honestly wanted to hug her more than do this. Roselia always let off a relaxing fragrance that put you at ease, but it was especially strong now.

"Elia?"

"Ok, I'll keep going."

Knowing she wanted it, you gently caressed her slit that was hidden underneath her skirt. It didn't take long for her to get wet and start squirming as your prodded her with your index finger.

"Alright, tell me if this hurts."

"Ro!"

Sticking a finger in her tight entrance, you felt the resistance that tried to push you out.

Taking your finger out, you took a taste and found that it was quite sugary.

"Alright, it's time for you to take my cock. Are you sure you want this?."

"Rose!"

Looking at Roselia, you felt a little conflicted. Roselia still felt like a child you had raised. You didn't really want to do this. But she had clearly felt left out and wanted a turn. Could you deny her this after all she had done?

"You did an amazing job helping us defeat Brock. You earned this."

"Roselia!"

Shrinking your cock down to a more manageable size, you placed Roselia on top of your cock.

"Ok, take this at your own pace."

"Ro-rose"

Feeling the tip of your cock pressed against her, she felt scared but was unwilling to back off. She sat down, trying her best to get you inside.

"Ro-rose!"

"Here, I'll help."

Seeing her struggle, you gently pushing her down, her body slid onto your cock, taking it into her leafy folds.

"Elia!"

Feeling pain, Roselia teared up a little and stayed still.

"Are you alright? Should we stop?"

You gently wiped away her tears, worried she couldn't take it.

"Ro-rose!"

Reluctant to give up, she wrapped some vines around you and used them to push herself further, getting your cock snuggly into her.

"Nice and tight, damn."

"Ro~."

Finally adjusting to your size, she started to move a bit and lifted herself a bit before going down, with a shimmy motion. Exploring the new sensations, she was experiencing.

After a few minutes of this gentle, slow-paced sex, you felt frustrated.

"Want me to take control?"

"Rose-elia."

Giving control back to you, you finally could let loose. Holding onto her petite soft frame. You began fucking her, enjoying the sensation of her pussy, which had petal like ridges that caressed you cock with every thrust.

"Rose!~"

"Alright, you happy now? You will be fucked like the rest!"

"Roselia~."

"You really are a little treasure. I'll have to find you a shiny stone soon."

Lifting her into the air, you fucked Roselia with quick thrusts, savoring her every moan.

Flailing her roses in their air, her body reacted to the intense mating and started to produce a strong fragrance.

The air was filled with a [Sweet Scent] that calmed you down, making you pump your human cock into the lush body solely on instinct. 

"Is this the move [Sweet Scent]? You learned it while getting fucked?"

"ROSE!~"

"I thought you were innocent, but I was wrong. I'll fuck you whenever you want. Are you ready to be pollinated? Cause I am going to fill you up with my seed."

'That sounded a lot better in my head.'

"ROSELIA!~"

"Fuck, so cute! Take my load!"

Filling every inch of Roselia's pussy with your cock you release your load, stuffing her to the brim with your human seed, which spilled out onto the ground.

Taking her off your cock with a plop, you lay her on the ground. She looks forward with hazy eyes, absolutely lost in the pleasure.

"That's enough for tonight. Get to bed."

The first night since your departure came to a close, and you fell asleep with Akira, Roselia, and Misty while Ash slept on his own in envy.

* * *

In the following days, you continued to train your Pokémon while on the move, and Hoothoot successfully evolved into Noctowl.

Misty refrained from fighting, only giving some support with her Staryu when a group of wild Pokémon attacked. 

At night things got even crazier. You fuck all of them crazy every night, doing your best to sate their addiction. Luckily, you had wished for infinite stamina; otherwise, you would probably be a skeleton by now.

As for Ash, he was on clean up duty, he made to clean your cock, and if you were feeling generous, you would also give him a good pounding. 

You never allowed him to touch any of the girls, but it seemed like he never had any interest in anyone but you to begin with.

Meanwhile, Pikachu never involved its self when you all fucked, ignoring it all by entering its Pokéball (Even though it hated being in there).

After spending five days like this, you reached Moon town.

Moon Town was a small town located at the base of Mt. Moon's and on the tip of a small river.

(Blue dot is you)

It was a popular tourist site. Having a large number of valuable minerals, fossils, and even Moonstones for sale.

You spent a couple of hours exploring what the town had to offer, even enjoying some local food. As it was getting dark, your group decided to get a room at the PokéCenter. 

Entering the PokéCenter, a salesman attempts to sell you a Magikarp. But you shook your head in refusal while hearing the insane price.

Spending a night at the PokéCenter, you end the night early as you needed rest for tomorrow.

You were going to travel through Mt. Moon. Famous for the Clefairy that resided there and the meteor shards that strike the area. 

Some of the residents told you that there had been small earthquakes in the area recently, so it was advised that you go around.

With how dangerous the mountain was, most went around it rather than enter its complex cave systems. Obviously, to save time, you decided on the latter.

Waking up the next morning, your party began its trek up Mt. Moon. Reaching the entrance to the mountain after a couple hours of climbing.

Preparing yourselves, you all walked forward, fading into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Next Poll, its a bit early for this but I am curious so yeah. WHICH EEVEELUTION IS YOUR FAVORITE. (Personally, I like Jolteon, Vaporeon and Slyveon. You can guess why I am doing this poll.)
> 
> VOTE ↧
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/K4DV3KWM
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -I apologize for the info dump, kind of messy.  
> -Things will only get weirder. Be prepared  
> -Thanks for Reading!


	21. Mt. Moon: Violent Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the Complex cave systems of Mt. Moon, you ignore the warnings of the townsfolk.  
> ...  
> 

**(2nd Person)**

The light vanished as you went deeper into Mt. Moon until eventually, it was difficult to even see your own hands.

"Pikachu, use [Flash] and light up the area!"

Ash said, ready to show off the new move they learned on Route 3.

"Pika Pika!'

"Braixen!

Before Pikachu could do anything, Akira smugly took her wooden stick out of her tail and created a crimson fire that lit the surroundings.

"Eh?"

"Pika?"

"God job Akira, Misty, you said you had a map?"

"Right here."

"You two lead the way, alright."

"Yes, Master!."

"Brai!"

After patting Akira's head, you then turned to the dumbstruck Ash and Pikachu.

"You take the rear. If we get attacked from behind, you take care of it."

"Ah, yeah, Pikachu, let's do this!"

Looking at how easy it was to appease the kid, you chuckled to yourself.

* * *

Traveling through the intricate cave systems of Mt. Moon, you came across many splits. Luckily Misty had bought a map from the townsfolk, so you had no issue choosing the correct path. 

Along the way, you came across many kinds of Pokémon but most scurried away due to the light, but a few attacked in irritation.

It didn't take much to fend them off, so you had traveled unimpeded, even collecting a couple uncommon mushrooms you could sell for a profit later on.

Getting sick of the silence, your group made some small talk.

"So what's so special about this place?" 

Ash said while looking at the stalagmites on the ground.

"Weren't you listening to the townspeople? Mt Moon is famous for its meteor showers and fossils. Also, there is a myth about the place." 

Misty said, not bothering to look at Ash as she leads the way.

"What is it?" 

"Ahem, it's said that thousands of years ago, the people of the region had unique relations with the Pokémon that lived here. They held some sort of ritual, I think. It's said that their strange behaviors angered Arceus. As such, a meteor struck the mountain bringing extinction to its people and Pokémon. Some say that the meteorite still exists and is actually an enormous moonstone that Clefairy worship, at least that's the story." 

"Wow! Can we look for it!" 

"No, Ash, we don't have time for that."

As they spoke, you heard something in the distance. It was faint, and you could barely make it out.

"They said that there has been strange activity in the mountain recently, right Misty?" 

"Yeah, they barred people from entering and said that it wasn't safe, but you insisted we enter."

"I think they were right. Something is off."

"Why? Everything seems alright so far." 

"It's just a feeling, but I thin-"

*Rumble*

Before you could finish your words, the ground shook, and rocks and dust fell from the ceiling. Both Ash and Misty jumped into your arms.

Once the tremors wore off, you all took a deep breath of relief.

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be leaving that way."

Looking behind you, the path was blocked by rubble that had fallen. Any closer and you all would have been squashed.

"Shit, we're trapped!"

Misty said between her clenched teeth.

"What do we do now?"

Both Misty and Ash started to panic, so you knew you had to speak up.

"Calm down, you two, we better get out of here fast, no time to waste. I'll lead the way forward with Akira. Misty, You take the center and read the map. Ash, you and Pikachu continue to take the rear and protect us from wild Pokémon. Understood?"

"Yeah!" (Misty, Ash)

"Brai!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Making your way deeper into Mt. Moon, the tremors grew in frequency, heightening your urgency to escape. 

It was around an hour later when you found something that only furthered your suspicions.

The ceilings were lined up with lights, and looking around, you could see many traces of human interference.

"What is this?" 

"I don't know... the townsfolk don't venture this far inside." 

Misty said while squatting.

"How come you don't know? Didn't Master tell you to research before we entered!"

"I did! but no one said anything about this!"

*Tap Tap Tap Tap*

"Cle! Clefairy!"

It was then you heard footsteps on the stone ground approaching you from ahead and the cries of a Pokémon.

Running into your circle of light, a small pink Pokémon with black-tipped ears tripped onto the ground.

"What is that?"

Ash then took out his Pokédex and examined it.

[Clefairy: This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. Although very few humans are said to have seen it, it is said to live in Mt Moon.]

"Oh, it's so cute!"

Misty walked up to the Clefairy with her hands at her chest.

"Hey, get away from that, Clefairy. It's ours!"

From the darkness, a familiar Meowth glared at you three.

"Team Rocket" (Ash, Misty)

"Meowth! What are your guys doing here." (Meowth)

"Were just passing through Meowth, but the same could be said to you. What is Team Rocket doing here." (You)

"That's none of your business. Just give us that Clefairy!" (Meowth)

"We won't give it to you!" (Ash)

"So Team Rocket is causing all the trouble, what a surprise." (Misty)

"Trouble? Make that double!"

From the shadows, James and Jessie appeared, holding giant pickaxes over their shoulders.

To protect the world from devastation..." (Jessie)

"To unite all people within our nation..." (James)

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" (Jessie)

"To extend our reach to the stars above..." (James)

"Jessie, James"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" (Jessie)

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" (James) 

"Meowth! that's right!" 

"Alright, you had your fun, now tell us what's going on here." (You)

"Why should we tell you anything, anyways it seems like your Pokémon evolved great. Saves us the trouble. James, Meowth, I think it's time we show them how what Team Rocket is really like!" (Jessie)

"I agree. Let's get them!" (Meowth)

"Misty tale on Meowth, Ash and I'll handle those two."

"Yeah!"

Entering combat 6 Pokémon exchange attacks. While Team Rocket was stronger than before, you eventually defeated them and tied them up with Roselia's Vines.

"Ok, so tell me, what are those tremors." 

You look stare down at the trio with cold eyes.

"Meowth, Ha, like well tell you anything!"

"Alright, then fine, Akira, let's cook some dinner."

"Brai!"

Lighting a fire on her stick, Akira approached Meowth menacingly with an evil grin on her face.

"W-wait, I'll talk please don't eat me!"

"Meowth, don't tell them!"

"Sorry, fine, I'll talk. We were sent here by HQ. They were short on people for mining some fossils. Geh, I hated all this mining anyway. I don't know much, but they're doing some drilling. I think they're searching for Moonstones or something? That's all you'll get out of me!"

"Alright, good enough, Noctowl put them to sleep."

"HOO"

Noctowl used Hypnosis putting the trio to sleep.

"What are we going to do?"

Misty said with concern written on her face.

"Well, deal with them, of course. Let's keep quiet though, we're probably far outnumbered, and that means you, Ash."

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Leading the three of you forward, you arrive at what appeared to be their operation base in a large open space. You could see equipment and workers moving around excavating the fossils and many cages with Pokemon inside. At the center, you saw a massive drill, and right away, you knew that was the source of the tremors.

You weren't sure what Team Rocket was looking for, but you knew it had to be shut down.

Jumping some unsuspecting grunts by surprise, you get some answers.

It seemed like they were searching for where Clefairys lived and for the meteor that struck thousands of years ago. You also found that their manager wasn't Geovanni but one of the executives, Archer.

To put such a giant drill down, you couldn't take a frontal approach. Fortunately, the grunts told you that all of the power was being supplied by three generators.

Making your way for them, you took out a couple grunts that found your group putting them to sleep with Noctowls [Hypnosis] afterward.

Reaching the first generator, which was red, you found that none of Akira's and Pikachu's attacks did anything.

Luckily a [Water Gun from] Staryu was able to destroy it. For the second generator, which was green, Akira could destroy it with a [Flamethrower]. For the last generator, which was blue, a powerful [Thundershock] from Pikachu was enough to destroy it.

Finally, the lights turned off, and both Misty and Ash were jumping for Joy.

Making your way back to the center, you were ready to get out, but it was then you heard a rough voice.

"Ha, you think I wouldn't be prepared for this type of incident. Turn on the backup generators!"

"Yes, sir!"

Seconds later, the lights turned back on, and you found your group surrounded by Team Rocket grunts on all sides.

"I have dealt with people like you before. Thinking you could stop us and be the hero."

"Well, it seems like you will need to learn a lesson. Nidoking, let's show them how we deal with pests.

A man with cyan hair and a cynical expression threw out a Pokeball releasing a mighty Nidoking that stood tall.

Checking its level, you shuddered when you realized it was level 55. Absolutely impossible. You needed to escape!

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu listened to Ash's order shooting out golden strips of electricity. Still, Nidoking simply swiped its arm, and the electricity fizzled out in the air, not even fazing the Nidoking in the slightest.

"What?!

Ash shouted while gritting his teeth.

"Don't know what to do now, do you? Don't worry, I'll make sure to make great use of you guys, hehe."

Staring at the man's creepy grin, you knew none of you would meet a good ending at his hands.

Looking around you, you looked for anything that could use to get you out of this. It was then your eyes locked onto the massive drill. You had an idea, it might be insane, but it was a risk you had to take.

"Everone get together, Pikachu, Staryu, and Akira attack the Drill with everything you got!"

"Brai!, Staryu!, Pika!"

Letting out blasts of fire, water, and electricity, they blasted the engine, and seconds later, it bursts into a flaming explosion.

Shielding both Ash and Misty from the Flames, you felt the searing heat burn your skin. Fortunately, Akira stood before you, protecting you from most of the flames.

"What have you done!"

The executive screamed; meanwhile, you feel the ground shake and tremor violently as the ground below you crumbles, leading all three of you into a freefall into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a Kudo If you enjoyed it. (Helps me fight my procrastination). Any suggestions?
> 
> -Why is Glaceon so popular? WHICH EEVEELUTION IS YOUR FAVORITE. (Personally, I like Jolteon, Vaporeon and Slyveon. You can guess why I am doing this poll.)
> 
> VOTE ↧
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/K4DV3KWM
> 
> -I will be linking a Google Drive full of the Images and some Extras related to the story. - https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1OY5igAVLaUo1aN6KOg2toNtshtmd6cBP?usp=sharing  
> -I don't own any of the images used.  
> -I rushed this chapter, I will need to polish this chapter a lot later, but I way too sleepy to do it now.  
> -Thanks for Reading!


End file.
